


Verlassen

by Fliskk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliskk/pseuds/Fliskk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I trust you, I always have and always will.</p>
<p>The world outside is as beautiful as you promised, I have a life with you and I love it. You're more than any one could ask for, or want. </p>
<p>I love you, don't ever leave me...</p>
<p>I need you.</p>
<p>Edit: Chapter 11 is now an Author's note and chapter 12 is up as an updated version of the last chapters. Thank you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work at 4 chapters and has been floating around my head. It started out as Armin and Levi...but I changed it.
> 
> It is set in a Victorian world, where humans live in walled cities that are scattered, because they fear the monsters beyond them.
> 
> Eren is from the people who live outside the city walls and live freely and far differently. 
> 
> ANd I wrote smut, you can actually get smut here. This one will be heavily more sexual in content than Autre, since Eren's people are considered immoral by city peoples and have different customs.
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~
> 
> (UN-BETA'D)

Levi mewled softly as the Alpha kept him keening and arched into their body. Slightly long nails were digging into his back, as the young Omega was closer to finishing than his Alpha. The noises were beautiful to the more dominate of the two.

Quivering thighs were tight around the Alpha’s waist.

“R-right there…yes. Fuck me, knot me, knot me…fuuuuuck.” Levi whimpered softly to his partner, he was slicker and slicker with each thrust and his partner had to pull and push more to have his body accept him. “So big…” Levi whimpered.

“Yeah…fuck you’re so tight Levi.”

Levi’s back arched when the other brushed his prostate. Hot cum spurted from the raven haired male as he released without a warning. He spurred his Alpha to press the knot inside, Levi made a loud defensive noise, he even tried to escape the knotting, the other easily caught him, holding him in place and the Alpha released a steady amount into the Omega. Levi nearly blacked out and clung tightly to his Alpha with whimpers now, it was painful for him.

Levi’s mouth was open in a silent gasp as he quivered around the knot sealing the others cum inside. The brunette watched in fascination at the slight swell on Levi’s body from the amount he had released inside, he felt small releases over the time they waited for the knot to unswell. Levi mewled softly when the Alpha placed more of his weight on him, knotting cost a lot for him as well, he was tired and kept whispering how beautiful and brave Levi was and he loved him.

“Eren…” Levi said softly and gave him a very small smile. “Just you…I only will do this with you.”

“Your parents want you with one of them, one of your kind, at first glance, everyone thinks I’m a monster.”

“The nice cock in me and knot plugging me says otherwise—Ah-ahhhhh” Levi moaned softly as another small orgasm was ripped from him as Eren’s body continued the small releases. 

Eren leaned down and kissed Levi’s sweaty forehead. He purred and bucked his hips slightly to get Levi to keen and mewl. Eren bit into the other’s collar drawing blood, before lapping it away.

The brunette moved away and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“Love you more.” Levi said softly and let the Alpha rest his weight on him. “Can I sleep now, will you be here when I get up?”

“I’ll try…”

“Liar…”

Eren snorted and nuzzled into Levi’s shoulder. The raven haired male purred softly, finally dozing under his mate.

When Levi woke, he was sore and very tired. He smiled feeling the ache from down below, “Eren…” He said softly and moved to sit up.

Liar…He was right last night.

He heard his bedroom door open and frowned a bit upon seeing his mother. “Why are you naked?” The woman asked softly. She had long black hair, a picture perfect mate for an Alpha like his father. His father had wanted an Alpha son, sadly and wonderfully he received the rarest of all breeds.

She already knew the man fucking her son was here. She could smell it…

A male Omega, and there was no shortage of suitors for the young Omega. He was a spot of maybe two percent of the population was like him. They were healthier and more capable then woman to carry a child to term…although only if they were in the best of care. Their children were more intelligent and beautiful and many Alphas wanted the best children.

“It was hot last night.” Levi said picking himself up and wrapping the sheet around himself quickly because something slipped down his leg. Levi felt good about it though, he smiled and went to run himself a bath. Levi slipped into the warm bath, all his muscles were bunched and clenching. It was a good kind of sore, he wanted his Alpha and to be in his arms though. It was a good thing Eren had a strong scent…It let his family know he was sexually active, Levi didn’t smell mated…He wanted to be, so far it was just sex, not to mate or have children.

Maybe Eren didn’t want him that way…Eren…Levi ran his hands over his stomach, he would love anything that came from their relationship though…Eren promised though and Levi believed him.

There was no one more honest than Eren.

“General Smith is here today, he wishes to spend the afternoon in your company.” His mother said coming in with his change of clothes.

Levi got out when the water began to go cold and dressed in what his mother left. “I would rather rest today.” Levi said softly and continue to dress and finally stepped out of the room.

“Levi…” His mother warned, even Levi knew the general would be a wonderful mate for him…He knew every Omega wanted to be mounted by him.

What hurt his mother was the fact her son smelled like an actual mounted and carrying Omega. She had informed Smith of this and behind Levi’s back they had their own dealings.

Dealings Levi would not like at all.

Erwin wanted the child and Levi, as opposed to marrying him to his actual mate.

It was better this way, Eren didn’t belong in this world He would have to take Levi beyond the city gates and very far away from her. Much further than she would have liked. To a place where she could not keep her frail boy safe.

The child was born smaller and frailer, as he grew, it was a nightmare how sick he was for most of it. His genetic build made him far frailer than most. But, the boy had the fighting spirit of a healthy Alpha and could now take down any one he really wanted.

He always got weak kneed and different around the Alpha she did not like. 

Eren came from a family from beyond the city gates, THEIR ruling family, where monsters lived and ate their kind, raped them and took them away killing them.

Eren was one of those monsters…

He was not taking away her son and she would convince her husband of this as well.  
Eren was a selfish creature, who only wanted a beautiful male to produce even more monsters…He was using her son.

Levi chose Eren, part of that race of monsters though…Eren was sweeter, intelligent and just perfect to him. Sadly, Eren was engaged to a female Omega named Mikasa. They were getting married in…well, Levi didn’t know, he didn’t pay attention when Eren mentioned it. He always said they should just run and get married together…live together and raise a family, their family together, but If they knew about Levi, he would no longer be a pride to his family like his older brother. 

Eren had always felt inferior, when he was engaged to the Ackerman girl, it was to ensure the ‘weaker’ Alpha was given some superiority since she was of a high class. Eren could probably kill his older brother, and take the crown himself.

Being able to mount a male Omega was a bonus to the brunette more than likely.

Levi hoped it was not that. Eren always whispered sweet nothings and mounted him as if he was the most important person to him. He never hurt him, or bit him (much, aside from marking him), nothing to hurt the slender male.

Levi ran his hands over his stomach, maybe this mounting was fruitful…maybe he would be disowned and get to live with him. 

To live outside the city gates. 

Freedom.

They would be able to tell by scent soon.

“Levi are you listening? Just accept him, he’s a wonderful man and he really likes you. Even the barbarian prince is interested with you. Yeager right?”

“He just wants to mount me…but yes, and I am considering him…”  
His mother sighed, “Either would be a good mate…although, Eren is a little drastic for me.”

“Did Erwin bring his brother?”

“He didn’t have Arlert with him, no. Just Erwin today…Please Levi, please, you want a family, a life? Erwin is stable. He can give you anything you want, a good family name, beautiful children.”

“…Fine.” Levi said taking the towel from his mother and drying his hair.

His mother smiled and followed her son to the foyer, he knew she had yet to send Smith away and he was waiting for him.

“Good morning Levi.” He said softly and smiled at the beautiful Omega.

“Hello, no brother today?”

“No, Armin is fairly busy today…his wedding is at the end of the week.” Erwin said with a chuckle, “I am very happy for him, he beat me, he got married before I did and I am the oldest.” 

Levi was good at controlling his facial expressions. He really did not like Erwin, at all. He was a wonderful man and an ideal mate, but he wanted Eren to be the one near him.  
He knew his mother would never allow it though and he had to settle for the company she preferred.

“T-That’s wonderful for him.”

Levi took the offered arm and Let Erwin walk him out into the garden. It was beautiful out in the manor’s courtyard. Anyone would consider their walk a romantic date, but the young Omega had a heavy weight in his heart. “Levi, thank you for seeing me today…With Armin getting ready…I thought I would come and see you alone. I wanted to ask…if you would accompany me to his wedding, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“I…I’ll ask my father…” he said under his breath. He knew this was coming… Levi looked more at his feet, His eyes were stinging and his mouth was collecting saliva and his throat was getting tight. All this talk of marriage reminded him, that he and Eren were not even bonded yet. “No…I don’t want to go…never mind…better yet…” he was hardly thinking now. “I don’t want to see either of you really. We’ll be friends, but I… want you to leave me alone for a while.”

“Levi…I know…I know about you two, I know Eren’s scent. I’m offering to take responsibility for him, the child would be ours Levi and you can let that animal vacate your life.”

“No! I don’t want your charity!” Levi said fuming now and wrenching his arm from the blonde.

“So… you prefer to be branded a whore than? Think of your family Levi.”

“Now Erwin is that anyway to talk to my mate?” came a cheery reply from across the garden. 

“Yeager…” Erwin said rather flatly. 

The brunette walked over and put an arm around Levi. Erwin grimaced, “You stink like dog Yeager, That isn’t your mate.”

“I have him place a scent remover. Makes him smell a little too strongly though. I love my Levi and our pup. So you should probably leave and stop upsetting my partner here, you look a lot like someone he would rather avoid right now.”

Erwin glared and turned to leave, “Send for me if anything Levi.”

As thankful to have Erwin gone, he was beyond angry at the man who still had a strong arm around his shoulder. For leaving him alone, for letting him doubt the Alpha.

Levi, when the blonde was out of sight, turned and slapped the prince. “What the fuck! I am not your mate, I’m—“

“The mate I want…Look I swear, I’ll wed you. This is not a luxury thing for me either, all the sneaking around. It doesn’t work like that babe.” 

“I am not your babe!”

“You go into heat in the next day or so…maybe even tonight…If I came through your window, you wouldn’t be able to say no…neither would your family. They’re waiting for a scent on you and they have it, it’s mine…you bloated with cum and carrying a young…smelling like me, they would have to give your pretty little self to me.”

“I…I…” Levi was beyond appalled at the young Alpha. “You’re disgusting!” He knew Eren was crude…but this was slightly too predatory.

“No, I know what I want and I want you…Unlike the others, I’m more…aggressive.” Eren said getting close again to the Omega. Levi back stepped away from him and ended against the manor wall. Eren leaned in more and pressed close to Levi. The darker haired of the two whimpered. “You really are just a bitch in heat.” Eren flipped him so Levi’s back was to him and his arms were restrained. Eren grinded against the shorter male and Levi whined in his throat. Eren smirked and ran a hand up the Omega’s neck and rubbed his scent gland before grabbing a handful of the back of his neck. 

“Tender…you really are about to go into heat…” Eren pressed a soft kiss by the scent gland and purred a bit. Levi felt tears pricking his eyes, but his instincts told him to obey the Alpha…allow this, mate and belong somewhere.

“Let go Eren please.” Came a small whimper. “I don’t like this!” Levi said struggling now.

“Ja, Ja.” Eren said letting the Omega go and Levi immediately fell to the floor.

“I won’t force you into sex…but, really Levi, you want nothing to do with the Smith family, come join mine. Power, prestige—“

“You’re family cannibalizes people, they allow you in the walls is to avoid fighting you! Everyone is more afraid of you than the Smiths!”

Eren kneeled by the young Omega, “Levi…you smell pregnant…you were bloated when I saw you with Smith, you fucking around with me, lead to a little one…I’m offering what Smith can’t and that is protection, the whole city knows what we both do. Marrying Erwin would just lead to a scandal, I’m offering to mate you to ensure that doesn’t happen, I love you and you know this. My scent is stronger and…You’re a beautiful Omega, Who wouldn’t want you. I’ll keep you safe, you can birth in my homeland, and we’re leaving on the journey with the rest of my kind. You can come with me, as my mate.”

Levi looked at Eren in disbelief, “Why should I trust you? You’re never there when I wake up like you promise.”

“Who can you really trust? I want you Levi, let me help you.”

“Me or yourself?”

“A little of both. Unlike the more civil pack members in the walls, I want reproduction and a mate, sadly though, I have a soft spot for you. I’ll marry you if that makes you more interested, give your parents the whole shebang. Think of it a business trade? Your life, for a life of a prince’s mate. Also, we would finally be together and happy, loving each other…like we wanted.”

“Y-you’d claim this child?”

“Yes.” Eren said without hesitation. “They’re mine and so are you…”

“You won’t marry that girl and you’ll marry me? No Betas, just us?” Levi asked now.

“Of course.” Eren said softly and leaned in for a kiss.  
Levi looked away, dodging the kiss and weighed his options, this arrangement would not slander his family, and he would finally be with Eren. He could keep his parents happy with this. 

“Deal. I want to be married by weeks ends, my heat will start tonight, come mount me then, the right way, not just some romp in the sheets. I won’t lock my window…Eren.” The Alpha smiled wide and toothy, he slipped a simple gold band onto Levi. Levi gave a very small smile, if anything, he never really smiled and always seemed bored.

The small smile made the taller of the two’s heart flutter and he brought him into a tighter hug. Levi returned it and breathed in their mixed scent, with of course Eren’s scent being stronger than his own.

“They can’t deny me now, my Omega.” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear. Levi’s instinct made him lean towards the promises of mating and bonding. He sighed a bit now.

“Why weren’t you there?”

“You’re mother came and checked on you, I had to sneak away. She would have killed me, also my own family was seeking me out. I came back when my mother said I smelled like a true Alpha, which meant I had to come and check your scent and behold, a child grows in your very short body.”

“Shut up.” Levi said with a soft snort and leaned his forehead against the other’s collar bone.  
It was peaceful just like this…Until,

They both heard the light footsteps of a woman, Levi knew that scent, and it was his mother. Levi pressed to the Alpha, if they could play a great love affair, his parents would fall for it more. His parents viewed them both as just horny teenagers, screwing for fun.

They didn’t care that both of them were actually utterly obsessed with the other.

Erwin would not fill a void that Eren occupied and claimed as his own, he would never truly have Levi…

The raven haired Omega’s lips found Eren’s easily.

Eren smirked a bit and brought his arms around Levi’s waist, trying to rub as much of his scent on Levi as possible, even though Levi reeked of him already. This was going to be his truly tonight and he was not passing up with tasting him now as he had before. He was right to come after and pursue this Omega, he was slender and well taken care of. Levi’s skin felt as soft as silk and his body was firm in all the right place. He could have taken him there and then, also the satisfaction of stealing Erwin’s mate came with Levi.

Levi parted his lips to allow Eren access and to deepen the kiss. His slender arms going around the tanned and taller male’s neck.

Levi’s mother rounded the corner and gasped, “Levi!”

Levi pulled away out of breath, “M-Mama.” He said bringing his hands down to rest against Eren’s chest. Eren smiled a bit at how small Levi’s hands felt against his chest.

“Are you in heat, what are you doing? Why is he here, get out!” She asked pulling her son away from the tall Alpha. Eren restrained himself from pulling the other male back.

“Mama, no.” Levi said pulling himself from her and resting against the side of Eren. “Mama, we have something to tell you.” Levi said a bit nervous now, his slender arm was around Eren’s waist and vice versa with Eren’s strong arms. “I-I…we…well.” Levi could hardly find the words, he was having a hard time believing them.

“Levi and I want to mate tonight…to make up for the sneaking around we have been doing. I’ve knotted your son, He’s pregnant with my child and I had him use a scent remover until I…Until I manned up and asked him to marry me. He’s the mother of my pup, I want to take care of him for the rest of my life and I want to mate him properly tonight. I wish for you and your husband’s approval.”

Levi’s mother was rather livid by now, “Non, get out of my home, Levi to your room now!”

“No!” Levi said fighting back now, “If you won’t condone us…I’ll leave with him. I’ll unlock all my doors and make you hear us. I want to be with him, I love him…that’s why I wouldn’t go with Smith. I want to be with Eren till I no longer can wake in the morning to see him smiling at me. I want to be a Yeager, to bare his young till I can’t anymore.” Good job, convincing. Levi to make things feel more real, he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Eren’s. “I love you.”

For both of them this was real though and they needed to be open about their relationship.

“I love you.” Eren said softly and held the smaller hands in his own. “Please Mrs. Audet, I can’t live without your son.”

His mother pursed her lips, “Go to your room Levi, we’ll discuss this at dinner…will you join us Eren?” She replied with defeat lacing her voice with the anger and sadness. She turned sharply and let the two say goodbye.

“I’ll come for you…I swear it love.”

“I know Eren, I love you.”

 

“I love you.”


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're outside the walls now...it really is pretty Eren.
> 
>  
> 
> I am yours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the Beginning, can you guess the rest of the sequence. I give myself kudos for originality on titles*not*
> 
> Sorry, I wanted to get this done tonight, I am seriously depressed right now over a wide array of things. So I hope everyone gets a little bit of happiness from this.
> 
> This is UnBeta'd so thank you for putting up with me. I think I got rid of all the wrong pronouns for Levi. If there are any left tell me.

Levi was seated across from his mother and father as they waited for Eren to arrive and discuss the matter growing in his stomach. Levi refused food and drink till his Alpha arrived, for all he knew they drugged it to force a miscarriage. He would not put that past his family, for now he was explaining alone.

“You’re with pup your mother says you claim.” Levi’s father eyed him now with disappointment evident.

“I am…I’m mated father and I’m happy.” Levi retorted. His father’s eyes bore into him though, he wanted Eren, but he loved his family as well. This was a nightmare for him in its own way.

“Levi, do you really want a pup? You’re a dancer and have a good life here. The king even favors you for your talent. A general wants you even with child or not. We could take you to a doctor and end this.” His mother offered softly.

This hurt, Levi looked at her wide eyed for a moment and swallowed the growing disgust. He wanted his baby and she had no right to offer this. If she knew he was an Omega…if while she was pregnant she was offered this to remain married to his father, she would have taken it and Levi understood this now.

What hurt more is by their cold words, if he was having this child, they wanted nothing to do with it. He felt a bit of tears pricking his eyes, his whole life they were there and the most important part, they wanted nothing to do with.

“I…I would like to stay with Eren. I want this, can’t you understand this…I’ve been seeing Eren since my first heat…he always held my hand through it, I’ve never mated him in heat. We thought nothing would come of it and mama, papa this is amazing for us. We’re having a child, weren’t you happy like this when you found you were expecting me?”

“Of course we were, but by then we were mated and married when you came. Also, we’re from the same world.” His father added. “Levi, you would live where we can’t take care of you. They could even kill you.”

“I—“The head butler of their home came in and interrupted them.

“Monsieur Yeager has arrived my lord and lady.”

“Oui, send him in then.” Mr. Audet replied and looked back at Levi. He knew this talk was staying calm for his own health, Levi knew in a way there was no yelling and cussing to ensure not to strain him and his pregnancy. An Alpha who lost a child from someone else’s fault was a frightening thing. And Eren was not a creature they wanted to anger if Levi was hurt or in ill health, it was better to discuss calmly, even if there was a lot of anger.

It took less than a minute for the brunette to come through the door. Levi was letting his Omega nature show and he nearly ran over to Eren and threw his arms around his waist. 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and kissed the top of his hair. Eren could smell his Omega was distressed and looked over at the Audets.

Eren pulled himself away from Levi to look at the latter’s face. He cupped both of his cheeks in his hands and offered the young Omega a smile. “I promised see.”

“You’re not a liar for once.” Levi said under his breath and let his eyes meet Eren’s.  
Eren grinned and allowed Levi to pull him through the room, where his parents wanted them to sit.

“Hello, may you introduce yourself?” Levi’s mother said softly now.

The brunette held his hand firmly in his grip and looked at the parents of his lover. “Hello, my name is Eren Yeager, I am the son of Kalura and Grisha Yeager. The pack leaders of those beyond the walls, I am next in line for the throne before my older brother. I am the father of Levi’s child and would like to seek permission to marry your son and take him with me. So he can birth like my kind does.”

Levi gave Eren a reassuring squeeze to the hand in his own. Levi’s father just eyed the other Alpha, this was not looking to well right now.

“Why Levi?” The older man finally asked. “How do you even know my son, why are you in the walls anyways?”

Eren gave a weak smile, “Okay, we’ll start at the beginning then. I came to the walls a little over a year ago and have been seeing for all of it. I caught his first heat…” 

Levi looked down a bit now…

It was a cold winter day and the snow had fallen, Levi had just turned fifteen. The day after his birthday, his mother had him locked in his room when he complained about feeling hot and having a headache. She knew they were the signs of a pre-heat…Her son was able to marry and carry young after this first heat…

No one was going to take him without her permission though.

Levi just stayed in bed like a good child and watched the birds fly around his window. He smiled a bit and sat up, the cloth Petra had placed on his head fell to the ground as he made his way to the window.

He watched them with interest and wished that he could have wings as well. He jimmied the locks and got the window to open. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed to himself. Between his legs was beginning to feel sticky and gross and his head was killing him.

He could also smell General Smith with his mother and father and he grimaced. He liked the man, but not the way his mother wanted him to.

The Omegas acute nose caught another smell, it was a smell like Smith…yet it was rather nice.

Levi looked out the window and sniffed again. The something spoke…

“I knew I smelled an Omega, wow you smell good.” A cheery voice rang up the building to Levi.

“Who are you?”

“Eren and you?”

“None of your business, but you do smell good.” Levi said resting his head on his arms and seeing the figure now standing under his window smiling at him. “And have really pretty eyes.” The brunette was lean and well-built for being around his age, maybe a year older. His hair almost had a reddish tint and was touching his shoulders. It was unruly compared to the people mainly around him and his eyes were yellow like a beautiful gem.

“You look bored, jump and I’ll catch you and we can take off and do something fun.”

Levi perked at this, “Can you? From the manor?”

“I’ll need your name first princess.”

“Levi…Levi Ackerman Audet.”

“Okay Levi, jump and I’ll catch you~” Eren said with a grin now.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Eren said looking up and opening his arms, “Come on jump!~” 

Levi swallowed hard and climbed up on the window ceil before standing on shaky legs. Eren gave him a reassuring smile and held his arms open.

Levi nodded cautiously and took the jump into the arms of his future.

“And we spent the day in town, it was really fun…when I noticed he was in heat, I took him into a nearby shed and held his hand through it. I didn’t touch him till he wanted me to touch him…and we knotted and the rest has led to here.” Eren said running his thumb over the back of Levi’s hand.

“I see, well…Levi is already betrothed to the General. I cannot permit this union, nor will I ever.” His father said in a bitter tone. “Petra, come and take Levi to his room please.” He said ringing a bell and the young Beta came into the room. She noticed the wide eyes on Levi and knew this was going nowhere good.

“Come on little one.” The older woman said gently and she flinched when Eren growled. 

Levi was gripping his pants where he sat and finally spoke, “This is not fair!” He said standing now and moving near his father. 

His father stood as well and slapped him hard across the face, causing the Omega to fall. Levi was guarding his stomach and shot daggers at his father. 

“You’re a disgrace, call the guard and get the Alpha from my sight.” His father said snapping his fingers and the guards positioned outside came for Eren as soon as he lunged at the other Alpha.

Eren snapped his teeth, “Fuck you! You can’t—“ Eren said pulling at the guards now, he was obviously acting his true nature and his eyes were now tinged more yellow.

“I can, Petra take Levi now.” With that the short haired woman helped Levi up and out of the room to prevent him from getting more hurt.

“W-wait Petra, Eren!” Levi said trying to get away from the other.

“Levi, please, let me get some ice for your cheek and we can talk about this.” Petra said softly. If there was any other creature in his home so beautiful, it would be Petra, she was his  
Beta and caretaker. Her mate was exiled beyond the walls, so she took the job caring for Levi. Levi loved her as if she was his mother. Levi nodded and followed her to his room, he was a male Omega going into heat, and she had nothing to fear from him. 

She sat the younger man on his bed and went into the adjacent bathroom.

She came out with a basin to clean the blood and a wet towel, “What happened Levi?” She asked worried. “Your scent changed…and I was so worried, are you carrying? Why was that Titan doing here?”

Levi flinched a bit when she dabbed his lip, “He’s the father of my pup…his name is Eren. I-I…I…I just want him here.” Levi said softly now. Petra could tell this one made Levi a real Omega. 

“I am so sorry Levi…” she said softly and hugged the other gently. Levi groaned a bit from a sharp stomach pain.

“Petra…lock my doors, I don’t want anyone in here…My mother will use this heat to get Smith in my bed!” He said recognizing his heat. Petra seemed hesitant.

“Just you that’s an order do it!” Levi said gripping his stomach now. He now wondered what his father did to Eren. “Only you have the key, just give me a few minutes…to…” his cheeks flushed and the Beta understood.

“Okay, I’ll be back in the hour and lock everything, if anything—“

“I know, thank you and go.” Levi said giving her a tiny smile and laying on his bed. Petra was his most faithful servant and friend, they didn’t need to talk much to understand each other, they were both trapped from those they cared about.

Petra pressed her forehead against the dark wood of the now shut door she had just exited. 

She turned sharply and moved silently through the house.

From another servant, she heard where they were keeping Levi’s Alpha, if his treatment was found out by his pack, there would no doubt be a problem. Also, she knew Levi would never sound so meek unless this meant something to him.

She quietly moved into the west wing, where she could hear the snarling of the Alpha and the guards poking at him.

“G-guards, I heard something outside, Madame Audet wants you to check the gardens.” 

Petra said now. The guards shrugged, they had to listen to the Beta, and she was the Madame’s favorite and the young Lord’s. They left the double doors they were guarding and Petra moved closer. She heard the doors rattle and heard the scratching.

“E-Eren?” She questioned softly.

She heard a growl, “Fucking pieces of shit! Let me out! Levi!” She flinched back a bit and cleared her throat.

“I-I’m Petra Bossard…I am Levi’s caretaker…Eren, can you calm down.”

She heard a low growl and a huff, “Fine…What do you want? Telling me Smith is fucking my mate into the sheets? I just want to get Levi out of here, they have no right to keep him.”

“No, L-Levi ordered me to lock everyone out…I do want to help you…but I’m worried for Levi.”

“You said Bossard right?” Eren said with a little laugh, not acknowledging her other words, 

“You’re her, well if Oluo is right about you, you’ll help me right? I’ll leave with you to and you can come with me beyond the walls. I swear it, your mate serves my father. We found him after the exile, he refuses all other mates and is waiting for you. You have to understand how Levi and I feel right?”

Petra bit her lip in thought.

“Please, I just want Levi safe with me and my family.” Eren said pressing his hands to the  
door he had clawed at. “Please…Petra.”

Eren heard the footsteps leading away from him and sighed in sadness.

While the time seemed to slip away, Levi’s heat was beginning to peak and he writhed against his sheets. Levi was trying his hardest to ignore his heat and sleep. He heard the door click open, “P-Petra…” he said softly looking over and her ushering someone inside.

Levi hid his head under his pillow expecting his mother had forced Petra to let her inside the locked room.

Then a smell hit his nose, it was that of an Alpha and Levi sat up and had a knife from his earlier meal in hand and turned to the door.

A pair of yellow eyes met his blue eyes.

“E-Eren…” Levi said trying to get up on shaky legs. Eren ran over to him and grabbed his Omega into a tight hug.

“We’re leaving.”

“Yes, yes. Anywhere Eren.”

Petra was grabbing a jacket for Levi and rushing around the room. She looked at the mated pair, now with their foreheads pressed together.

“How long before another heat wave Levi?” She asked softly now.

“Maybe an hour…” Levi said letting Eren pick him up, Petra rushed over and put the jacket on Levi gently. 

“We can get out through the stables…” Petra said softly and ushered them from the room and down the hall quietly.

Levi was gripping Eren as tightly as possible, afraid he wouldn’t see him. Petra was able to quietly secure two horses. “Levi should ride with me Eren, his smell will get to strong if we’re riding when his heat hits again.”

“I can handle him, I spent his heats with him when I could…I won’t touch him.” Eren said getting Levi onto the horse that was for him.

“O-Okay…the wall guardsmen is leaving the gate pen for a caravan leaving. We’re going with them…they are going to trade with your pack.” Petra said mounting her horse as Eren got situated behind Levi.

He kissed the raven’s temple and followed behind Petra. Eren kept one hand on Levi’s stomach and held the reign with the other.

“I missed you.” Levi said in a mild daze, his heat was taking a toll on him. He was leaning back against Eren’s chest, almost purring. “You’re fucking me…when we’re out of here.”

Eren laughed softly and handed Levi a drink Petra had given him for him. It was a sleeping herb, it would keep Levi quiet long enough. The young Omega sipped it, fully trusting his Alpha. By the time they were in town, Levi yawned and Eren felt his weight go limp.

“That really works.”

“When he was young, he had a hard time sleeping. So I made that blend for him, it’s completely natural and he trusts its smell. I am very happy it helps now…” Petra answered looking back and seeing Levi fast asleep. “It should not harm the child. It’s just amazing how his scent has changed…and he has a bump already.”

“Well, I am not exactly normal.” Eren said kissing his mate’s temple gently, “He’ll get very sick soon…our children cause problems…but he is strong, that is why I love him.”

“Y-you’re sure?” Petra asked worried.

“I wouldn’t want him hurt…I-I was not expecting a child so soon…were both just young. I’m sixteen and he’s fifteen. It’s hard to believe we fucked up so bad…He was a dancer…had a good life, everything, he’s a young lord. I ruined it loving him.”

“No, when I married Oluo…he thought the same and…it wasn’t true, I loved him and that is all that matters. Levi loves you, he’s running away with you.” Petra gave him a smile, “You’ll be fine.”

“You’ll help him right?” Eren said softly now.

“Of course, I’m his Beta and care for him. When his mother was too busy, I took care of him. I even wet nursed him when he was a baby…I had lost my pup. Oluo and I were 15 at the time, oh…Levi filled a big hole for me and I’ll take care of him always.” Petra said softly.

Eren gave her a smile and they made it to the caravan leaving. “Someone said they would meet me.” Petra said looking around, she caught sight of her contact.

“E-Eld.” She said softly and the tall blonde noticed them. “We’re all here…” she said softly. 

The blonde saw his pack leader’s son, “It really is you Eren.” Eld said softly. “How did this happen…I’m helping you kidnap a Lord’s son.”

“It’s my mate and my pup. He’s mine, not some Lord’s, Levi deserves freedom.” Eren said sternly, “Just get us out of here…” Eren said a bit desperately and motioned to his still asleep mate. He was thanking Petra for the tea now.

Levi stirred slightly from the noises, but he hardly paid attention to it. He was warm and rested against Eren. Eld laughed a bit and motioned them to follow him, but to pull up their hoods. 

He approached the gate and talked with the guard. Levi stirred and cracked his eyes open when the gate made the noises to open. With that, the moon was huge against the tree line, 

Eren caught a whiff of his pack and smiled, with that the caravan left

“Are we leaving?” He looked at Eren drowsily.

“Yeah, we’re leaving…I’m going to take care of you alright?” Eren said taking his free hand and stroking his hair.

Petra rode up beside them, “Eld said Levi could ride in one of the carts when his cramping returns.”

Eren nodded and for now rode with Levi in front of him. The young Omega had come to after a good hour on the horse. He was looking around in wonder, “I’ve never seen so many trees.” Levi was leaning more forward, but Eren pulled him back.

“Be careful, you smell too good and there are quite a few Alphas.” Eren said with a laugh. The brunette kissed the Omegas temple gently. Levi purred and felt an arm around his center. 

“You’re really in control for being in heat.”

“I want to enjoy being out of the walls.” Levi said letting Eren run a hand over his stomach. The bottom of Levi’s stomach was firmer. Eren was swelled with pride right now.

“I love you Levi.” Eren said kissing his temple again and again. 

“I love you Eren…How much longer to your home?”

“About a day, Petra said you could ride in a cart and rest…we can give you enough sleeping drug to ensure you sleep through it.”

“I’d like that…” Levi said tiredly, “I’d prefer to sleep through my heat…”  
With that, Eren saw that Levi was resting guarded by Petra in a cart for the rest of their journey.

The escape was so smooth, it was sad…It was as if Levi’s parents had let him go willingly and that was that. They were more worried about their reputation than their son…  
Eren rode into the encampment first and was met with a black haired teen. “Hey…Mikasa.”

“Where have you been?! Kalura was worried, after she talked to you, you ran off!” Mikasa answered in an irritated tone.

“I was taking what was mine from the walls. I’m going to be a dad, can you believe it?” Eren said flashing a smile and jumping from his horse. “Where’s my mother, I want her to check him.”

“Him?” Mikasa asked now raising an eyebrow. 

“A male Omega, he’s carrying and in heat. I think he needs the comfort of another Omega. An older Omega…sorry Mikasa, I have to go and find her. Can you see to Mrs. Bossard and get Oluo to her? They won’t believe their eyes when they see each other.” Eren said walking swiftly to the cart, he needed to grab the young Omega. 

Levi stirred and looked up at the Alpha, “Where are we?” The raven haired teen said softly. 

“My home, come on, we’re going to my tent…Hang on to my neck okay?” Eren said getting his arms under his legs and his back and picking him up. “Oh…wow…” he said feeling the sticky mess Levi was leaving.

“I-I can’t control it…don’t laugh.” Levi said mortified now.

“No…this is what makes you special Levi, I love you, I would let you puke on me, shit on me, anything if you were that ill or far gone... I love you, taking care of you is my priority.” Eren said adjusting him against his chest and kissing the sweaty forehead. Levi mewled and clung to the Alpha.

“You’re way too good to me.” Levi said softly. He looked around at the people in the encampment, he could hear children and animals. The tents were made of skins and furs, even their clothes were strange, simple and beautiful, furs for warmth and simple hand woven cloths. They looked free with feathers in their hairs and different braid work. The animals were kept near, and were fat and well taken care of. All the gem like eyes were on him, he swallowed a bit.

“Don’t mind them…you’re in heat and a new face. You’re safe, they’ve only seen a male Omega once and he was sent away to be married to the one he loved in the wall.” Eren said watching them as well as he passed, sending a silent message to them to leave the Omega be.

Eren weaved his way through the camp and to his own tent, his family knew he was coming home and had all his things set up. As if Eren would get captured fully in the walls, he knew how to talk and fight his way out of need be.

The one thing that had worried his parents, was the taking of the nobleman’s son. His father had advised against it, but when Eren told of him mating with the other, it was decided to have Eren take the young Omega with them.

It was customary for the pack leaders children and grandchildren to be raised with the others. Levi needed to come with them, just by tradition Levi needed to be taken beyond the walls.

Eren caught eyes with his father when he passed and kept moving Levi into a safer area. Inside his tenet, it was lined with furs and sleeping mats.

Also, his mother sat waiting inside, “Is that him?” His mother asked softly and moved to help Eren set down the Omega on a mat with enough pillows.

Levi groaned softly, with his heat, came cramps and back pain from the child as well. He was tired and sore everywhere. Right now, the sexual activeness of the heat was low and the pain and cramping was happening. 

Kalura brought over a bowl of water and placed the towel on his forehead. “Yeah, this is Levi mom.”

Levi cracked an eye to see he woman who looked so much like Eren. She was a beautiful older woman, more motherly, mysterious and different from his own mother.

“He’s beautiful Eren, but I am sorely disappointed in you, you know better than to push an Omega into a long ride while in heat.”

“I had to, they tried to lock us from each other…They were going to mate Levi pregnant or not to someone else!”

“Don’t raise your voice, he’s probably got a big enough headache as is. Look, your father wants to speak with you. I’ll tend him, go.”

“But—“

“Just listen for once Eren.” His mother said turning away from the young Alpha, “it has to do with the succession ceremony, about your brother as well, now go.” She ordered and Eren obeyed without another word to his mother.

A silence fell over the two Omegas till the elder spoke.

“How are you feeling little one? I hope you are not unwell or hurt from the journey.” She said softly.

“I-I’m fine…nauseous but, I’m fine. Eren…where was he called to?”

“His father is giving him the throne, well, when you marry, you both will be our heads, but first, you must be made well. When was the last sex rush?”

“Sex rush?”

“When was the last time you wanted to be mounted?”

“About a day…I was asleep for most of the traveling. Eren and…and Petra—Where is she?” Levi asked trying to sit up now and look for his Beta, his friend.

“She’s here, within the camp. Eren had her shown to a member named Oluo, he has been with our group for about the time you were living as a child. He was exiled and we gave him a home, she Is with her love, as you are with yours.”

“Mine…Eren.” Levi said softly, laying back more against the mats and pillows.

“Eren was right when he said you had pretty eyes, they remind me of a good storm. Cloudy and full of wonder.”

“Will Eren be alright?” levi asked the elder worried now.

“He has mounted an Omega without a proper marriage, so he is in trouble in that sense. In the other, he has claimed a very rare thing and his children will be magnificent. So, in other words, his ends justified the means. I will pull his ear still for making you ride, you poor thing.”

Levi gave a small laugh and smiled for the older woman. “I really love him…I’d ride for a month if it was needed to be with him.”

“Spoken like a court noble. Your heat should be back in force by morning, once Eren returns, we will leave you both alone for the next few days. Then we move again, to ensure no one comes after you. Levi, I need you to be strong, a pregnancy is not easy.”

“I’ll be whatever is needed.” Levi replied softly.

The flap to the tent reopened and in stepped Eren. He smiled seeing Levi more wake and alert. His mother brushed herself off as she stood, “I trust you’ll both be okay?” She said softly now.

“Yeah.” Eren said moving to kneel by where Levi was laying.

Kalura smiled a bit at them both, “We’ll talk in the morning. Please, don’t wake the whole camp.” She said leaving the tent.

Levi was flushed a dark red and felt Eren place a hand on his cheek.

“How are you?” The brunette asked and brushed some of Levi’s hair from his face.

“I’m okay, I really like your mom, and she’s funny. She knows how to keep you in check and I like it.” Levi said purring in the back of his throat. Eren’s smell was wonderful to his nose and it was bringing his heat back in full force. “Eren…you promised.” Levi said sitting up as best he could to kiss the brunette.

Eren met him halfway and pressed a bit of his wait as he now hovered over the young Omega. Levi was still in his sleeping clothes from the manner. A loose shirt and a coat with non-formal pants. 

Eren growled a bit and took all of this off of him, “How come I’m the only one naked?” Levi now asked annoyed.

Eren laughed and shed his shirt and other clothing for his Omega, right now all that was separating them was not actually being joined.

Levi admired the taller of the two, Eren was sculpted well and the tan on his skin was beautiful. While, even he was well built from dancing…he liked the fact Eren was taller and more dominate. Eren looked over to see the low bed, it was only used for a mated pair and he smiled picking up Levi and having him wrap his legs around his waist. He carried the shorter male over to the low bed. His kind usually just slept on mats, because this was their pack leader’s son, and they knew the Omega was a noble, they had a bed brought in for them.

The bed creaked meeting the weight of the smaller of the two bodies, and groaned when it was met with another body. Cold and dark, this tent showed the stares of the crowd that had watched them today, Levi’s parents…The Smiths, watched them be in love. A cold reminder that this was wrong, they would both be punished by Levi’s kind for being unwed, yet, Eren’s kind had welcomed them in. They were cautious but, they accepted them.

Levi gasped softly when his lips collided with his own, “W-we…Ere—“ He was over him, dark hair tickling Levi’s face. Levi moaned into the kiss when Eren’s hands ran down his body.  
“Please, fuck everyone and everything right now…I love you, Levi...So much.” He is not taking you away from me…No one will take you away from me.” He whispered and kissed the spot just under his ear, the scent gland was swelled again. Levi shivered and was shaking. 

“I’m scared…” Levi said softly.

“I am to…I really am. My dad said, we would protect you…my future is with you.” His fingers threaded with Levi’s own and it felt like a burning iron pressed to their hands.  
Levi was shaking more now…So many thoughts swarmed in the eyes he could stare into for hours.

“I love you…” Levi whispered, more to reaffirm herself and let his hands roam Levi and he kept one hand firmly in Levi's own, to reassure him this was real. They were alive…breathing, free and deep in the pit of a deadly crime.

Levi moved and bared more of his neck to Eren’s kisses when he continued. Eren was gentle and treated Levi’s body as a holy temple, pure, unsullied…it made Levi’s heart feel heavy and black. He gasped softly and pulled his face back to continue the kiss. This felt perfect and wrong all at once, he loved him, he loved him so much it hurt. Gentle touches, heavy breaths, it hurts. Sheets and pillows were moved and clumsily kept out of the way. Finally there was pain.

Small hands gripped him tightly and let him continue and claiming the last part of Levi he did not have…”Eren, we’re mating for reals, A-ah!” A small yelp told him he had claimed what his heart and body both wanted. It only served to drive him into Levi more and make him his.

“I-It hurts E-Eren…” Levi said with a sharp intake of breath. Levi gripped his back and pressed him closer to himself. He moved Levi's hair out of his face, his arms shakily keeping as much weight off of him as possible. “I know…Shhhhh, I’ll make it all go away.” Eren said softly and pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead. “I promise.”  
Glossy eyes met his and he pressed his forehead to Levi’s own. “I love you.” He said under his breath.

“I love you.” Levi whispered back. He threaded his other hand with his own. “I love you so much it hurts.” Levi said shakily, under the weight of lust and shame. Gently Eren moved his lower half against Levi’s own and Levi threw his head back and gasped.

Eren gasped against Levi’s neck. His gentle movement becoming firmer and causing Levi to quiver and cling tighter as he kept pushing him closer to oblivion. “E-eren…a-ahn.” Levi clung more to Eren as his thrusts grew more firm and dug his nails into the tan back.  
Levi whimpered and brought his hands to his mate’s waist and pressed him deeper inside himself. Eren moved his mouth and sank his teeth into Levi’s neck, drawing blood. The knot catching and Levi for once not fighting what was happening.

His mate, everything was perfect to Levi...Eren was his, forever, they promised each other forever. 

 

Fast, rough, gentle and perfect…The purest of feelings in the blackest of sins.


	3. Time moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's been three months...I don't know, but the air is clearer out here. 
> 
> Thank you for this, but...we need to be careful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first three months~I was hoping to only have a few chapters, but probably I'll split them in increments of three and have Levi birth and the plot be solved in the last one, so three more chapters~
> 
> Again, this is unbeta'd, so please help if you can~THANK YOU FOR READING~

It had only been a few weeks since he got here, he lost count, he thought maybe it had already been a month and no words from the walls. He was feeling safe now.

Levi sat on the mats near the fire and watched as the people danced and laughed. One large fire in the center of the encampment, making this feel more like a family setting than when he was with his own parents.

His eyes shone with the yellow flickering of the fire, moved with the people. He had refused to dance and his eyes caught his mate dancing with a young child. Their prince acknowledging their presence and smiling, enjoying their company.

Levi smiled when Eren turned and grinned at him. The brunette kissed the young girl’s hand and made his way back over to Levi.

The raven haired of the two shifted over so Eren could sit on his mat as well. “Having fun?” Eren said a little out of breath.

“What is the party for?”

“Winter, we’re celebrating winter~Which means, reproduction for us. I don’t have to worry much since I have you two though.” Eren placed a hand on Levi’s stomach.

“Yeah.”

Eren leaned over and pressed his lips to Levi’s, “You’re so cute.”

“Shut it Yeager.” Levi said pushing him away.

“As of a few hours ago, you’re Yeager as well~Hey, another reason for the party!” Eren teased. Levi mewled when Eren pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. Levi brought his arms around Eren’s neck and moved his legs to straddle him.

“I want you.” Levi whispered softly and pressed his lips back to Eren. Eren purred a bit and helped Levi with his pants, or at the least tried to.

“What are you doing!?” Levi said stopping his hands.

“Look around closely, there are enough couples fucking here.” Eren moved his mouth to Levi’s neck and bit into the area of is scent gland. Levi moaned and tilted his head now, his eyes scanned the crowd and his eyes met stormy blue ones. The black haired girl was shooting daggers at him…Mikasa.

Levi pushed at Eren’s shoulders now and made the Alpha stop nipping at his neck, 

“Something wrong Levi?”

“Not in the mood…”

Eren brought Levi’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

“You were just a few seconds ago.”

“Well, I’m not now.” Levi said getting up from Eren’s lap. “I’ll see you in the tent…Love you.”

“Love you.” Eren said holding his hand as long as possible to Levi was able to pull his hand completely away. Eren watched his back and remembered where his Omega, his mate was looking. He spotted the problem and got up walking over.

“Why are you doing this to him?” Eren asked to Mikasa now, more than irritated. The girl looked up at him.

“What? Reminding him that this is not his place.”

“His place is with me and our child. His place is at my side.” Eren hissed out.

“You mean my place, which he stole. He belongs in the wall, fucking some Alpha with money. What you needed was someone like us, but you put us all in danger of a counter attack from the walls for a child made out of wedlock.”

“How dare you!” Eren said losing his temper. “That is your sovereign, everyone likes him but, you. If you do one thing to him, stress him, even make him think of doubt, I will not let it go unpunished. You are my friend, don’t let it come to that.” Eren said turning from her now.  
Eren moved through the encampment to his tent. He walked through the flaps and spotted Levi with his mother. His mother had taken quite the shine to the young Omega.

His mother was feeling Levi’s stomach and checking the progress. 

“You’re getting firmer, the baby is growing I remember when I was carrying Eren, he gave me such a time.” Kalura said softly and Levi laughed, “I can only imagine.”

Kalura noticed her son and smiled, “I should leave you alone, I can’t help it. I wasn’t expecting a grandchild for some time, I’m excited, as is Grisha…even if he does not show it.”

Kalura stood from the fur mat and pat her son’s shoulder as she walked out.

“So, mom likes you.”

“Yeah” Levi said moving from the fur mat to his sleeping mat.

Eren went over to him and pulled him into his arms. “I’m sorry, I’m not making this easier…I love you, but I did break off a long engagement and she felt for me.”

“I understand, it’s just…” Levi bit his lip before turning his head towards Eren. “Don’t like sharing.” Levi said pulling from Eren and laying back on his mat.  
Eren smiled down at him, “Figured.”

Eren went over and laid with Levi on the mat. He spooned the shorter man from behind and kissed behind his ears.

“Love you wife.”

“Get your hands off me now, you fucked it up.” Levi grumbled out. 

“I love our baby as well~” Eren said not letting go and rubbing Levi’s stomach.

“What did I curse myself to?” Levi whined and tried to scoot away from Eren.

“My bride, a ruler of a people, a mom. I think any girl would be flattered.”

“’m not a girl.” Levi mumbled and let the breath of his mate lull him a bit. “I want to sleep now.” Levi mumbled and nuzzled against the other male. Eren wrapped his arms tighter around his mate.

“If the world opposes us…I’m yours always.” Eren whispered to the teen against him, who was now breathing evenly.

Eren kissed his ear gently and made him squirm in his sleep. Levi mewled and nuzzled back to his warmth and didn’t wake up. “I need you babe, so much.”

They made it through the first month, now just for the rest.

All Levi knew with the time now, was his body was getting slightly bigger, he thought it had been another month...Eren had said reaching this town would take that long.

Levi stared at himself in the mirror, his hands going over the small bump there. The bump was much more visible on his person.

He smiled and ran his hands over the bump again and looked over at the woman sharing a room with him.

The pack had stopped at a reserve outside the walls. They did a large amount of trade with this place and were welcomed as benevolent spirits for their power and age, especially with the head’s son having a child, it gave the town cause to celebrate. Apparently Eren was older than he had said, at 235, he was young enough to not be expected to have children, but old enough to take the crown. His excuse was, ‘in human age, I am only a year older than you~’

Levi looked at Petra and smiled a bit, “I’m getting fat.” He said walking over and sitting by her.

“You’re hardly showing that much, it’s cute right now.” Petra said to the teen. Levi scoffed and looked around the room again.

The door made a noise and in came his husband. Levi looked Eren over now, “Well, hey there you two.” Eren said happily and walked into the room.

“Hello Majesty.” Petra said politely.

“Petra, just Eren. Only Levi can call me majesty.”

“Asshole.”

“Ouch, someone is cranky.” Eren said dismissing Levi’s friend and sitting with the raven haired teen. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and tugged Levi closer. “Can I have a kiss?”

“You are supposed to go out with your father today.”

“I know, he can wait~” Eren said softly and kissed Levi’s cheek. He learned that for their pack, a kiss on the cheek was just as affectionate as kiss on the lips.

Levi scoffed and leaned up pressing his lips to Eren’s. Eren nipped him playfully and pinned him back against the bed. “Why are you desirable?”

“’m not in heat…” Levi said parting his legs to accommodate Eren. The brunette leaned in and kissed him again.

“I know…I just want you.” Eren whispered to him and ground his hips against Levi. Levi mewled and brought his arms around the others neck. “I love you Levi.” Eren said softly and pressed his lips to his again and brought his hand to the hem of Levi’s shirt. “May I?”

“Yes.” Levi said kissing Eren in Return and helping the other with his clothing. Levi pulled his shirt off and Eren latched his mouth to his neck and suckled the soft skin. “Mmmmm, Eren, you have to meet your father soon…”

Eren undid his own pants and pulled Levi’s down just to bare him, he quickly pulled the Omega onto his lap and kissed him.

“I want you more, he can wait a bit. I won’t knot though.”

“How disappointing.” Levi laughed a tiny bit to himself and brought his arms around Eren’s neck. He felt something prodding at him and tensed, his nails digging into his own arms. He kissed Eren and nipped at his lips. Eren chuckled and lifted Levi before entering him.

Levi arched his back and let out a small moan of contentment. Eren pecked him gently before moving himself and Levi began moving as well.

Quiet moans came from the Omega from the lack of pace. “E-Eren…harder…please…faster.” Levi said quivering in the other’s lap.

Eren smirked and shook his head, “I like feeling all of you…” He whispered and brought his arms around Levi’s waist pressing them closer together, chest to chest. Levi gasped and looked at Eren.

“I love you, I really do…Just everything about you.”

“Don’t get all sappy because my dick is in your ass.”

“Fuck you!” Levi said trying to get away from him now.

“There’s the Levi I love.” Eren tumbled them so Levi was now under him on the bed. “I should take advantage of the fact we have a bed~” He purred and kissed Levi’s cheek. 

Blue eyes met yellow and Eren leaned in kissing him and beginning to thrust again. Levi mewled and arched into his Alpha. Sharp nails digging into the sheets below him, since he joined the pack his body was changing.

His nails were sharper his skin paler and his teeth had small points. He never noticed, but when Eren bit him, he had them as well. Levi could probably attest it to the child, daddy was different, and so mommy had to be different as well.

Gods, this baby was something different.

A particularly hard thrust had Levi keening loudly and wrapping his legs around Eren. They were picking up a rhythm and the bed was hitting the wall…

They were lost to the lust… Until the door opened and in came Eren’s mother. 

“Eren, your father sad to come get yo—“Kalura blinked and Eren and Levi froze in place. It became an awkward stare down. Kalura broke the air.

“Well…sorry Eren, but he’s getting mad. So, pop out and over.”

“M-Mom…kind of…well turned on right now.” Eren hissed and moved his eyes towards Levi in a pointing motion. Kalura sighed and nodded.

“You have five minutes.” She said turning and leaving them alone.

“I swear Yeager…move now!” His now angry Omega said clenching his internal muscles around him.

Eren took it as a sign and picked up where they left off.

When they were done, Levi pulled Eren from the room by his hand and they were met with Grisha standing with his wife, bickering.

They both turned seeing the young men, “There you are, any longer and Grisha would have gotten a show as well.” Kalura said with a laugh. “With that said, I will be taking Levi into town and you Eren will fulfill your duties.” His mother walked over and pulled the Omega from him.

Eren kissed Levi’s cheek before he walked after his father. “See you in a bit.”

“Love you.” Levi said before being tugged along by the Alpha female. Eventually, he would take her role.

Levi gave Eren a small, almost nonexistent smile and disappeared from sight. Eren went and finished his duties for the day as well.

It was calm, not much word about what the walls were planning to retrieve Levi. Eren could breathe easy for now…He didn’t have to worry about them taking Levi.

When he found out Smith was not just an aristocrat, but next in line to take control of that walled community, he panicked. Smith was already an excellent Alpha….but, he held Levi’s heart, he knew that if his parents retrieved and stole Levi back, he would be mated to Erwin…

Eren bit his lip and hoped their contestant movement as a pack would discourage them…

Levi was no longer tracking the days, when he woke that morning, something felt wrong about the air though. it made him uneasy...

By the third month, Levi was much larger than most females at this time. Kalura predicted he could be carrying twins. The thought, it felt nice, two little Eren’s to love.

Levi stretched his back as best he could and moved to roll his sleeping mat up and place it on the carriage that was parked near their tent.

The Omega was met with a fuss from a young woman named Krista. “You shouldn’t be lifting!” She said scurrying over and taking the mat from him. 

He laughed and shook his head, “I’m fine.” She always looked so scared, but she was a sweet girl. Levi allowed her to take the mat from him and place it where it was needed. Levi turned and walked towards the main fire, he surveyed the area and noticed it was mainly the women still there. He was searching for Kalura…instead he was met with Mikasa.

“Yes?” He said slightly irritated.

“I’ve been ordered to watch you…Have you eaten?”

“Not hungry…” Levi said to her with no malice, just apathy.

“Look, I may not like you shorty, but you are important to Eren and he’s important to me. So, I am sorry for before, but my duty is to my Alpha male and female.” She said giving a slight bow of her head.

“Thank you, right now I just want to rest, where are the others?”

“They caught wind a wall group was on their way here…they went to see what they wanted.” Mikasa answered and led Levi to sit around the fire. They idly just chatted about one thing to another concerning the pack. Mikasa, even if another Omega, when Eren ascended, they had both decided she would be Levi’s Beta along with Petra.

Petra had been busy trying to reconnect with her mate. Levi saw her when she came to tend him, but Kalura had taken a lot of that job and allowed the female her space.

Mikasa tensed as did Levi when the smell of the walls hit their nose…Levi recognized the man riding next to Grisha, his name was Nile Dok. Levi grit his teeth and Mikasa made her way over, “Why are they here?”

“They came to see Levi.” Grisha said brushing past her. 

Levi saw Eren not far behind them, very disgruntled and unhappy. Levi moved as quickly as he could to Eren and his horse. His pal hand touching Eren’s thigh and making the Alpha meet the eyes of his Omega. Eren gave him a smile and moved to get off his horse and kiss Levi’s cheek.

“Hey…”

“Hey…” Levi said in return, his eyes swimming with questions.

“Look…they just want to see if you’re alive and well. An order from the king of their walls to my father, another king. Nothing to drastic, doesn’t mean I hate them this close any less…” Eren said putting an arm around Levi’s waist protectively.

“They sent just him?” Levi asked now.

“No, him and a guy named Zakarius. Know him?”

“Yeah, he’s Erwin’s second in command…” Levi said under his breath, “Which means, he’s reporting to him and Dok is just the excuse. I was his prize, and you swooped in and took me away…my family nor him are taking it lightly…”

“I know.”

“Than please be on your guard…I really don’t know what Smith would do, or my parents.” Levi said turning back to the Alpha.

 

 

“I know, I’ll protect you…”


	4. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at them. Aren't they perfect Levi?
> 
> Sorry if I'm intruding on your story. I am just a really proud man right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some time later, because life was pretty peaceful for them. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry, again no Beta~
> 
> The walls have some things the wanderers do not though.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~I am not a super graphic writer, so this was hard to write. Just a little more, btw, They;'re kind can heal, it takes time, but they can~

It had been months since Levi had seen Nile or Mike. They had checked on him consistently every month during his pregnancy. They were met with a hospitable Eren and a rather hostile and very pregnant Levi.

As the children approached, Mike came more than Nile did. Not for himself, but a very curious Omega he was mated to, sent him more and more.

During the months passed, Levi and Eren had taken over where Grisha and Carla decided to rest. Petra had her vows brought back with her mate and Mikasa was very protective of Levi.  
They spent their time wandering and had stayed in tow towns and once in a walled city. They were back in the woods again and Levi was heavy enough with child, they mounted a better camp for the birth.

Mike had begun to help finding them a doctor, as curtesy of his mate Hange, an old friend of Levi’s. He would not be able to birth the children without surgery, being a man and carrying twins was not helping this.

Right now, Levi was preoccupied, it was one of the few times he and Eren were alone.

Unsteady hands wandered over the back of his mate. Levi looked over to the entrance of the tent before turning his attention back to Eren. The brunette trying to coax the pregnant Omega to mate, Levi was having a hard enough time resisting.

At this point in his pregnancy, he was showing more and more reluctance to mate with his Alpha. His body paled, nails sharp and teeth now pointed. He didn’t feel as beautiful to be near Eren. 

Eren wore it well…and he felt he was ugly. The Alpha always did his best to reassure the Omega that he was perfect though.

Levi was pulled away from his musing when Eren grew forceful and slipped inside the Omega. Levi clenched his eyes and tightened around the Alpha. Eren leaned forward and kissed by his ear. “You okay?”

Eren ensured he would bring no harm to the children and when Levi nodded, he began to thrust gently into the Omega. The shorter male arched into Eren and grasped tightly to the Alpha. “A-ah~” Levi mewled and spread his legs more for his Alpha.

Eren laughed softly and thrust with a more firm movement inside the other. Levi was pantin at this point. “Gods I need this—“

They didn’t get far before there was a call for Eren.

Levi whimpered in the back of his throat when the Alpha pulled out and fixed their clothes. 

“Those fuckers keep coming to check on you.” Eren said helping Levi get bundles, the snow was falling now.

“I…I don’t get why they just don’t leave me alone…I’m done with the walls.” Levi was sitting up now and fixed his shirt. “They always come when we’re fucking as well…which does not help. Erwin is doing this on purpose…My mother must have a hand in it as well, after all I am there only child.” Levi stood with a huff and walked out of the tent with Eren trailing behind.

They walked into the camp and saw the scurrying of the women to watch form their tents in safety from the wall dwellers.

Levi looked back at Eren and the Alpha brought an arm around his waist to greet the party.

Levi caught sight of Mike easily and frowned, “What does Erwin want now?” The Omega asked now. The Alpha that had come from the walls snorted.

“Aren’t you still rude as ever?” He said dismounting the horse he was on. “I came to check on you on my own accord and Hange’s. The woman is worried about you. The one checking on you for Erwin is Nile.”

Levi gave the man a glare and leaned more into Eren, “Yeah…I miss her as well…I want to know how your guys’ pups are?” Levi said relaxing a bit, he always forgot Mike had explained why he came so often.

“I came with a letter from Marco Bott, the one to birth your pups.”

“Yeah…” Levi walked over and Mike held out the letter for him. Levi’s nose was sensitive and he would smell Hange on him.

Hange had been Levi’s friend in the walls and she was one of the first people he told when he began to mate with Eren.

He trusted her judgment more than he let on and they had six children. Levi knew she was experienced. Also, she agreed to let her colleague come and help Levi birth. “So, again how are your pups?”

“Good, you look different, she would surely not believe me when I tell her you look like an Outsider now.”

“Sure…” Levi said evasively and looked at Eren than back at Mike. “I’m fine…why can’t anyone get that? I’m happy here…”

“Your mother and father want you home. They plan to go to the king with this wish.”  
“There are two kings involved here and I am the mate of one of them, my children are his as well…”

“You were the prospective mate of the other. Erwin has ascended after his father. I’m just here to inform you…and to ensure lives aren’t lost for stupid reasons. In the end you are a wall dweller…”

Levi sucked in a deep breath and rested his hands on his stomach. “The stupidity would be from your end in the walls…I am not worth a war. I’m a normal Omega. I want a family, my mate and that’s it.”

“It’s your blood and part of the reason Eren was in the wall, I’m sure he explained?”

“He did when we got married.”

Eren chimed, “He punched me.”

“You’re pure blooded Levi, if anything you’re closer to a natural Titan like Eren…you give the children everything to make them perfect and then some. If Eren were to use your blood for war, he would win.” Mike explained in a whisper. “Your mother knew this and that’s why she hid you so much. She wanted to keep the secret, you can give them an upper hand, and they can take the walls with you.”

Eren sighed, “I have no interest in war. Levi’s blood could give my kind the ability to transform again, he is giving that to our children as well…but why wage war? We have a good thing with just wondering, I have no interest in exploiting my mate and sacrificing innocent lives.”

“Be careful…an Alpha is docile when his children are born and Erwin knows this. Eren won’t be able to protect you when your children arrive. The whole pack must know this and be alert.” Mike said softly.

“We know…” Levi said pondering what Mike had said, hardly paying attention as Mike now addressed Eren.

The first time Mike had come, Levi did not trust him, but gradually he found the man wanted to protect him. His wife had watched him as Petra had and was worried when he was reported as a disappearance beyond the walls. Mike kept her informed of the young Omega.

“We’re aware… Erwin isn’t stupid though and Eren’s hormones would kick in before he could make it back to the walls.” Mike explained now.

Levi had his arm snug around Eren and the latter was doing the same. “I won’t let them take me…Eren would not let them just have me.”

“Mike, Levi is my world, Erwin. Yes, he is a threat, but he won’t beat me.” Eren said now to assure the other Alpha.

“I still worry, you’re both barely not pups yourself.” Mike said running a hand through his hair. “Well with that said, I was only authorized out for trade, can I borrow something to show I did trade.”

Levi smiled, “Of course~” The Omega went over to a trader’s cart and exchanged some of his eggs for some bread that only their kind make. “This should show you did trade~” Levi was much friendlier now that he was pregnant. He handed the newly traded goods to the tall Alpha.

A perfect docile Omega, like any Omega, he would be a good mother. With that Mike got his horse ready to leave again.

Eren gave Mike some steel weapons and the other Alpha was on his way back to the walls. Levi sighed as he watched the man leave. Levi turned back and looked at Eren, “He’s right…it’s too perfect of a time.”

“I know, we’ll have guards, but…I really can’t assure anything.”

“I know, but we can try.” Eren smiled and pulled Levi close, kissing the top of his head.

Levi smiled at is Alpha and took both of Eren’s hands in his own. Levi placed the hands on their growing children. “Almost…just a little longer.” Levi said softly and smiled when Eren got a stupid happy grin on his face.

Levi pulled away and wrapped the furs around him tighter, it was cold now and the snow was falling. “It’s almost another year for me.”

“I thank the day you were born because I have you now.”

“Someone is smooth~” Levi scoffed and shivered when a breeze passed them.

“Love, get inside the main hut with my mother and warm up.” Eren said ushering the other towards the tent with the main fire. Levi kept a firm stance though.

“Or you can warm me like you were earlier~”

Eren went wide eyed before he smiled and easily lifted Levi to continue what had transpired before Mike arrived.

The couple exited their tent in time for supper. Levi went and helped the other Omegas and Betas, while the Alphas went for the hunt. They searched out deer, or bear. They planned to feast, Levi was giving birth to an heir very soon and they were excited. Levi stayed near Mikasa and talked with the dominate Omega.

Mikasa had come to be nurturing to Levi. She cared for Eren and therefore, she cared for his mate, it took time, but she was becoming more used to the other.

Levi was helped to the fire by her and he worked the bread with a few others, “Have any pain?” Mikasa asked softly.

“Just a little here and there, but nothing with contractions yet.” Levi answered and went back to what he was doing. “I won’t be able to birth well with twins…I’m scared, but I have to do this.” Levi said softly, “I am a man…but I am still an Omega. I am freaking out, woman are amazing…they want children and are so strong. They amaze me, you amaze me Mikasa, and you would handle this much better than I would.”

“You’re stronger than I am…You left home, safety, your whole life just to be with Eren. You’re alone without him or your children, I still have my family…I may not be there blood but, they are my family.”

“Thank you Mikasa, but I have a family here, I have you and Eren, my babies, the Yaegers, this whole encampment, the people are my family.”

Mikasa sighed and pat Levi’s shoulder, “You’re a good person Levi.”

“Thank you, I hear the Alphas, they’re being rowdy and I think they caught a bear.” Levi said when he heard the squeal of the children.

Eren was dismounting his horse and saw his mate, he went and kissed Levi grinning. “I got the kill tonight~ Praise to the gods, they have blessed us and me…” Eren ran a hand over Levi’s stomach. “I am a lucky man~”

“Yeah, well start butchering the beast so we can have it then~” Levi said kissing Eren’s cheek and he obliged and helped the other Alphas and the Omegas who hunted.

That night was festive, food was abundant, music was playing and the place was alive again. Eren had taken being the Alpha Male from his father and mother. Levi was about to birth. 

They were excited for their leaders.

So far, they had proved they were able and willing to work for the people in the pack. Levi was stern and kind, while Eren was strong with loyalty. They completed each other perfectly and they lead well.

Levi was resting against his side. Dozing here and there the Omega looked up at Eren as he laughed at what one of the hunters had said.

Levi felt a strange pressure in his stomach. He grimaced and ran a hand over his stomach. Accompanying the pressure came a sharp pain in the upper part of his stomach, this made Levi gasp and double over.

His Alpha noticed immediately and put a hand on his back, “Levi? Levi what’s wrong? Is it the babies?”

“I-I think there coming…Ow,ow.ow, fuck Eren their coming.” Levi gasped out and put his hands on his stomach, groaning every contraction that came.

Eren shouted for his mother and the midwives, “I’m going to be a father… Gods, we have to get him to the tent.

Eren picked Levi up with some effort, getting him to the tent with a fire and all the things needed to help the Omega bring the children to the world as safely as possible.

Carla went quickly and sent for the doctor. They were lucky who Hange suggested, lived close to where they decided to stop and he was there quickly to help the Omega. It was planned to camp near him for Levi's and the children's health.

Levi was paled considerably and quacking with pain. “E-eren…Fuck it hurts…” He said reaching for the other’s hand. In respect, Eren was supposed to leave and leave his mate in private. Levi was raised in the walls, the father helped the mother through this, and he wanted Eren in that room with him.

“I know baby, it’ll be over, and we’ll both be holding a beautiful set of children. Our twins are coming baby.” 

Levi nodded and let Eren kiss his forehead and he looked around the room as the midwives began to wet cloths and get herbs ready. Levi nodded to be cut, so the risk was very high. 

They had a doctor who was willing from the walls to help with this aspect. He came in and Eren sighed relieved. “Marco…thank you for this.”

“Of course, are the guards set up around? Levi will be very weak when he’s birthed and that will make you calm.”

“Yeah, everyone is on high alert right now.”

“Okay~Levi I’m Marco Bott and I will be cutting you open under here.” Marco said running his finger in line at the bottom of his stomach. “And then stitching you before you lose too much blood.”

Levi nodded shakily and allowed Eren to help situate him on the mat where this would be taking place, “Do you want to wait a bit?”

“No…the sooner the better before I lose my nerve.”

Marco came back in with his tools and made sure the couple was ready for this. Eren pressed his forehead to Levi’s when he was prepared for the surgery. There was a chance he could die and he stared into his mate’s eyes before Marco told them he was starting. Eren tried to keep Levi’s focus on him, Levi was screaming when the knife began to cut, instincts taking over, and trying to writhe in pain. Eren continue with reassuring words and held the other firmly against the mats. His moving would result in a mistake.

"Shhhh, baby shhhh it’s almost over.” Eren whimpered out, wanting nothing more than this to end for his mate. Levi was breathing heavily and had tears leaking from his eyes. Levi was strong, but right now, even Eren knew he would probably be crying as well.

Eren held his breath when the first child was pulled from Levi. The child was taken by Eren’s mother, who worked to get him to cry and breath, clearing his air ways as best she could. 

The room was silent until the shrieks of the child were heard. 

“Hear that Levi…our son already hates the cold. Hang in there baby….one more.” Eren said stroking Levi’s clammy face. The Omega nodded and felt everything as Marco worked the other child out.

Marco let out a distressed noise. “This child...is an odd color and the cord, there’s a pulse but…the cord—“ Eren let Levi go and moved towards Marco and the child. He rubbed the small chest trying to excite breath, then he soon dipped his head and tried to give air to the infant. Marco had to leave Eren to that as he worked to reseal the wound he made on Levi. 

The Omegas lips are blue…He was losing blood quickly and his breathing was getting shallow. Marco after much effort was able to stop the bleeding and work to ensure Levi was back in a solid piece.

Levi through his blood loss felt a needle in his arm, he trusted this man though. Through the darkening vision and hearing, he heard Eren’s mother tell her son the child was likely dead.  
This made Levi make a noise in the back of his throat as if in pain. If anything he wanted to die in place of his baby…maybe it was too late. If he was a better Omega…maybe the child would be okay…

Eren was still working to breathe life into the other child. Levi looked around with hazy eyes, this was also due to some drugs Marco now injected into him to help him sleep. It was too risky to give him these drugs before the birth. 

Before Levi was lost to the drug, he finally heard a new cry and Eren let out a sob of relief.

The Alpha held the weak infant in his arms as he moved back over to Levi and ran a hand down his face, “I am so proud of you…”

Eren looked over to his mother who held the other twin, “Two boys, congratulations Eren.”

“Thank you mother…” Eren said moving over to her to look at the bigger of the two. “They’re both so beautiful all ready, they will be just like their mother.”

“Levi did well, very well. He should begin healing soon, the children have made him into us, and he does have special blood.”

“I just want him to be okay right now…He’s so pale, even for him.” Eren said looking at his mate. His mother sighed and smiled at him, “He is strong…What will I call my grandchildren is my real question.”

“Asil is the oldest and Adlar, those are the names we chose together. My boys…” Eren said smiling softly at the dozing child in his arms. Adlar had since regained his color and was tired from screaming for so long. Asil was no different and was dozed against his grandmother’s chest.

It felt like forever as Eren sat with his sons in his arms and they waited for Levi to come back to consciousness on his own.

Carla had gone to give the young family some peace.

The children were resting against a different set of furs and mats not too far from their mother and father.

When the camp was quietly resting, Eren heard the groan of his mate. The Alpha moved over to the other and grasped his hand. Levi looked around in a haze before his eyes landed on Eren.

“They okay?”

“They’re perfect, I am a proud Alpha right now.” Eren said running a hand down Levi’s face and smiling.

“Can I see them?”

“Your wound is still closing…let me check it first okay?”

Levi gave a weak nod and watched as Eren moved around the cloths keeping him warm. “It’s still tender, but I should be able to sit you up to hold them.” Eren said bracing a hand under the Omegas back and helping him sit against the mountain of pillows on the mats that night.

Levi kept his eyes trained on Eren as his mate moved and picked up one of the children. His pupils dilated and he reached for the infant.

Eren smiled and handed Asil, the smallest child, to his waiting mother. Levi breathed a sigh of relief and kissed the small forehead as the child protested being moved. “Is this… the one?”

“Yeah, he had me scared.” Eren gave a shaky laugh and lifted Adlar, bringing the child closer to Levi.

This child was more alert than he younger brother and looked at his mother with giant gem like eyes. Levi reached his other hand to the child and tiny hands gripped his finger.

“We have a family…” Eren stated softly as Levi kept his eyes moving back and forth from each child.

“I’m so happy right now.” Levi said finally letting his tears slip down his cheeks. Levi let out a small laugh and pressed his forehead to Eren’s and then to his youngest son. His hand still in the firm grip of his older brother.

 

 

 

“They’re perfect, everything is perfect…”


	5. Not Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever it takes keep them safe. They are worth more than I am.
> 
> They mean everything to me. Please, when they are safe...you can take me back to OUR home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I have had a terrible summer. This is a little rushed and if there are mistakes, please point them out nicely~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~

The snow grew thicker where the trees had allowed it to break through their naked branches.   
The caravan’s people had cleared enough of the snow to make camp on ground instead of snow.

Levi held Adlar in his arms, swaddled in furs and blankets to keep him warm. Asil was asleep in a pack made for him to carry the infant on his back. He too was swaddled in as many furs and blankets to keep him warm.

The Omega searched the camp for his children’s grandmother. It had been three months since the birth of his pups. They were much healthier and very curious creatures. Their gem eyes reminded Levi of their father. Who Levi had lost sight of as well.

Levi sighed and then smiled at the child in his arms. “Mama loves you both.” He said softly before continuing to walk in the camp.

The younger twin was steadily drooling on his back and the eldest, snug in his arms was making noises that he was hungry. Levi smiled and made his way to his own tent. The Omega parted the flap and stepped into the warmed tent, heaving a sigh of relief.

He rested his eldest on the mat he and Eren used as a bed and removed the pack holding his youngest.

He removed the child from the carrier and kissed his forehead. The jostling had woken him and he stared at Levi with eyes full of wonder.

Levi gave him a smile, he was beyond happy. These children loved him with no questions and he loved them and their father more than anything. Levi rested Asil by his brother and moved to remove his winter wear. Winter, meant more trade for the walls and the caravan.

Eren was far busier this time of the year and Levi had not seen his mate other than at dinner. 

Eren always gave him and the children a kiss and just stared at Levi, as if trying to engrave his image into his brain.

Levi reached for the chubby hand of Adlar, the infant had reached for him and so he gave his child what he wanted.

While he moved closer and placed kisses on the chubby hands, Kalura walked in with a basket of bread.

“It’s cold, I had Krista ensure this was warm for you.”

Levi turned to the older woman, “Thanks, where’s Eren?”

“Apparently, the wall where we retrieved you is…well some merchants have said our kind attacked them. Eren went with Grisha to see what had happened and see if it was true. We are not the only group who trades with them.”

“I see…” Levi let the child’s hands go and helped Carla cute and portion the bread for dinner. 

“When I lived in the walls, they said Titans ate nothing but meat and were hairy…”

“I have long hair, but I am very far from hairy, we’re no different from you, just some small changes, and now you are one of us.”

“Eren said…I would be inducted fully when I ate someone.”

“Eren, I swear that boy, we never have eaten the living, at least not this group, we receive…that…from the corpses of travelers who did not make it. It’s cooked and cleaned and only served once a year.”

“Here I was taught you hunted us.”

“Some other Titans do, but we do not, we want peace and freedom, the same as anyone else.”

Levi smiled at the woman and went back to his task. They worked until disk, when the main fire was lit and the Alphas could be heard returning with the catch for the day.

Levi made sure the twins were bundled well before carrying them both to sit with him in a basket by the fire to warm up.

The twins squirmed as Levi set them down, only to let out a shocked gasp when strong arms wrapped around him and a mouth kissed his scent gland.

“E-eren.”

“I miss this feeling so much~” The brunette said with humor in his voice, but not lacking love.

“I miss you.” Levi said turning in his arms and facing his Alpha. “I miss you every moment your gone…The twins are the only reason I don’t die without you~”

“They love mommy more than daddy…” Eren pouted playfully and pecked his mate.

“They love us both.” Levi said before kissing Eren again for a little longer. Eren kissed back and held his Omega close.

“We need to talk, have my mother watch them please.”

Levi lost his smile and nodded, He went and found Kalura before following Eren into their tent. He saw the Alpha pacing by their own small fire.

“Eren?”

Eren turned to Levi and all the humor was gone.

“They plan to attack us…save wall dwellers we have apparently kidnapped. They plan to fight us…drive us to places they would never have to see us. I want to send you and a few away. We’ll fight them…before they can try and take you. Titans are the villains no matter what anyone says.”

“Erwin made this verdict? Then it’s not about saving anyone, it’s about getting me back…maybe I—“

“Don’t say you’ll go!” Eren said panicking now. He walked over and grabbed Levi’s shoulders and pulled the Omega to his chest. “We need you…I won you fair and square, he needs to find his own mate.”

“He won’t let me go Eren…and I’ll be the reason…the possibility so many could be killed!”

“I’ll kill Erwin.”

“It will start a war!”

“Taking you will start a war! You are a Titan now and not just any Titan, but the mate of an Alpha and you have young pups. It would be war if you were taken! Regardless it would be war…”

Levi looked up at Eren and nodded, “You’re right, you…you promised to be with me forever. But know, if to save lives I must go, I will.”

“I would die for you and the boys. I understand this though, I would make everyone safe and I would come and save you. No matter what it takes, my life is yours. I would die for you and the boys.”

“As would I for you or my children. Just so one of us could be with them.” Levi rested his hands on Eren’s chest and felt the steady heartbeat.

“The twins' hearts feel just like your, strong…I feel so safe with you three.”

“You’re loved by us and the pack adores you. No one will let you go without a fight…just promise me…if he somehow gets you…fight…just fight. If…” Levi could tell Eren needed to say this, but it was a hard subject. “If he takes you…if he mates you…fight him…don’t…don’t just let him. Please think of me when he takes you…say my name, let him know your mine and always will be…please, regardless of what happens. If…if he gives you a pup…don’t think I won’t love you any less, because I know you will fight.” Eren said barely a whisper.

“I’ll tear him to pieces with my new nails and teeth before he can even dream of fucking me Eren!” Levi said a little emotional and teary eyed. “You’re the only one who can touch me.” Levi said to emphasize his point he grabbed Eren’s hand and placed his between his legs. “Just you…I only want you…you’re everything I need.” Levi said using his free hand to cup Eren’s face.

Eren nodded and had tears collected on his lashes. Eren leaned forward and pushed Levi to their mat before hovering over him and kissed him deeply. Slender legs wrapped around his waist and Levi moaned softly into his mouth. 

Eren gripped Levi’s thigh, his lips pulled away and they were panting.

“Want to?” Levi said softly.

“I think we should at the least eat with everyone first.” Eren said with a grin and leaned in to kiss Levi again.

“You’re right.” Levi said pulling away and pushing Eren off playfully.

Eren laughed, the mood had risen greatly. The couple felt amazing and they walked out hand in hand to the others and back to their children.

The twins were giggling as Krista tickled them with a hawk’s feather.

Levi smiled at the sight. He looked around and saw Petra was sitting with her own mate, they looked peaceful just chatting. She was laughing at him which, was not an unusual sight. 

Mikasa was chewing on a bread and watching Krista as she played with the children, Kalura was not far away, and she seemed to have just come back with Grisha. He was probably sharing what Eren had just told him.

Levi was tugged where Eren wanted him by the fire. The Alpha was being very clingy as opposed to his usual cheery nature.

Even after the meal, the sex felt desperate and as if a goodbye. Levi was hoping he was just thinking too much and that this was normal. But, everything felt hollow, still filled with love, but needy and as if it was the last.

The Omega clung to his Alpha after, “I love you.” Levi said softly and kissed his shoulder. Eren smiled and let out a content noise.

“I love you more than anything.” Eren said in return and pulled Levi’s face up to connect their lips.

Levi mewled into the kiss and clung tighter to Eren. Their embrace was interrupted when one of the standing guards called for their Alpha. Levi flinched and quickly with his mate they dressed. Before they were able to leave, a Beta entered.

“Please, pack your bags, the children are moving with the other Omegas. We just need you Alpha.” His words were directed at Levi. Eren turned to the Omega as well.

“Levi, their taking you up the mountain…where they can’t find you. I told them to so this if they saw movement from the walls…” Eren said to ensure his Alpha. “On pain of death the hunters I enlisted will keep you safe.” Eren said softly and kissed Levi’s forehead before passing him to the Beta.

“You already know what to do…and Levi we talked about this. Something about this movement isn’t right, I just don’t want to risk you being hurt.”

Levi nodded and touched Eren’s cheek. “Just, if you lose me, get the children and keep them safe. Only come for me if they are safe.”

“I know…we need to get you moving now.” Eren said ushering the Beta and his Omega.  
Levi knew better than to question his Alpha and followed behind the Beta, who quickly got him on a horse and moving further away from the camp.

The forest was moving faster as the horse sped up on the command of the Beta. They were moving quickly, too quickly.

“Are they moving to form an attack!?” Levi shouted at the Beta.

“Yes my Alpha!” The Beta replied. “No more questions we must remain quiet!”

Levi nodded and clung to his reigns more. He lost track of the seconds they had been moving. It wasn’t until his ears heard more hooves that he panicked. Very quickly they were circled and the torches of the wall guard.

Leading the group was Erwin…the group heading toward the camp was probably a distraction to ensure Eren sent Levi away for safety. They had already mapped where the Beta would take the other Alpha. Levi shot him a glare.

“I was right with what you wanted…” Levi said clearly. “Spare the Beta, please.”

“You’re more willing than I had ever hoped Levi.” Erwin said to the Omega. “Have you given up?”

“No…I’m going to fight, I just don’t want him killed if I lose.” Levi said and his eyes flashed at the Alpha. His instincts were kicking in, he was mated and he knew that this Alpha wanted to change that.

Erwin dismounted and Levi did the same and took a defensive stance. “I won’t kill him…and if you come without a fight…I know where your children are, I could have them killed. Eren is not with them yet.”

Levi stiffened at that statement. The Omega dropped his stance easily, anything for his children, even this.

“You’ve become quite an obedient Omega Levi.” Erwin said motioning for a Beta of his own group to grab the Omega.

The Beta had two toned hair and quite the long face. Levi felt him take a light grip on his arm, “This way please.” Levi looked over at the Beta who had tried to help him run and shook his head when he made a move for his hidden blade.

Levi knew this Beta was mated and his mate was swelled with a child right now. He would not have orphans made on his account. Not if he could prevent it.

Levi was led from his pack member and put into a cart. By the lack of other hostages, he knew he had been the target.

When the covered cart began to rock…Levi hoped that wherever Eren was, he was with the children. 

Levi knew Erwin would be near him, he could smell him. “I just had sex with Eren…I could already be pregnant. We wanted another child shortly after the twins and have been trying. What’s the point of taking me your majesty? Did my mother send you?”

“Your mother does want you home. As does your father, to solidify the walls together. A marriage is needed and you’re his only child. Also, you’re a titan, it would force a war…that our armies are confident in winning Levi.”

Levi grimaced at that thought of seeing his mother again. She had hurt him greatly…she would have a hand in his retrieval. He recognized the Beta had worked as his mother’s assistant.

“You won’t win…keep in mind I let you take me. I am the mate of the Alpha, my life is theirs. That is the only reason you could just kidnap me. I won’t have lives spilled, Eren knows this.”

“He’ll come for you.”

“You’ve started war Erwin…I have children, I belong to what is their king. What good will this bring, other than you getting a toy.”

Levi shifted in his seat and listened to the horses riding alongside him.

“You don’t get it do you…you were my prospective mate before he fucked you. I do plan to hurt you Levi. I want a child from you and I want you mated to me.”

Levi glared where the voice was coming from the outside of the cart.

“I won’t give up easily…I am a Titan Erwin…I’ll rip you to shreds when the timing is perfect.”

At that the conversation ended. Levi leaned against the side of the cart and rested his eyes. He wanted to hold his children in his tent again.

He wanted to be on his fur mates snuggled to his mate. He wanted nothing more to be home.

 

 

 

Where he was going was not home…


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found you...I'm so sorry. I never wanted this, I never wanted him.
> 
> Just you, only you.
> 
> I know you love me and them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few months after the last chapter in the time space. No Beta and yeah...midterms are coming and I wanted this out.
> 
> Sorry if it is not that good;;;I will keep trying hard to ensure it is better. I love Levi's mother in Autre...so I wanted to fix her here.
> 
> I will probably add more and fix this when I have more time;;;
> 
> Thank you for reading~

We want what we want, and sometimes it is lost…but not forever. To be held and loved, to make our own choices. To have the ability to choose. All of that is in nature to want. The freedom to love, the freedom to feel, just freedom.

When wings are taken, either you fall or learn to soar without them.

The Omega chooses to be brave.

It had been months and the Omega had lost track of the days. The letters from his mate were what kept him alive. Not the affection he received from the father of his newest child.

He would always belong to another.

The soft cries of the young child stirred the Omega from his dazed confusion. The child was swaddled in a soft blanket curtesy of his mother. At least she had a healthy set of lungs on her…

The child had soft blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and soft skin slightly pink from being new from the womb.

The new grandmother carried her newest child over to her own tired child. The omega reached his arms to his new child and nuzzled her forehead.

“What will her name be?” Asked the elder Omega. The Omega gave his new daughter a smile and kissed her forehead gently. He was whispering in a way his mother could not really hear him.

“Kalura. We honor the dead…” Levi said running his hands through her blonde hair.

“Levi, they aren’t coming for you. You just gave birth, you’re mated. I wish I could give you more hope.”

“I’m sorry Kalura…I really am, your brothers are beautiful just like you. You’d love Eren, he’ll love you as well.”

His mother gave a shaky breath and walked to get the basin of water for her son. “So Kalura Smith then.”

“Yeager. I’m married to another man, this child should not exist, but I will love her no less.” Levi said softly and shifted to make himself comfortable with his child. “He’ll come for me. I know my Eren.”

“Will he want you is the big question?” His mother said with a bit of scorn for the Alpha in her voice. “By his letters, I suspect he does bon bon.”

“Unlike The Walls, out there…you only have one mate.”

“I find his letters to you…Anyone would wish for a man like him.”

“I love him…I can’t help how I feel…This girl shouldn’t exist. As gentle as Erwin acts…I can’t love him. I can’t see him but as the sire of this baby. I don’t love him, I can’t. I pulled his knot out of me enough times, I’ve bled to get away from him, mother.”

His mother looked down a bit, over the course of this new pregnancy, his mother and he grew close. She fell in love with being a mother again and speaking with her son as he dreamily told her of his twins and his real mate. How he wished she could meet them. How she would have loved Kalura and the caravan.

His mother truly began to feel for her son. 

Erwin had forced him on the way back from being kidnapped. Just to ensure the Omega was mated to him.

Jean had reported the Omega fought and screamed for his mate. The mating that created their daughter…was dubious in consent. Levi had gone into a strong heat and they shared a room. When the knotting was beginning, Levi had actually pulled off the knot three or four time before not having the strength and just allowing it to happen.

And with that, she found ways to help them speak. Even his mother wanted what Levi had, Eren loved her son. When the letter Levi sent with the news of the child went to the Alpha. She actually felt her son’s heartbreak when it took more than a month to reply. She had been adamant with Levi being with the General.

Now, she just wanted to be a good mother. When the letters began again, Eren’s love never melted in those letters. He asked about Levi’s health and how the child was. Eren even joked about who she would look like, Levi or himself. Eren even said he couldn’t wait to hold her…to meet her and teach her to hunt and ride a horse.  
Levi always cried holding the letters close to his chest. Eren still loved him and that made him so happy, he would begin to cry.

His mother reached a hand and touched his cheek, “She is beautiful and her name is fitting of how lovely she is.”

Levi gave a tired smiled and flinched when the door was opened. Erwin was not there for the birth…he had business closer to the wall.

But, he was in the doorway now. As a good Omega, Levi turned to the Alpha and offered him his child.

“How long before he can stand Elia?” The tall Alpha asked going over to Levi and touching the Omega’s cheek, this caused Levi to flinch and look away from the blue eyes boring into him.

“A few hours, longer to heal the wound on his stomach, why majesty?” Levi’s mother responded.

“I am holding an event tonight…call it for peace, with the war going on. It will be a peaceful event between the savages and ourselves.”

Levi hissed under his breath as Erwin took the child, “They are not savages.”

“Yes, we all know you sympathize with them.” Erwin said gently rocking his daughter in his arms. “Has she been named?”

“Kalura.”

“Now you curse my child with them. Levi, you honestly believe I would allow this.”

“Mother likes it.” Levi said in retort to the Alpha.

“Very well, whatever you wish.” Erwin leaned forward and kissed the Omega briefly and handed the child to him. 

Levi felt sick every time the blonde kissed him.

Erwin pulled away and looked at the other Omega in the room, “Ensure they are both ready tonight Elia.”

“Yes majesty…” The elder Omega bowed as the king left the maternity room. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his mother.

“The more I rest, the faster I will heal, can you take her so I may sleep?”

“Of course bon bon.” She said taking the new child from its mother to tend her. Levi moved himself as carefully as possible. His mother kissed his cheek and left him to sleep.

Levi forced himself into a fitful sleep. His entire body was aching and in pain, but his rest was not as long as he would have liked.

His mother woke him and they worked to ensure his body was not bleeding and he could move. Levi was still aching, but carefully with his mother carrying his daughter, they made their way to the grand ballroom.

Levi’s nose caught a scent he was familiar with, it smelled like the caravan had. Warm and wild, He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. He had missed this smell.  
His mother gave him a weak smile and the hall doors were opened for them. Levi’s eyes went wide when he noticed a blonde he knew well.

“K-Krista.” Levi said walking over slowly to the young Omega. The blonde turned and went wide eyes before running over and hugging the other Omega. Levi hugged her return and relaxed for the first time in months.

“We thought…we thought you were killed…Eren kept…Eren and Mikasa are always hunting your scent…Smith did well to hide you and where he was keeping you. You look like a wall dweller again…”

“He set this on purpose, I’m sure of it…My sons? Please Krista…they must be walking now.”

“Oh Levi, when they called Eren father he cried and it made them cry…he even taught them mama. For when they had you again. You smell mated though…”

“It was forced, believe me I fought…this is Kalura…My daughter…” Levi said taking the child from his mother.”

“Eren had told us, the reason we stopped believing you were dead because of the letters. She Eren’s grumpy face. May I?” The blonde Omega held her arms out for the child.

Levi easily gave her the child, “Is Eren here?...are my boys here?”

“No...” Krista watched Levi’s face fall. She gave him a smile, “but they will be.” She reassured. “This is a peace talk and Eren is our king. Oh, how he misses you.”

“I miss him as well…Erwin will probably try and send me away before he arrives.”

“I won’t let him.” Levi’s mother chimed in. “He is legally your husband, you both have a certificate from an outer village.”

Levi gave his mother a smile and looked back at the blonde holding his baby. Krista gave him a smile, “How old is she?”

“I just had her this morning.”

“Why are you walking?” came a voice from behind him. Levi turned to the voice behind him. Gold eyes met blue and Levi felt his throat get tight.

“Eren…” Levi said barely above a whisper.

The Alpha gave the Omega a smile. Eren was carrying the smallest twin in his arms. The elder was clinging to his father’s leg. 

“An Omega who just birthed…shouldn’t be walking just yet. Unless you already healed, if so congrats.”

Levi felt his legs getting weaker and he walked slowly to the Alpha. The child in Eren’s arm was hiding now against his shoulder.

“Don’t hide from me Asil.” Levi said gently. He touched the child’s back gently and reached for him. Eren easily gave the child to his lover.

Asil whined in his throat. 

Levi kissed the soft black hair of his child and smiled. “I missed you in my arms.”

Asil looked at him with his gem like eyes. He sniffed at the neck of the Omega holding him and then nuzzled into Levi’s shoulder. “I missed you so much.” Levi whispered and rocked his son. “My arms missed you…I missed having you in them every night.”

“I miss you in mine…” Eren said touch the back of the Omega with a free hand since he used the other to pick up Adlar.

“I miss you as well. I miss kissing you every morning. Waking up in your arms…all of that.” Levi said freeing an arm to grip Eren’s hand. Levi moved that hand and let Adlar have it to hold in his small hand.

Eren gave Levi a smile, “Is this her?” he asked acknowledging the child in Krista’s arms.

“Yes…I named her after…after your mother.”

“She’s beautiful, I would ask to hold her…but not with the Alpha who sired her so hostile with me. I won’t risk you or her.” Eren said sadly. “She is beautiful…I wish to hold her, she is truly worthy of the name you have given.”

Levi finally noticed Mikasa with Eren and he gave her a small nod. The Omega came up and took the boy’s. Levi leaving Kalura with his mother and Krista as he tugged Eren out of the room and on to the balcony.

As soon as they were far enough away he wrapped his arms around Eren’s center. Levi pressed his face into the Alpha’s chest.

“I missed you…if I were healed now…I would allow you to mate me right here and I would let everyone see…I love you Eren.”

“Your mother wrote me as well….over what has happened over Smith. She says you always are fighting with him. While you were pregnant as well. I am very proud of you. So very, very proud.”

Levi looked up at Eren and kissed him as firmly as he could on the mouth. “I love you more than anything.” Levi said, mumbling against Eren’s lips.

“I love you…” Eren said connecting their lips again and wrapping his arms around Levi, “I hate the smell on you…”

“I hate it as much as you do…I hate him touching me…treating me like a lover, a possession…I’m yours.” Levi said letting Eren now slip his tongue into his mouth and letting the Alpha command the kiss and deepen it.

Levi mewled and put his arms around the Alpha’s neck and Eren put his hands on the Omega’s neck and waist.

Levi pulled away and panted softly. “If you’re gentle…please…please. I need this.”

“You know I can’t take you from here yet…not with the boys and OUR daughter waiting in that room.”

“I’m not asking to run…just warm my bed…my husband, my king.” Levi said bringing his hands to run down Eren’s chest. “I want him to know…bringing you was a mistake and I am yours. Please…meet me by the entrance to the hall...if you so wish to be with me.”

“I don’t need to wish it, I’ll be there.” Eren said pecking the Omega before he let Levi walk back into the hall first. As soon as the Omega was inside, Smith was at his side, finally having noticed the Omega.

His arm was secure around the beautiful waist of the new mother Omega. Levi still looked worn out.

Eren growled under his breath and went to speak with Levi’s mother.

“His lips are swollen, be careful Erwin does not catch on.” She warned gently, holding the tiny blonde girl close to ensure warmth and comfort.

“He only sees Levi to force him into sex…I doubt he knows what Levi looks like without them.” Eren said to the elder Omega. “She’s fresh from the womb, he from birthing, they should both be resting right now.”

“Whatever changed in Levi beyond the walls…keeps him extremely healthy and he heals quickly.”

“He is a Titan…my partner. He’s strong.”

Elia nodded and went to Erwin, excusing herself and the newborn from the room. She was taking the young infant to rest.

Levi was on Erwin’s arm for the night. Most of the other wall nobles praised him for being able to walk and move after giving birth.

Levi attributed it to living outside the walls.

“So…you mated an Alpha outside the walls and then came home?” Asked one of the noble women.

“I was forced home, they aren’t what you think…I have two sons from a real Titan. They are beautiful. Asil and Adlar, they were here, but a friend has taken them back to where they are lodging. I also now have a daughter. She is beautiful as well, regardless how she was brought into this world.”

Levi smiled a bit at Erwin, “I am tired though…I wish to retire.”

“Goodnight Levi.”

Goodnight majesty.” Levi said unhooking his arm and walking away from the taller Alpha.

The Omega walked out to where he told Eren to wait. The Titan was able to escape the ball. He was waiting for his Omega.

“Levi.”

“Eren.” Levi whispered and grabbed the Alpha’s hand. “I love you…”

“And I you…” Eren said kissing the Omega’s hand in his own. “My life is yours…”

“As mine is yours…I know you’ll save me…tonight just warm me please.”

“As you wish…” Eren said as the Omega tugged him towards his private room away from Erwin.

Levi had claimed this room when he grew pregnant with Kalura. He could not bear the sight of the Alpha and took to hiding from him.

Levi opened the door and allowed Eren inside.

“Are you sure you want this Levi? You just birthed.”

“Eren…” Levi said while he locked the door. “I am a Titan and I will be fine. Please…I want your scent on me again…”

“Then…lay back…I’ll be gentle love.”

“I trust you...” Levi answered following the Alpha’s orders.

Eren crawled over the Omega. “I love you…” He whispered and bit into Levi’s scent gland while his lips were brushing his neck.

Levi tried hard not to arch to avoid hurting himself, but he let out a moan. Eren lapped at the blood leaking from the wound and ran his hands up Levi’s sides.  
The Omega shuddered.

“I’m afraid to close my eyes…as if you’ll disappear…I had to bear another man’s child…and you still love me.”

“I will always love you…and no matter what, that child is MINE.”

 

 

“I know Eren…everything from me or that is me is yours…”


	7. Eins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not leaving you again, no one is going to die any longer.
> 
> I need to keep you safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rushed...but school is caving down on me.
> 
> Please forgive me if this is not up to par.

There is something special in the world, whether we see it or not is completely up to us. Levi chose to look at what the world tried to ignore. He let himself be part of a culture the world did not care for.

He found a life that was free, rules were only needed where they were needed and he was allowed to be himself.

He was happy…

Until he was taken back to his own world, away from the world he felt he belonged in.

Levi woke alone the next morning, but he had a good ache in his back and a stickiness between his legs. His wound through the night had healed well. Eren had done a good job not to agitate it or cause the Omega any pain.

After a quick bath, the Omega looked at himself in a full length mirror. He missed his slightly pointed ears and sharp teeth. He missed being a Titan.  
But the scarred bite in his shoulder reminded him of his true mate and he smiled to himself before walking out of his washroom.

Levi stretched and went to tend Kalura. His daughter waiting patiently for her mother to come to her and see her.

Levi smiled at her when he entered the nursery. The baby reached for him and Levi reached into the bassinette she was in and pulled her to his chest.

“Hello my angel.” He cooed and kissed her forehead, mindful of her still weak neck. Levi walked over to the rocking chair near the window. His back was aching, so sitting would be nice than to stand and talk to his newest child.

“When your brothers were born, one gave the scare no mother wants. I was so happy to hear you cry so fast. To know you were healthy and alive. I don’t care if you’re not Eren’s and he loves you as well.”

Levi said stroking the soft blonde hair.

“You’re named after a wonderful woman, Eren loved her and he loves you as well, you’re his daughter…You’re also Erwin’s daughter…for now you’ll be mine. I won’t force anything upon you my angel…if you want to leave with a man…if he is the one, then go. Beyond the walls and to the sea. Just…always know…I love you. I’ll protect you, I love you Kalura.”

Levi kissed her soft cheeks and she squirmed before giving a toothless smile of sorts.

“My beautiful girl.”

“She does have your eyes.” Came a voice from the doorway. Erwin came in to see the Omega and his young.

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough for you to call her Eren’s child. Why lie to the child?”

“I’m not…Eren loves us.”

“Yes, yes…that’s why you allow him to fuck you in my house. To have him lie to you? You know Alphas, that child will always press in his mind, she’s not his. I’m surprised he even touched you. Usually a knotted Omega dispels all Alphas. Unless you like being a whore, because that’s the only time any Alpha would touch a knotted Omega.”

“Call me what you wish….I don’t care anymore. If anything you disgust me. I’m married.” Levi hissed out.

“The walls are your home Levi…always remember that. I am only telling you this before you get hurt. Eren knows you have a child sired by another. He already has children from you. He doesn’t need you anymore. You did your job and can be replaced since you’re warming my bed. Eventually the letters will stop…when they do, consider what I said well Levi.”

Levi looked at his daughter’s face, he never thought about it…Biologically, Eren didn’t need him…biologically and socially, he did belong to Erwin right now.

“H-He loves me.”

“Of course.”

Erwin smoothed a hand over his daughter’s hair, “Are you even considering her? She’s still my daughter, can you bring yourself to run off with her back to him? Say he does rescue you…his pack won’t just accept you or her. She’ll always be an outsider, your sons will have a complete family, but not her…and you’ll be a whore.”

]Levi gave him a look that could kill and used his more free hand to strike the Alpha. The sound of his hand against Erwin’s cheek resounded through the room.  
Erwin just glared at the Omega and now stood over the sitting body, “Set her down.” He commanded.

An Alpha could command an Omega, it was in their nature to obey the Alphas. Levi flinched and shakily did as he said. He had no choice.  
It was hard to fight his nature, when he was broken down so much, a perfect an Omega in the walls, and he was to remain like that.

“Come back here Levi.” 

The Omegas legs carried him to stand before the Alpha. Eren never had commanded Levi before. Levi kept his eyes down, he knew the smaller he acted…the less likely he would be hurt.

The Alpha would see the obedience and leave him alone, or not force him into anything.

Erwin hardly considered the Alpha, he was sweet when he felt like it, but he was cruel when Levi was anything less than perfect.

He never was one for prayer, but he hoped his mother would come through the door…he prayed she would come in…

Levi felt Erwin grip the back of his neck and force the Omegas body close to his own. The door opening saved him from what was coming.  
]  
His mother stepped into the room and smiled at her son. “Are you both busy?”

Erwin let the Omega go and smiled, “No, I was just leaving and saying goodbye to Levi.” He kissed the Omega and swiftly left the room.

Levi felt his knees shaking and he collapsed when the door closed.

His mother rushed over and kneeled by her son, trying her best to support him. “Levi…Levi what happened. D-did he…?”

“No mama, no…I-I was…I hit him and…nothing happened, you came in time.”

"Levi…” She whispered and pulled her son into a hug. Levi relaxed in her embrace.

“I can’t take this anymore…he comes home smelling like blood…like my husband’s people…” Levi said under his breath. “I can’t do this anymore…I can’t take this anymore.”

“Be strong Levi, please…you have a beautiful daughter and two sons who need you in their life.” His mother told him while stroking his hair.

Levi breathed in shakily and clung tighter to his mother’s dress. He needed to be strong…much stronger if he was going to make it out of this.

The rest of the day Erwin did not return home to the Omega. Levi felt at peace with this. He tended his daughter and spent time with his mother. Soon when Kalura was old enough, his mother would leave. An elder Omega only stayed as needed to ensure her young raised theirs properly.

Levi wouldn’t always have her there…he needed to get out of the house soon. He needed to escape with his daughter.

The passing weeks…more bloodshed, more pain and misery. Levi could hardly sit…the amount of times he had pulled the knot was not helping the situation and he kept angering the Alpha.

Levi hid the bruises on his wrists with long sleeved button ups. His one joy was holding his daughter in his arms.

His began to pass letters through the doctor Marco. That only lasted until Marco’s head was brought to him and he was told the Doctor was a traitor for aiding the titans…all trade was stopped…no communication, communication with the so called savages meant death.

Levi was breaking day by day. His body felt sluggish…his heart hurt. He wanted to be with Eren. Everyday…more Titan bodies were brought as trophies…their blood treated as a miracle drug.

Levi felt sick whenever he smelled it on one of the aristocrats of the walls. 

Another time came, when again Eren was within the walls. He looked ragged and battered. While, the Titans were outnumbered, they still fought.  
Levi was sitting with Erwin in the council room when the Titan came into the room. Levi looked at Eren and his heart broke, he looked awful. “Eren…” The Omega said softly.

Eren gave Levi a weak smile. “Erwin…please…what constitutes this war now?” Eren said turning his attention to Erwin. “Why the innocent?”

“Because the innocent of my kind are being hurt as well. An eye for an eye.”

“Coming from a man who forces his Omega to mate and bear children? Or better yet, forces another’s Omega to bear his children?” Eren said with a glare, “I’m looking for a stop to this.”

“If there was non—“

“Please!” Eren said sounding defeated, “You’ve ravaged my lands…killed peaceful clans! Go after those who actually do what you accuse us of! Or I swear to you Erwin…I swear if I fight back with everything I have…I cannot promise the walls to be left standing, or your men alive.”

Erwin just returned the glare…

“We’ll see Eren.”

Eren took a deep breath and turned away from the Alpha, before talking over his shoulder, “Levi…”

Levi saw the subtle movement of Eren’s hand and answered, “Yes?”

“You don’t need to wait any longer.”

A relief he had not felt in so long came. 

Levi nodded and that caused Erwin to growl. Eren was bold to threaten an Alpha’s claim over an Omega with the Alpha in the room. Also, a mated and still new mother Omega. One who had his child and that Alpha would be taking both.

Eren left, slamming the halls doors shut in anger.

Erwin sent Levi out of the meeting room, The Omega was taken back to their shared room. Kalura was also brought into the room.  
It took but a few minutes for Erwin to enter the room. “You’ll be under watch tonight and will sleep here. Guards are posted…I’m going towards the command post.”

“Of course majesty. Leaving me is a mistake though…He’ll come for me.”

“I’ve only left the best to protect you. No one is allowed into the room, even your mother. Kalura and you will both remain here to I return. But, I must stop the forces heading towards the walls. I am the king of a people, as Eren is, if he values their lives he won’t come for you.”

“He won’t sacrifice them…only himself for me. He has heirs…I know my Eren, I would do the same for him.” Levi retorted.   
Erwin moved across the room and tough the back of the Omega’s neck. Levi flinched and slapped the hand away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Levi, if you leave with him, I’ll kill you. I hope you understand this, or I will kill him while you watch.”

“This war is stupid…and we know this. For my children I’ll die…if it means this war will stop, killing me will make Eren fight even harder and kill you. You won’t be able to beat him if you kill me…”

Levi said as the Alpha had left the room.

Levi paced and went towards the windows, he tested them and they were locked.

He sighed and heard the door being unlocked, his mother came into the room. “How did you get past the guards?” Levi asked.

“I sent them to check a noise…and was able to bring someone inside.” She said softly and ushered the other form inside.

Levi went wide eyed fore running to the other man.

Eren wrapped his arms around the shorter male, “With all we’ve been through…I never thought your mother would be the one to help me get you?”  
His mother sighed, “Do what needs to be done. Levi and you both deserve to be happy. He needs to be your mate again, I can’t stay quiet as my son is hurt.”

“Eren don’t be suspicious…when father died…I think she understands how we feel…” Eren said looking at the Alpha and kissing under his chin.  
Eren let himself relax and kissed the top of Levi’s hair.

Elia left them alone after bidding them goodnight. She hoped Erwin would return after a day or so, giving the couple ample time to reinstate they were mated and leave.

Eren kissed the Omega and pressed him to the sheets. “Wait…let me close Kalura’s nursery door…”

Eren finally noticed how big the room was, it had a connected nursery. He watched the Omega get out from under him and move to close that door.  
“Are you sure you want to go back to a tent and a wandering king? This is pretty luxurious.”

“I would throw everything away so long as the children and you were happy?”

“I can’t help but fall in love with you more. But, we still have to be careful, Erwin could know I’m here and try to kill me when I’m with you. I do have a plan.”

“Oh and what would that be?”

“Do you remember that ability I had?”

“Of course…the boys have it as well.”

Eren grabbed him by the waist and pulled Levi to straddle him, Levi gave him a smile, “Is that what you want to use against Erwin?”

“Of course.”

“I just don’t want you hurt.” Levi said kissing his cheeks. 

Eren smiled at the Omega and let himself be pushed back. “I missed feeling you like this…” He said running his hands down his sides.

“I missed you as well…now let’s hurry, I hate the smell on my skin…” Levi said leaning down and kissing the Alpha.

The night was warm, but, there was a chill in the air. 

The couple separated from their embrace and were dressing quickly, Levi wrapped his daughter to ensure she was warm.

“I am taking you both to the group in the mountains far from here…the caravan had left to there.”

“Of course my love.”

Eren touched Levi’s cheek before pressing his face to his scent gland. He finally smelled like Eren remembered…His Omega.

Levi kissed by his ear and smiled when Eren pressed their foreheads together.

 

 

 

 

They separated quickly when the door slammed open…


	8. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I trusted you, I trusted you with everything.
> 
> How could you hurt me like this? Am I replaceable? will you not need me anymore when this is over?
> 
> What are you saying...why are you saying this?
> 
> What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I have my senior university thesis and so much going on. So this a bit rushed. 
> 
> Please enjoy and please excuse plot holes and any problems, but always feel free to show me them and I will try and fix them~
> 
> Thank you for staying with me~

Levi was surprised to see Amin standing in the door way, he looked at the Omega and then to Eren.

“My brother will be back soon… you need to get him out of here if you’re going to help me kill him.”

Eren looked at the blonde before he laughed. “It’s not easy saying this you know. I now we planned this a few years ago…I just was not expecting Levi in my life.”

Levi looked confused between the two, “Plan? And killing who… why is Armin here?”

Eren looked at his lover before he sighed, “For years… the walls have kept us at war… they’ve never protected anyone. I met Armin when he was a child… he’s royalty here so, over the years we have wanted to overthrow his brother. Armin wants a city… at the least one with no walls to show we are not all barbarians. I want to give Titans that chance as well. So, Erwin now has power. We need to give that power to Armin.”

Armin sighed, “We needed you for that… we needed you on our side. Erwin knew a male Omega produced better young. All the ones when I was younger, were married. You were the first one born since the last. You give Titans transforming abilities that are not easily passed, even for Eren’s kind. Your offspring also live longer and are far healthier… like soldiers almost. Your blood is also teaming with healing properties and adaptability. That’s why when you mated and were around Eren’s kind you changed as well. You make the perfect children and pass these traits to them, therefore Erwin knew this and perused you.”

“Better offspring makes the Alpha look strong, people obey the strong. The Alpha has the power over the Omega and the Alpha is rewarded with children… we needed to make sure those children were mine. For hundreds of years only the walls kept male Omegas. Titans were never allowed to keep them because they feared us. Armin knew you would be raised in the walls. If we could prove that you could be happy and have a family outside the walls without them needing to fear a war, more would think like Armin.” Eren said softly. “We also thought Annie, a Titan, posing as his mate would help… it only served Erwin gaining favor. She is quite the actress though and will be reunited with her mates when this is over.”

Armin sighed, “That sadly failed, even with Eren, a king, having mated you. My brother would not let us out maneuver him… he stole you and said Titans were breeding monsters and that they were trying to take over. Also… the Titans were stealing treasures from the walls that treasure being you and that you needed to be stolen back.”

“So you used me…I can only guess you were under my window because Armin told you then!?” Levi said with hurt lacing his voice.

Eren flinched and then took a breath, “At first… yes, I only needed to mate with you. I was supposed to when I met you in your first heat but, I couldn’t bring myself to. Seeing you that first time, was like looking at a beautiful bird stuck in a cage. I went to Armin after taking you home after the day together… and I told him I wanted to love you, and I did fall in love with you. That’s why it took me so long to have sex with you.”

“What…” The black haired Omega hissed.

Levi looked at Eren in disgust before he took his own hand and hit the Alpha square in the jaw. Eren hardly moved since Levi was still weak from carting a child, but his head turned…therefore would be a bruise there.

“I…I don’t know if I can trust any of you. I mean…what if you let him steal me… so you could go to war? I seem to be the pawn in all this! This is our marital room, did you think you could kill him as he fucking raped me!?”

Levi was near hysterics, had his feelings meant nothing, had he held on for an Alpha who needed a breeder. How much of this bond was a lie…how much did Eren truly love him? He panicked now. Was he alone this whole time?

Eren at first went to hold the Omega but, Levi pushed him away with a growl as the tears pressed at his eyes.

“Was I just a toy!?” Levi said with a voice full of pain, “You win…you fucking win! I fucked you! I gave up everything for you! My home and my life! I have nothing but you and being mated to you! That’s all I fucking have and it was a lie! Some great scheme to get children in me…Fucking me right now just reassures you still have your breeding machine” Levi’s voice trailed off at the end. “You let him take me…didn’t you?”

Levi’s voice was no louder than a whisper.

“Yes.” Armin answered him honestly, Eren could not bring himself to answer.

Levi let himself stare at the floor. “Why…Why?”

Eren reached for Levi and grabbed the back of his neck to calm him. The Omega didn’t even fight anymore him and let himself be pulled into the broad chest.

“I never wanted him to take you…I felt lost without you Levi. Please understand, we weren’t expecting you. I…I knew I would be using you, I knew from the beginning…but I…I love you so fucking much it hurts. I want this to be over…I’m taking you home.”

“Are you really my home anymore…what makes you both any different from him?” Levi said muffled against his shirt.

“Levi please understand.”

“You let him rape me Eren…You…you used me like a breeder…what makes you any fucking different!” Levi said now struggling against Eren. “I have nowhere now…because what if you don’t love me after this…what if you kill him and don’t need me anymore!? No one will want me anymore!? I’ll be alone again…No one wants an abandoned Omega.”

Levi always feared this. An abandoned Omega was one who is not accepted by any pack due to siring children not form their mate. The children that came from another would be killed. Or the mate deems them unworthy in the eyes of other Alphas or Betas and the Omega is therefore cast to the lowest range in a pack. The Omega is left to die…their children to be raised by their mates new Omega. They were not needed nor wanted by the walls or the Titans. Thinking about this Levi began to shake, to have to watch someone raise his sons, his daughter killed. To have to watch Eren love another Omega. All of that felt like it was possible now.

“I kept myself breathing, thinking about being with you again…but now…you put me here…you put me in this hell…” Levi whispered. “Was I worth so little? I’m not even fully developed as my status…I’m still a child. I know that now…and a played a game with adults…I have three children...I have to play with the adults now…I lost didn’t I?”

”Levi…” Eren whispered and felt the Omega grip the back of his coat. “I should have told you much sooner, but I was so afraid if Erwin found you knew something he would just kill you.”

“I love you…I love you so, so much.” Levi whispered. He would endure this…he would let himself be used just to see the other happy. He was alive because of Eren. This was what his instincts told him. But, his heart was shattered. 

“I love you.”

“Do you really?” Levi said under his breath. “You could be lying to get me back in your pack…and use me again.”

Eren took a pained breath and pulled Levi to his chest. “I love you…please, I love you.”  
Levi was limp in Eren’s arms when Erwin entered into the room, “What is he doing here?!” Erwin said getting defensive and putting out a strong Alpha scent. Eren returned it and growled in the back of his throat.

“I’m taking my mate back!” Eren said putting himself between Levi and Erwin. Levi whined softly, he was torn between his mate and the child that was crying. That Alpha standing in the door way was her sire.

Levi wanted to leave with Eren…nothing was more than that. He wanted to be with his family and he was taking Kalura with him. Even if this was a fantasy and he was abandoned. He would enjoy his last days having the one man he loved.

Eren motioned behind himself, “Levi…leave out the window. Please, Petra is waiting for you.”

Armin moved towards the window and that was when Erwin noticed him, “Why are you here?”

Armin put himself between Levi and the two Alphas. “Levi grab your daughter and do as Eren said.” The smaller Alpha ordered sternly.

“You’re helping them? Betrayed by my own brother…” Erwin said with a scowl.

Armin frowned himself, “Either we can work for peace brother…or we kill each other and whoever wins decides what is best, Titans are not monsters. We’ve been wrong this whole time and this needs to stop.”

Erwin sighed through his nose, “If that is what you wish Armin very well, kill me, can you bring yourself to kill me?”

Just as the shouting become known in the house, Levi saw his mother enter. “What’s going on here!?”

As she was moving to help her son…a shot rang out and there was no more noise from her. 

Erwin was holding a gun…when did…Levi could hardly comprehend what was going on. Levi looked wide eyed at his mother on the ground and began to shake more. “N-No…” His voice choked out and he moved to go and grab her. Armin grabbed her around his center and stopped him from running over there.

Levi let out a pained noise when Armin grabbed him.

The shorter blonde visibly flinched before he steeled himself. “Levi leave through the window now!”

Levi flinched but quickly ran and grabbed his daughter before sparing Armin and Eren one last glance. Levi knew he had o run before he met her fate or worse.

“Hurry now!” Eren ordered now and moved to defend Levi from what was to come. Eren and Armin were protecting him from having to watch Alphas rip each other apart.

Levi crawled out the low window and straight into his old caretaker, “Levi thank the gods you’re Okay.” Petra said with relief and ushered the small Omega to follow her with his child.

Levi followed her through the woods lining the mansion that he had been staying in, until they reached the outer wall. Levi felt relief when he saw a broken hole in the wall.

He saw a few of the Titans from the caravan waiting, they did not seem too happy to see him. Of course they wouldn’t be, his kidnapping set everything in motion.

Levi bit his lip and when Petra ushered him forward and he hesitated. Levi feared more for his daughter than himself…She was from another Alpha…not their leader, they would hurt her and he could not allow that.

Petra frowned, “They have been ordered to protect you and the child…They can glare all they want. But, Eren will kill them if they hurt you.”

Levi nodded and stepped towards the group, they mounted him on a horse with his daughter and began the ride he took when he first left the walls.

He didn’t let himself cry over his mother…He was saving that for when he was alone to grieve.  
Levi kept his head down and tried to ignore all the whispers about him.

Whore

Cheater

Slut

Anything to remind him that yes, he was weak, yes he had a daughter from another Alpha. That he didn’t fight hard enough.

It wasn’t until the pressure behind his eyes grew so hot that Petra spoke to the other Omega females with them.

“Imagine if you were him, alone with a strange Alpha. You had just watched someone be killed, that Alpha you know is strong…could hurt your family and your friends. Then as he rips you from your children and true mate…he rapes you and forces a bond. That Alpha takes you away from the people you love. As Omegas we can only fight an Alpha till instinct lets us. Levi had to endure abuse and torture…This baby may not be our Alphas…and she was born from brutality but, she is still a child. Until you can say you would not break, do not call him such names!”

For the rest of the ride the Omegas were quiet.

Levi wanted to laugh at her…and tell her his true Alpha was the reason he was in that position. That…Eren was the reason this happened.

Levi just hoped that Eren did love him enough now not to hurt him anymore.  
It took most of the night to catch up with the rest of the caravan and find the current Alpha. Mikasa looked so relieved to see Levi unharmed. She looked at the child in his arms, “I’m so sorry Levi.” Mikasa looked guilty…Levi knew that she knew what was going on.

“It’s fine…being back here is enough. Where are my boy—“ He was cut off by a roar that seemed to echo from far away.

Levi panicked and figured the noise came from where he had just come.

“Eren will be fine…Levi he told you everything right?”

“Yes.”

“He…he loves you, he…has made that very clear, some are tender about what was done to you and many sympathize with you. Please, we still want to be your home.”

“Not every thinks like you Mikasa…whatever the case, I’ll stay till my welcome is gone. But, I will take my children with me if it comes to being driven from here. I hope you all understand that. Eren will not keep my sons, I will not be from them again and I will keep Kalura safe from any of you.”

Levi said with a stern resolve. A smaller blonde came up to him, “Thank the gods Levi.”

“Hello Krista, how much have I missed and what can I help with this?”

“We need help in the medical tent, when Eren returns victorious or not…we need to be ready, he and Armin are being backed by most of our Alphas. So, as Omegas we must be careful and tend the sick.”

“Do you have a carrier for my daughter, so I can move better without her in the crook of my arm?”

“Yes, Asil’s should still be in Eren’s tent. The boys are asleep so, we should have a few hours of work.”

“May I see them before I go to the medical tent?”

“Of course.” Krista said motioning for Levi to follow her. Levi went behind her with no hesitation.

The tent was being guarded by Ymir, “Look who made it, Levi…I thought we lost you.” She said with a smile now relieved to see Krista and Levi.

Levi smelled another Omega and he quickly went into the tent seeing a Omega he did not know, “Who are you?” He asked the brunette with her hair tied back.

“Sasha…Who are you?”

“Their mother…” Levi said getting defensive. 

“O-Oh. So Eren did get you back…oh.”

“Yes, thank you for helping, but I would like to be alone with my sons now.” Levi said moving to leave her room to exit the tent.

“O-of course.” She leaned down and kissed the boys’ foreheads which made Levi glare.

“Please leave now.” Levi didn’t know he could have such venom in his voice from a simple action. He gripped a bit more to the child in his arms. It scared the other Omega.

The girl named Sasha ran out of the room as Krista was walking in. “W-what happened?”   
“Nothing.” Levi said walking over to the boys, “Who was she?”

“The Omega who has been helping me care for them. Eren and her get along, she was one of the few he would allow near the boys.”

“He likes her…” Levi said feeling deflated, maybe she was his replacement, with the gesture she just did…to be brave enough to do that in front of another Omega…as if she were their mother… “I don’t want her in here anymore…my sons’ reek of her in a way I’m not comfortable with.”

Krista gave a small smile, “Please understand that Ymir and I did tell Eren we didn’t like this arrangement…but he insisted. We and a few other Omegas felt it was inappropriate since, their mother was alive.”

“Because…I was expendable enough…” Levi said bitterly moving over to the bed and touching his son’s forehead gently. Adlar mewled in his sleep and smiled in his sleep. “Krista I want to know if you knew about their plan…did you?”

“If you’re asking that I knew then, yes…If you are asking I agreed then, no…I feel Omegas are blessed especially the males. I was raised to treat them and myself with respect. My mate and I adamantly told them not to do this, when you arrived in our camp…I hoped maybe he would change his mind and not…but…Levi, I don’t want to impose, but if…Eren were to replace you…what would you do? Where would you go?”

“I would run far away with my children and live by the sea. Has he begun to replace me?”

“I cannot say, he has changed greatly since we were pups together.” Krista said sadly. “He made friends with Armin and began to change…he only ever wanted to change the way this world is run and he and the blonde would always plot or say. No one takes a child seriously though. I knew their plan. Armin was more willing to use the Omega they found, Eren was more reluctant. But, I always noticed something, when Armin spoke of you, he always looked sad…”

“I grew up with Armin, he is only a little older than me. He was always fighting with Erwin, sometimes over who would marry me…I always thought my mother would give me to Armin and not Erwin. Armin did begin to court me…but he got married when he turned sixteen. So I assumed he didn’t like me that much. In the end, they both used me…my mother is dead. My father never came to see me once. Other than you and my sons I have no one.” Levi said watching Krista find his daughter somewhere to sleep and setting it up.

“Would you have married him if he asked?”

“I always liked the mushroom head. He was kind to me and treated me human…until recently…”

“He respects Omegas, he must have known something we didn’t to have used you.”

“Why are you so loyal to me Krista? I am at fault for this war…”

“Because you’re not at fault…You were as much a victim as anyone.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you deserved better Levi.” Krista said finishing the bed for the infant. Levi smiled and let her take his daughter and put her down to rest.

“Thank you…You’re the first other than Petra to say that.”

“You’re my friend…If you need anything come to me and I will try and help you.”

“Again thank you.”

Levi smiled at her and she returned to gesture.

It took three long days to get news from the walls. They had won and Armin now controlled that district. Eren would be returning within the hour, this would be the first time they could speak calmly about what had happened. Levi gave himself a day to grieve his mother with Krista at his side. Now, he had to face Eren as himself, one that he hoped was strong. Levi sat by the fire tending his children. The boys running around him, excited to have their mother back…with that girl from the tent the other day keeping a watchful paternal eye on them they no longer needed from her. Levi made it clear for her to stay away from them.  
It was a shout that broke the camp to look over to the direction where their members returned from. Levi stood holding his daughter and saw Eren at the front on a horse.

The Alpha met his eyes and halted his horse and quickly dismounted. Levi gave Kalura to Krista and began to make his way over…but someone else beat him to Eren. That Sasha girl was checking the Alpha for injuries. Eren looked a bit troubled by this, but did not usher her away.

Levi quickly went over and growled at the girl, this made her back away from his mate. 

“Levi…she didn’t do anything wrong.” Eren said a bit annoyed.

“I fought when Erwin would touch me…you can’t tell another Omega not to touch you. Fuck you.” Levi said turning quickly from the Alpha and walking back to his children. Eren sighed and quickly grabbed Levi.

“We need to talk.”

“Then speak, if you have something to say, then say it…” Levi said not pulling from Eren’s grasp and looking him in the eyes. “They can know…they know everything and I am not worthy of that much.”

“Levi please listen…I love you and just you. I am sorry for everything…if I needed to crawl on my knees for you to forgive me I would.”

“Krista told me you let that girl near my sons…that hurts worse than anything that happened to me Eren. Adlar called her mother before he corrected himself. You want to make it up to me get rid of her. Send her to another pack. But, if you want to get forgiveness…some of it then that is what I ask.”

“Levi…you’re being selfish.”

“And what you did to me was not selfish?” Levi said softly.

“Levi—“

“Have you slept with her?” Levi said softly.

“No!” Eren said sternly, “You’re being ridiculous.”

Someone cleared their throat and Levi noticed Armin finally, “Maybe we should all talk, I am to blame for what has happened. Eren, I would agree with Levi and send Sasha away. Secondly, Levi I would like to offer anything in apology for what I have used you for…please.” The blonde bowed to the Omega. The king of the wall they conquered was bowing to him and getting on his knees groveling.

Levi was panicking, “We can talk please get up…” He said touching Armin’s shoulder now.

Levi looked around and saw the camp watching this. “Armin stand please. He said watching this Alpha shame himself for him an Omega.

Armin got up when Levi pleaded and looked at Eren. “I will make sure she is taken to the walls and given to a pack there. But, I agree to regain the trust of a matriarch she must be taken from here Eren.”

Eren looked away, “So be it.”

Armin smiled, “Then it is settled. May we go somewhere more private to talk?” The blonde asked.

Levi nodded and looked at Krista, “Please can you watch the boys.”

The small female smiled and nodded.

Levi followed Armin and Eren inside the tent.

When they were alone the blonde spoke, “With my brother gone…there doesn’t seem to be a need for much more but, to build the trust between our kinds. So, to do this, I first want to come clean about many things…First, Levi…you know what I have done and I am sorry. Now, I want to usher in a peace for you and your packs and family. But first, if you have questions Levi please, ask.”

Levi stopped them now, “I need to know now though…is our bond real Eren or built for this lie?”

“It was a lie at the start…and now…”

Before Eren could manage to find his words. “If you are to abandon him, Levi please know, I will mate you.” Armin said with confidence.

“W-what.” Levi said wide eyed.

Eren glared, “What the fuck are you talking about!?”

“I meant what I said, you seemed fond of that girl, if it came you wanted her, I would take Levi and the children as my own. Eren, I just killed my brother, I am willing to lay my life down for what I believe. I have always wanted Levi for a mate, but our plan never allowed this. I have never questioned your feelings for him, but now I can openly offer him a place as my mate. Our plan never allowed me this, it’s over now, you can choose to let him go and begin a life or, continue and I will happily keep ties with you both in friendship. I also think that Levi should have a say in this as well, since it was planned for you to be his mate, I did court him before, I would like him to know I’m still interested.” Armin explained.

Eren was glaring at the other Alpha, as Levi was in shock still at what had been said, he was confused, all that he was thinking was... 

 

 

What was going on?


	9. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, but I needed this...
> 
> I really wish I could forget, but it is hard with you always on my mind.
> 
> At the least, I have them and they have me...
> 
> I can move on, but why are you here still?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this filler chapter out of the way to start the final few conflicts and let my baby heal a bit~
> 
> Excuse the mistakes~
> 
> I still can't decide how to finish this~So this has a lot of time skips and ask if you are confused.  
> I wanted to show Levi and his children and Eren will return and I think I have an idea what to do with him.
> 
> Thank you for reading~

Levi looked at the wall digesting what was going on. He had just left the meeting and could hear them arguing beside the tent. Eren was less than pleased hearing that preposition from Armin…It was too much, just too much. Levi felt like a lost child and those two were moving him from place to place like a chess piece.

He wasn’t an adult…They were, well Eren was, Armin had the mentality of an adult…Levi was weaker than them when it came to this.

Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his three children. His, this was his, he wanted to believe he could be in their position as children…but, he had to be an adult for them.

Going between Eren and Armin was like picking between two evils. Levi watched the eyes of Asil on him and smiled at his son.

“I think I know what is best for all of us.” Levi said quietly and waited not to hear Eren or Armin before he steeled himself on his decision.

This was one he had to make alone.

By nightfall the encampment was quiet and Levi diligently and quietly moved around his tent. He felt some relief Eren nor Armin were bothering him. He had asked to be left alone after the proposal made by Armin to think. Levi quietly got some supplies for a two day ride and situated his carriers. He then snuck to the stables and got his horse, she had been a gift from Kalura when he married her son. This was one of the few things he had left from the kind woman, he let himself think she knew nothing and if anything only Grisha knew. Levi felt a motherly love form her that she would not allow this to happen.

Levi prayed that the camp stayed asleep and led his horse near his tent. She was equipped to help him with the boys and he could carry his daughter. When the horse was loaded to have them ride for two days to where he wanted, he quietly wrote his goodbye note…and if either man cared where he would be.

Levi wanted to cry, he had loved them both, albeit differently, he was raised with Armin…He felt betrayed by a friend. With Eren, he felt he was foolish wanting a relationship so young and being led on…Eren said he loved him, but this hurt too much, maybe if he was gone, he would have time to heal and give them both a chance…to be his friend and give him time to grow up.

He blamed the fact he was a child for allowing his love to tell him everything was all right. Levi wanted time to grow up, and struggle as a parent without the weight of what had happened.

Maybe they wouldn’t even notice him gone at all. Maybe he would have years to mature into a respectable Omega, he himself could be proud of.

He smiled signing his name…as Levi Ackerman Audet. Because, if he was to do this, nothing of his old life would remain.

A tear dripped from his eye and he frowned. He was still weak right now. To take off his marital name hurt him more than he thought when he was planning and decided this. He loved Eren, with all his heart he loved Eren, but he needed them to know that just an apology would not fix what had happened and what both of them had done.

He could run into Armin’s arms and be safe again, but he knew that would anger Eren and then…he would not be the cause of another war for stupid ideals. He could stay with Eren and always be in fear if his bond was real and if he mattered. What if Eren grew tired of him and wanted another mate, what if Levi was not Eren’s first choice and now, at the drop of a hat he could want another.

Levi needed to leave and when he wiped his eyes of tears, he told himself this and was able to sign the note and mounted his horse. He left a note for Krista as well, only she would know where he was going without a riddle.

He trusted her to accept what he had decided.

Levi cooed to Kalura and smiled to himself. Soon, the light of the camp was gone and Levi looked into the darkness of the trees with fear and hope.

Times change, Levi wanted to change as well, and mature himself. He needed his children to be children and he needed to be an adult.

Time moves slowly when you’re alone, time moves quickly watching your children grow. By the time Levi was seventeen, Asil and Adlar were walking and talking to him more. He hardly believed he had this time with them. The salt air in his lungs, his mind wandering, but not to what had been. Kalura was beginning to try and stand and talk to him. Levi watched them with awe, because not being in the pack gave them freedoms. In the pack they were their caste and here, they were just children.

Neither man had tried to follow him, maybe it was better this way and now he could live in peace. Levi was heartbroken…that Eren hadn’t even looked for him. He would still cry from the thought. He ripped himself apart for Eren. He loved Eren still…He would never not love them man who had been his world, his reason for just not ending his life when he was with Erwin that was beyond his sons. Levi licked his lips and looked over at his sons playing in the sand.

He came to a home that Eren had brought him when they met, it faced the sea, with the forest to its back. It was so secluded due to a rock formation in the way. It was perfect for his little family.

Asil grabbed his mother’s leg and looked at him with big yellow eyes, “Mama, mama love mama.”

Levi smiled and reached to pick up his son into his arms.

“Mama loves you as wel—“ 

Levi felt a ripping sensation between his legs and gasped. This made Adlar run over, “Mama booboo?” He asked worried and tears in his eyes, Asil was panicking as well.

“N-No…boys go take nappy please…Mama, mama just needs to sleep too. Kalura is sleeping go keep the monsters away.” Levi said through gritted teeth and bit his lip, “Please listen to mommy angels.” He said ushering them to the room they shared.

When Asil and Adlar were from ear shot he gasped and let his tears leak from his eyes before doubling over. He knew this would happen, it meant he was a mature Omega. At the least his body was finally mature.

He would no longer need to be cut if he birthed again and this broke his heart even more…It made him realize how young he had children.

For the first time Levi mourned himself. He had his children so young, he wasn’t even reproductively sound. It just proved more that Eren and Armin had used his childish mentality for themselves. Tears of anger, pain and sadness from his own stupidity were finally falling and he sobbed. Levi curled into himself, he didn’t want to be alone, and he wanted his mate. He wanted to be loved, to be cherished and held at night, a father to teach his boys. A father to protect his two Omegan children.

Levi let himself sob and hold himself close, he had to be strong for them and himself. He had to wipe little tears and his own now. All to protect them and himself. Levi never tried to tell himself this would be easy though.

He heard small footsteps towards him and through blurry eyes he saw his eldest son, Asil, watching his mother with teary eyes.

“Mommy’s okay…go back to bed.” He said giving a pained smile.

“No, mommy not okay.” Asil got on his little knees and touched his mother’s face. “I love you mommy, I keep safe.”

Levi let his lip quiver and nodded, “I know baby, I’ll keep you safe as well, we’ll do his together. Will you be mommy’s helper?” Levi said when another wave of pain hit. He brought his hand up and showed his pinky to his son, “Promise mommy?” Levi said softly and his son hooked a tiny finger around his own.

Asil laughed softly and curled against his mother under his chin and breathed tiny puffs of air against Levi’s collar.

Levi held the tiny body close as pain ripped through him and he could smell blood now. Levi breathed in the scent of his son’s hair and kissed the crest of his head gently.

“I love you all so much.” He whispered feeling the tiny body breathe evenly now.

Levi now remembered he wasn’t alone. He loved them, they were always with him, he carried these little souls inside his body, and they loved him before they even knew him beyond the womb. They were his light. His children would always love him and he them.

He would survive. He had to survive for them.

Levi closed his eyes and just listened to his child breathing. It was better than any lullaby, he wondered if Kalura and his mother felt this love when he and Eren were children…if maybe things could have been different, if maybe he could share this love he felt with someone…anyone again.

It took three days for Levi to be able to walk without bleeding and he was still raw and sore. He refused to go into town and see a doctor, he knew remedies to aid him through the pain.  
Running with the children was difficult, but he still tried for them.

When the seasons began to flow through as if a dream, one turned to 7…to many more and Levi kept a count of each one to remember how old they all were. 

His body filled out, his hips were wider from giving birth and he was slightly taller.

Levi noticed now, that so many seasons had passed and for a change, he was happy with himself. He looked at himself, “Wow, thirty one…I still look like a teenager,” he said laughing and looking at his daughter, who was now fifteen.

Kalura was laying in his bed watching him, “You look my age mama~” She said smiling and giggling.

“No~You’re too beautiful~” He said going over and laying diagonally on her in a playful matter so she had to squirm to get out from under him, she hit him with a pillow and laughed. “Mama you’re so weird~”

Levi smiled, “Only around you~”

He laughed as Adlar came inside, his little Omegan boy, he would guard him with his life. Adlar laughed, “Mama is weird.”

“I live alone with you three~Of course you would be weird as well~”

Adlar gave a shy smile and went to start a fire. It was closing in on winter, again and Levi had done well to forget about his life before and enjoy the freedom of living alone with his children. Levi loved the life he was living, but he never grew out of wanting to be loved beyond his children’s love.

The boys always pushed him to go into the world and find a mate, but Levi was so disconnected from the world by now, he didn’t even know if they even coexisted now, the politics, anything beyond his family was a blur from him and it was a happy life.

Levi heard the hurried footsteps of Asil and looked towards the door, the boy looked angry.

“Asil?”

“Someone is asking for you…they have a guard…and are not alone. They demand to speak with you.”

Levi looked confused at his son before moving to go and see who was asking for him. Asil held a hand out to stop him, “It’s not safe.”

“I think I can decide that for myself, my job is to protect you all. I have told you what I have given you all, it’s dangerous, if they take me you are all safe.”

Asil growled, “As the Alpha of this home it is my job to protect you. Whether you are my elder or not…it is my duty to fight for you.”

“You’re so much like your father Asil, very well, come greet them with me.” Levi said linking his arm with Asil’s to calm the Alpha.

Asil frowned but went with his mother, not before ordering the others to say inside the cabin.

Levi looked to see a few horsemen and a face he had not seen in years. “Well…this is surprising.” Levi said with a meek frown.

The leader turned towards him, “I am probably not who you wanted to see. But, Krista told us where you were, she has passed from illness and it was in your wishes that be the only way she would tell.”

“And Eren?”

Armin looked down thinking and collecting his words, the blonde had gotten older, his hair longer and tied in a half ponytail, the years had been kind to him as they had been to Levi.

“His kind had crossed the seas after you left. He never from what I hear took another mate. I am assuming he believed it better to be alone.”

“And you? Still a king of the normal ones?”

“Yes, I now rule this land, I even sent a raven to tell Eren I had found you…I haven’t gotten a reply. And you must be Asil.” The older Alpha said to the young man who was glaring at him. 

“You’ve grown into a fine Alpha, raised by a fine Omega. Levi, where are the other two? My niece especially by now must be lovely.”

“Beyond lovely, but I will not be able to let you see them, Asil will not allow it. Is there something you needed?” Levi said trying to speed this conversation, he would not return to how he was as a teenager…he was still a very young Titan, but he felt too proud to return to how he was before.

“I just wanted to see how you were…If I may, come and see you more?”

“I…I do not think that’s best at all. I am my own person and I will not—“

“I understand, what if…I at least bring you some books…or supplies once a month, I will stay no longer than it takes me to deliver them. I will make sure everything is inspected by Asil.”

Asil snorted, “I have heard good things of your majesty, but I know what you did to my mother…Neither of us should trust you.” Asil said with venom.

“Yes, but your mother has also left before I could make it up to him…I would still love that chance.”

“It’s been fifteen years Armin.” Levi said softly. 

“Levi please hear me out.”

“Fifteen years for you to do this…fifteen years for both of you to gain my favor…fifteen years is a long time.”

Armin sighed, “Please, allow me to speak with you…without the other Alpha, he can stay in the home and we can talk in your kitchen, but…I need to speak with you alone…about Eren and I, what happened after you left.”

 

“Asil…let him inside.”


	10. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange to feel so natural around this place. To talk to you like we used to be.
> 
> But, we aren't the any more are we?
> 
> We won't ever be the same will we? 
> 
> But we can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying so hard to bridge my gaps and I may redo this chapter...I don't know it's been a stressful few days~
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I will try and update more but, time is never on my side.

Levi led the blonde back into his home with Asil on both their heels. Asil was not happy having the other Alpha in his home and he watched each move Armin made. Asil made sure he was also between Armin and his mother.

Levi smiled at his son, “Asil, this one…he’s fine, and he won’t hurt me in any way, not before I would fight back or call for you. You can calm down, nothing bad will happen.” Levi walked into the kitchen with the two in tow. “I think we can be civil for a moment.”

Levi said offering Armin a spot at his table, “Asil, I know you’re worried, but can you warm the house please. We need more fire wood, please.” He said appealing to his son gently.  
Asil glared at Armin but listened to his mother and went to grab what was asked of him.

“So, Eren left across the sea.” Levi asked as Armin sat where the Omega had offered.

“Which comes to why I came to see you, they had found others across the sea…of their kind.”

“In the end we’re all the same, we fuck, mate all things the same, the only different is our diet. And the fact the Tians as we call them embrace what wall dwellers preferred to suppress.” Levi said sitting across from Armin and smiling. “Why does this need to be said? I have a life myself, I don’t care about what happens anymore.”

Armin smiled a bit, “Well, it has to do where we’re at. This house resides on a beach, where these newcomers want to dock and use till they leave. They will be here within a week, I came to yes, give you supplies, after they left. I came here mainly to take you four into my protection. They do not have our customs from what Eren has said, they tried to rape Mikasa…but, they have amazing military power. If they came with intent to war, Eren believes we would lose, I haven’t heard from him since then. He did ask, that if you were where he thought, and where Krista had said, to take you all from here. Levi, you’re an Omega, it’s dangerous to be near them and at the palace I can keep you safe.”

Levi looked off to the side, “Keep me safe…The palace is no safer than here, they will use my children. But, I have no choice do I? I would prefer to avoid barbarians…but, who knows.”

Levi heard Kalura and Adlar trying to sneak around and eavesdrop. “Come out you two.” Levi said softly and both children walked through the door.

Armin smiled for the children, they were beautiful and well taken care of. “Asil is protecting a beautiful family.

“Adlar, Kalura, this is Armin, Kalura this is your uncle.” Levi said gesturing to the man sitting across from him.

Kalura bowed politely and Adlar did a small nod of acknowledgment. Kalura looked over the man she greatly resembled due to her father, “He isn’t like Erwin right?”

“No sweetie, he’s harmless, I think you could beat him in a fight.” Levi said with a small laugh.

Adlar looked uncomfortable in front of another Alpha that was not his brother. “I never would have thought I would see another male Omega again.” Armin said, “It’s rare to have twins as it is, but to get an Omega in the pair.”

“He may be an Omega, but he is Adlar first.” Levi said getting protective of his child, “I would prefer no gears to turn in your head on how you can get him pregnant and stuck to an Alpha in your walls to help you. For all I know you came here wanting to marry me to one of the barbarians to get them on your side, now that you’ve seen Adlar you can marry one of us back to the Titans and one to the barbarian. I ask that you wait till my boy gets split in two by his caste so he can birth properly.” Levi said with bitterness. While, he was fine with Armin, he still did not trust him any more than before.

“Levi, after what happened last time, I would never…it took enough to even begin to do what we did last time, neither I nor Eren have that in us to hurt someone like that again. Adlar is a child, you were a child…after seeing how much you broke, never, Adlar deserves to be a child. All your children deserve to be children.”

“I will keep them all safe…and if I can’t and you hurt my Omegan children…You will have to deal with myself, but if you hurt me, then Asil, if you thought Eren had a temper, you have not seen anything. Asil is special in a sense, you were right, I did make perfect children, and luckily they were on my side.”

Adlar went to stand behind his mother, he was very uncomfortable. Levi looked Armin dead in the eyes, “I will not be used again and if you touch my son, I will kill you myself.”

Levi rested his chin against the palm of his hand and kept to his thoughts for a moment, “I will need to have a conversation with my children before I just let you take us. I don’t trust neither you nor Eren, after what happened, you both used me and my children for your own gains, why would I just leave with you?”

“I can understand you will not trust me, but please listen, I know I have no right to be here at all, but—“

“Mother is right you have no right to be here.” Asil said coming in and dripping the fire wood by the door, “Why are you here? Mother can handle himself just fine, if he saw the boats approaching he would have moved us, our eye sight is better than yours, that would not have been a problem. What are you planning your majesty?” Asil said with snide in his voice.

“If it’s using your bodies, that was not what I had in mind, but to show our coexistence, you and your siblings are very special. You’re mixed breeds, Levi made you all perfect, if we can show them coexistence, than maybe they would want it.”

“So there was a plan, typical, mother is not some chess piece for you all.”

“Asil I can speak for myself please, let me do this.” Levi said stopping his son from continuing.

“Armin, why should I trust you? Coexistence was not on your mind fifteen years ago? I see no reason, but to remain here, wait to see them and leave myself. Other than using us examples, why are you here?”

“You’ve grown Levi, very well, I am an errand boy, the leader of the barbarians is named Bertholdt, he wishes to meet a male Omega, his kind have only had one and they were worshipped as a god. Our lands have two, we thought we only had one which was you, now there’s Adlar. Their king wishes to meet you.”

Kalura went where her brother was behind their mother and put a hand on his shoulder to calm their mother.

“To kidnap me then?” Levi was tense now, he was not having himself or his children hurt.

“Eren is ready with a guard for you, and I will be with you at all times.”

“At night is when neither of you will be with me, what makes you think they are not under handed?”

“Because Asil will be in your room along with your other children.”

“So they can kidnap me AND my children, how glorious that will be.” Levi said with a snort now.

“They are threatening with war Levi! We hope meeting you will change their mind, we will not tell them about Adlar.”

Asil gripped at the edge of the table it splintered.

Adlar paled at the thought of Alphas finding him….he understood the position he was in. He was just as rare as his mother. A Titan male Omega…there never had been one for many years.

“They will smell him! I can smell him right now!” Levi said getting angry now. “What if they take me or my children? You’ve let Erwin take me, what makes you think I can trust that you will keep us safe. My MATE let another Alpha have me to get to the ends he wanted. You gave him that plan as well, why the fuck should I trust you?!”

Armin looked down, “Levi…I was a stupid child myself, and I used and manipulated others, I do not expect you to trust me…But, I would not have come if it not for the fact I am afraid you would be hurt again. Levi, they are not reasonable, and the only way to get them to come without war ships is with you. I do not expect you to trust me, but please do not sacrifice the lives of many…please. I will have Ymir brought from the west and have her guard you if that will make you comfortable, I will even find Petra for you. Please, I am asking you as a king, trying to protect his people…they will destroy this land, they will kill anyone in their path. Please Levi, you’re not the only scared parent, my entire kingdom and Eren’s people are afraid of them. They are powerful…even more so then the Titans, I would not be here if I were not afraid myself. Please.”

The family stayed quiet for a bit, Levi deep in thought, Kalura upset, Asil scared and Asil angry. Damn the walls and damn this Eren…

Levi remembered he had never told the boys who their own father was, he always just called him their father. He hardly ever said his name to them. Levi had taken them when they were too young to remember him.

Adlar was the one to break the silence. This boy was too gentle for this world.

Adlar touched his mother’s other free shoulder, “If my mother…if my mother will not go, then I will in his place.” The yellow eyes of the boy bore into Armin’s blue ones.

“Adlar!” Asil said turning to his twin. Kalura grabbed her brother’s arm and shook her head frantically, “You can’t!”

Adlar shook his head with a weak smile, “I love mother too much and this world to just let it be destroyed because all of us refused to go.” 

Levi stood from his chair and turned to his children, “No, I’ll go, Adlar is right…you all will come with me. I have no choice on that, I doubt I could force any of you to stay away from the city. Adlar, you’re my angel, I want you to understand that, but to me my life is less than yours and therefore I will not allow you to do this. I will do this.”

Adlar nodded and let his mother touch his cheek gently, “The Alpha who takes your heart will be blessed baby boy.” The black haired Omega said smiling at his son.

Levi turned back to Armin, “I take it you knew we would say yes…that’s why you brought so many guards…to get us there by nightfall?”

“Yes.”

“As calculating as ever Armin…” Levi sighed, “Very well, you three go pack your bags, and we’re leaving. When are the packs returning?”

“They should dock today actually.” Armin replied.

Levi nodded, “And you are welcoming them I presume…so we best hurry, come on you three.”

The Omegan children easily followed orders and Levi went to pack his bags as well. Asil stayed grounded and glared at Armin.

“Asil?”

“I hate you…I hate my father for hurting my mother…if you hurt him now, I will not hesitate to kill you and this Eren.”

“Eren? Do you know who that is?”

“Apparently your accomplice in this.” Asil spat at the other.

“I see…I will not stop you then Asil.” Armin said softly, “If I fail to keep your family safe, I will allow you to kill me and Eren. No questions, I will even send my guard away for you. I swear this to you.”

Asil glared and snorted, turning away from the other Alpha to help the others pack.  
Levi always knew where he came fifteen years ago was close to the city. It took less than half a day to get to the walled city of Rose. Armin had moved the capitol from Sina when he tore down the walls to live in peace with the packs.

Levi looked around from his horse back at the lively city, “It really has changed.” He smiled looking at his daughter giggling and looking around in awe. She was riding in front of her mother as they shared a horse.

Adlar gave a gasp of awe and leaned forward till his brother pulled him back to his chest. Adlar was made to ride with his twin, since Asil was worried for him…if he could fit his mother on his horse and sister, they would be riding with him.

Levi smiled and looked to his side where Armin was, “You’ve done well, and I see Titans and normal ones together.”

Armin returned the smile, “They will not breed together and the few that did, the children are Titans…so maybe we’ll all be Titans at some point. They are our natural state after all.”

Levi nodded and rested his chin on his daughter’s shoulder, “Its beautiful mommy.”

“It is baby girl.” Levi said kissing her cheek before straightening out again.

Armin had a room with four beds set up for the family that was a secluded part of the castle, as if its own apartment. Armin told them there would be a banquet to honor the return of the pack and the members who had braved meeting the barbarians and he left them all a change of clothes.

Adlar sat on the bed and watched the others dress. He had not been feeling well and wanted to stay behind. Levi knew he was just uncomfortable with being around other dynamics that he did not know. Levi also understood he was nearing his maturity and would not be feeling well.

Asil wanted to stay behind, but a woman named Ymir entered. Armin kept his promise and found her, “Wow Levi, you have some big kids now.”

“It has been fifteen years…Thank you for doing this.” Levi said to the female Alpha. “Asil…quit glaring at her, this woman changed your diapers when you were a pup. I trust Ymir.” Levi said sternly to his son.

“Her late mate and she saved me and cared for me. She is welcome in our lives, please don’t be so protective against her.”

Asil frowned, “Thank you for watching my brother…forgive me, I do not like where we are…”

“I don’t like it here anymore kid. So, where’s the girl?”

“Kalura come here and come meet Ymir.” Levi called into the side of the room that she had made her own.

The blonde poked her head out before shyly coming out. She was not used to such fancy dresses. Blue eyes met Ymir’s brown and…Kalura not only looked like her father but, like Krista. The blonde hair to her shoulders and big innocent blue eyes. 

“H-Hello Ymir, mother speaks very highly of you.”

“H-hello, yeah Levi exaggerates a bit, but it’s nice to finally meet you…I only saw you when you were a newborn.”

“Thank you for keeping my mommy safe, and in turn keeping our lives hidden for so long. It is much appreciated.” Kalura bowed politely and then hid behind her mother. She was such a shy child.

“You should get going Levi, I’ll keep Adlar busy till you get back~Come on kid, let’s share war stories.”

Adlar gave a cautionary smile and nodded “O-Okay, have fun you guys.” Adlar said waving as they exited.

Kalura had never been around so many dynamics before, when they needed supplies only Asil and her mother were allowed into town. She looked over at the people dancing together in the great hall.

“Oh mother, may I dance please? Asil come dance with me!~”

“No.” The black haired teen answered. Asil knew he had two left feet and wanted nothing to do with dancing.

“Please big brother, Adlar would say yes if he were here. He would want you to dance with your sister.” She was quite manipulative when she wanted something.

“Asil darling, go dance with your sister. Or, Kalura go ask someone nicely to dance with you.” Levi said encouragingly.

“Fine, Asil you will dance with me before the end of tonight.” She said with a huff and went to scour for someone to dance with.

“You’re just letting her go?” Asil questioned his mother.

“I can still smell her, I will know if she leaves this room.”

“Very well mother.”

“Here come with me to greet Armin.” Levi said hooking his arm with his son’s. The Alpha walked with his mother and stopped when they reached the king.

Armin perked up noticing them, “Hello you two. Hange was asking about you.”

The woman came and grabbed Levi in a fierce hug, “Oh my god you’re not a runt, well you’re still short but still. Levi wow you’ve grown and look at how handsome your son is.” She said pulling away from Levi and pinching Asil’s cheeks making him growl. Levi gave a short laugh.

“Where’s your daughter and the other twin?”

“Adlar was not feeling well and Kalura is looking for a dancing victim.” Levi said with a smile.  
Asil rubbed his cheek when Hange finally let go.

“She must be just lovely now, same with Adlar…” Hange lowered his voice, “Is it true?...He’s an Omega?”

“Yes, it is, but I will not let him go through what I went through.” Levi said softly in return.

“No, that’s good Levi and he has a great family to look after him.” Hange said smiling and patting her friend’s shoulder.

“Where did Kalura go?” Levi said turning to scan the dancefloor to find his child.

His eyes finally caught her blonde hair. She was smiling and laughing at whatever her partner said. Levi could not see who she was with, but she was having fun.

The music stopped and changed into another song when his daughter came back with her partner. Kalura tapped her mother’s shoulder to get him to turn around, “Mommy. Mommy I think you’ll like him. Mommy this is—“ 

“Honey, I told you are all I nee—“ Levi turned and the breath got stuck in his throat. “Eren.”

“L-Levi…” The brunette said shocked to see the Omega. Levi’s scanned him over and landed on the rings hanging from a chain he was wearing. It was their wedding rings, Levi remembered leaving it when he left all those years ago.

Armin noticed the other Titan and panicked, “E-Eren, hello.” He said through the weird tension that hung over them now.

Asil noticed this as well, “Eren? Oh…you.” He hissed. “You seem like a decent Alpha why use my mother, can’t fight your own battles like a normal Alpha?” He growled out to the other.

“Who’s this? What…wait this is Kalura?” Eren said looking at the blonde girl. Kalura nodded, 

“Mommy just calls me Kal and I tell others to call me that.” She said explaining. 

“Levi…if that’s the case…” He said looking at the Alpha before him, he was already nearly his height and the eyes give the boy away, “Asil…you’re Asil.”

“Does that matter?” The young Alpha said to the elder.

“Where’s Adlar?” Eren said ignoring him and looking at Levi. His tone was that of an Alpha demanding answers.

“Hey I was talking to you, what the hell does my brother have to do with anything?” Asil said grabbing Eren by the collar now.

Eren growled at the Alpha and moved to grab the smaller boy, he easily was able to flip the inexperienced Alpha onto the floor and smashed his face down to gain control of him, “Levi may not be able to discipline you, but if I were any other Alpha you would be in a worse position than this.”

Asil knew when he had been beaten and laid still to asses if the other Alpha was going to continue to attack and look for an escape or another way to attack.

Levi panicked, “Eren, Eren let him go! He is just protecting me!” Levi said trying to pull Eren off Asil.

Eren let go of the other Alpha and turned and looked at Levi, “He has a lot to learn…” Eren said and looked at Armin, “Why are they all here?”

“Taking just Levi was not the option, we went over this Eren.”

“And bringing in an inexperienced Alpha was? Two Omegas and an Alpha? A hyped up Alpha raised away from the world. Asil cannot control himself and this is a dire situation. Levi in no way could raise this type of Alpha boy. If Asil fucks up then all of this is for nothing Armin.” Eren said coldly.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business how I raised them Eren.” Levi hissed.

“It is when a war is looming, if he had heard the name of another he thought was bad and approached them like that, they would kill him.” Eren said eyeing the Omega.

Levi bit his lip before he took his hand and slapped Eren hard across the face with a hiss. Eren felt the sting and recoiled grabbing Levi and dragging him out of the hall. Before he could Asil went after them.

“Restrain him.” Eren ordered some of his pack members, they grabbed the struggling Alpha. Armin did nothing, he made sure that a guard was near in case this ended badly. Hange was trying to calm Kalura down.

Levi was struggling against Eren’s grip, “Let me go!

Eren shoved Levi into an empty room and pinned him against the wall, “Asil called me Eren…as if he didn’t know who I was and attacked me…You didn’t tell them I’m their father?”

“I-I…”

“I know I’ve done wrong…I knew I didn’t deserve you and that you might leave with the boys….but I had some hope. I am sorry for what I had done…I can never ask for your forgiveness, but…I will say it. I didn’t deserve you…I used you, but I never stopped loving you….I knew you stopped loving me though, but…I want to make things right…Krista had told me where you were…but, I just…I wanted to make things right first and give you a better world before even approaching you…I never thought we would need to use you as an Omega again…Levi…as just myself as a man, I am sorry. I have committed wrongs against you, and when I was younger I didn’t apologize properly.”

“Here I am though…” Levi was able to get his hands free from Eren’s grip and rested them against his chest, “We’ve both messed up…Let’s just leave it at that….the past doesn’t anger me anymore…I just want the children safe. Please.” Levi said looking at where his hands were and touching the exposed part of Eren’s collar bone. Eren allowed this and Levi touched his face, it had been many years since he was pressed this close to his old mate.

Eren pulled away gently, “Levi…No, wait what’s going on? I-I mean great you want to have sex and all but… kind of off topic.”

“Why not? We don’t even need to see each other after this is over…” Levi said coming down from his entrancement. He pulled away as if burned, “I-I’m sorry. I-I…Why not? Am I unappealing anymore, I haven’t sex in a long time and your still an attractive Alpha, what’s the problem, I can’t use you in the same way you used me?”

“Because you may not be in love, but…but I still feel I am.” Eren said softly. “I do not deserve to be your mate…Armin is a better fit for you than I am.”

“Armin doesn’t have a dick like yours.”

“How, how would you know have you slept with him?” Eren said with mouth agape.

“Not yet, but I can tell, I’ve lived alone for fifteen years. I have eyed enough Alphas tonight thank you…but, I don’t love any of them.”

“Levi…when was your last heat.”

“There have been no Alphas around me so…not for some time.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“Tell me about it…Heh…”

“What’s so funny?”

“We used to talk like this before we became mates…whenever you would come over and talk to me…We could never stay on topic remember?” Levi said smiling at the Alpha now.

Eren returned the smile, “Yeah…we would sit there and laugh at nothing...I don’t think I have been happier since then.”

“I don’t think I smiled as much when I was younger…I used to wait for those visits…Just to be able to laugh till my sides hurt. Just to see you…”

“I know…I remember it well, I remember waiting to see you smile and thinking…if I could even go through what Armin had planned.” Eren said softly.

Levi bit his lip and turned away from Eren, he began to leave, “I never stopped loving you Eren…Never, I am so stupid for that…but, I never hated you…I am sorry I left…but I wanted to fix myself as well, I was broken and only I could fix myself. I am sorry about Asil, I tried Eren…I tried so hard to be a good mother.”

“Levi….let me try and teach him…not as his father but as another Alpha…I will respect the fact you don’t want to tell them.” Eren replied. “They are both so beautiful, I’m sure Adlar has grown as well.”

“No…you are their father…they deserve to know…Adlar, he’s like me…He’s just like me and I’m scared of that Eren. I am afraid they are going to take him…” Levi said voice breaking.

“He’s an Omega?”

“Yes…” Levi said looking down. “I am so sorry…I have failed as an Omega.”

“Levi no! No, you haven’t, this just means we must protect him.” Eren said walking over to Levi   
and touching his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Levi said and leaned against the hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Eren.”

“I love you Levi…I will earn you back, I swear.”

“You will have to beat Asil for me. The boy acts like you.”

Levi said with a small smiled and laughed to himself, Eren just smiled and watched the small crinkles by the Omegas eyes, they were laughter lines. He had missed watching Levi get those over the years, he missed so much from being afraid to follow the Omega.

Eren reached over but stopped his hand before he touched Levi’s cheek. Eren felt a grip in his heart, he should have never let Levi be hurt…

“May I see them all together though…you said I am their father…may I be of that much use to you?”

“E-Eren…” Levi said a bit strained and looked down before looking up and smiling, “Yes…just know I have not lied to my children, they know.”

“I understand that they may hate me, but I would rather be hated and near them…than not being there at all.”

“That’s fine then, but I cannot stop how they feel.” Levi said in warning, “Adlar is gentle, as is Kalura. Both as Omegas they are much shyer than Asil…Asil is fiery, he does not like to be ordered. But, I have taught him to respect Omegas and weaker dynamics. I have spoiled them all though…” Levi said sheepishly.

“I figured I would be the spoiling parent, looks like I have to be the bad guy still…good thing I am already the bad guy to them, so they can’t hate me any less.” Eren said with a dry laugh.

“True….again Eren. I accept your apology, but trust is hard to earn back, I just want to go back to living in peace.”

“I do too, this time though, I’ll protect you Levi.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that Eren. There will be no more chances if you fail.”

 

 

 

“I know.”


	11. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

I am concerned the last few chapters were confusing. So I am working on an alternate way to work out this story. I do have four drafts of these two chapters that move differently than these. These one published were hard for me to write and were darker than I had expected. I was trying a suggested idea I found interesting and it ended up changing my story a lot. 

I am very sorry if these chapters were not to your expectations. I will revise them and hopefully return this story to normal. The comments I have received on them have been good, these are my own thoughts.

Thank you for putting up with me.

**THE NEW CHAPTER IS NOW UP, GO LOOK AT IT PLEASE!!!!!**


	12. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I am dangerous mother. Brother knows as well, he wants me happy though. He won't let me be taken by the bad Alphas.
> 
> I am dangerous, but I want to be happy, I need to be hidden, we need to start running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as the note said before, the chapters were way to dark, so basically, this is the other draft fixed. It's basically the same chapter, just not dark and moving towards the twins like before. I'm trying to remove the dark parts of the twins. I keep revising this.
> 
> The other chapter was confusing, so Adlar is aware he can do things and how. Asil is just trying to keep him from dying because this is his precious family.
> 
> This is much better to me than the last chapters. If there are mistakes, please forgive me, this was rushed because I felt bad about the other chapters. Again this is pieced together by multiple drafts, so if it needs correcting please alert me. This chapter was a lot easier to write, and it wasn't a monster that needed to be split.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my weirdness~

It took him most of the night to convince Ymir to leave him alone. He wanted to rest…He wanted to be left alone right now. She finally left when he puked and asked to sleep.

Adlar sighed to himself as he looked out the window, the woman Ymir has kept asking about his sister. He laughed a bit to himself since, she was a good girl and this was a good woman. There was nothing wrong with the fact they could not have children. Or he didn’t know if Ymir was a female Alpha capable of children.

He wanted children himself though, but…

Adlar knew with the body he had, he would never be able to have the mate he wanted…He walked over to the window and looked at some hair in the under layer, it was beginning to turn white. He didn’t understand why though. He heard once that if a Dynamic grew white hair...they were not maturing properly. He was already an odd Dynamic and a not wanted version of a Male Omega.

That was why he was not allowed downstairs…too many pure bred Alphas. He was not about to make a monster…they would kill him for it.  
He had read the man who was his sister’s father’s words…

Adlar flinched when his door opened and saw his brother sporting a new bruise. Adlar rushed over to the Alpha and touched the bruise gently to assess the damage.

“W-what did you do now?”

“I tried to grab Eren…he’s a stronger Alpha than I am, I was forced back here by his cronies…He took mother somewhere to talk. Armin said not to worry and we know mother would castrate him.” Asil said through gritted teeth now.

Adlar laughed, “So you picked a fight?” 

Asil snorted and walked overy to the bathroom. "He was too close to mother." He said looking at the damage in a mirror.

"You’re too hot headed for your own good.” Adlar stopped and made Asil look at him. He grabbed a cloth and wiped his face a little roughly. "Good someone put you in your place because I can't."

"Leave me alone Adlar." The older brother whined as he was abused by his brother, who had no idea how to deal with wounds.

“You know…you can’t be like that forever. What will you do when your Omega gets near another Alpha? I do want nices and nephews, but I think you're too stupid to be allowed to breed. I'll get them from Kalura.” Adlar said softly before he groaned and gripped his stomach. Asil frowned, "You should see a doctor." " I'm just not maturing well. Dont worry about me. I also …I-I should split soon…” Adlar said softly and felt Asil rubbing his back as if it would help. Adlar leaned against the wall as he let the pain go away.

“D-does that mean…what is splitting?”

“You are an idiot older brother. I am growing a hole that can be mated and where I can birth my pups safely…mother had Kalura and us without this and nearly died twice.” Adlar said softly, “I want to be split before my first pup." "You call me an idiot. I can't see you having kids either. After years of abuse from you, I would advise against them Adlar." 

“I dont see myself having children either you know. Thats why you and baby sister have to have them, so i can baby them. You know you can’t keep trying to protect just me…You have two other family members to baby. But, when you find your mate. Baby them please." Adlar said softly now. “I want you to find a good mate. Promise you will try."

"Fine,fine." Asil said looking away from the other. Before looking back at his brother.

The two young men stared at each other for a bit as if challenging each other to say something before Adlar looked away "Good, I need to live vicariously through you~"

Adlar said as he left his brother to his injuries. He walked out into the bedroom space he shared with Kalura and sighed. He kept hope he could have his own children, if he didn't have any he would be content though.

He wanted kids but, at the rate he was hidden away it would be a miracle he would even be allowed a mate. He would deny himself feeling anything for anyone if it made it easier to accept never having a pup of his own. 

Adlar was happy his siblings would be allowed children though. He would still be able to cuddle something and watch them grow, they just wouldn't be his.

A knock came from the door and they both flinched, “C-come in.” Adlar said softly. 

They both were startled and Asil came out from the washroom.

Asil watched the door. This guest at least knocked and didn't just barge into his brother's room.

Armin came in and smiled at the twins, “Asil, there you are.”

“What do you need?” Asil said getting defensive of his brother now. He placed himself near Adlar and glared at the Alpha.

“Eren…Eren didn’t mean to out rank you, but, he has some history with your mother that they need to settle. I have guards near the room they went just in case.” Armin said not trying to step any closer to the pair.

“Mother is too kind…if he has hurt him. Mother would forgive him even if he wounded him.” Asil said softly.

Adlar looked at Armin, “I would like to meet him, This Eren…Whenever you mention his name mother looks lost, please. May I be taken to them? With a guard of course, both my siblings have met him but me.”

Adlar stood and smoothed out his clothing. Asil stood after him, “I forbid it.”

“You’re not my Alpha, just my dumb big brother. I can take care of myself.” Adlar said with a hint of warning. “Please my king.” Adlar said with a charming smile and hooked his arm with the blonde Alpha, “Lead the way~”

Asil sighed and followed them when Armin caved to his demands. Asil was not happy with the way Adlar clung to the older Alpha, no Alpha was worthy of his brother. Adlar needed to have more shame as well...take care of himself? He would be kidnapped and still think they were good people. Armin looked amazing with the young Omega…a perfect pair. Adlar deserved to be on the arm of an Alpha with stature. Bearing children and living in peace with a good Alpha.

Adlar deserved the world.

Adlar was not meant to be anyone's Omega and it hurt to know his brother was not allowed the same things as himself and Kalura, he wanted his brother to be happy. But Adlar had told him, he was lucky to live and a mate was dangerous. This was his younger brother, yet, he was more dangerous than he let on and he knew people would seek to use that. Adlar was scarier than he was and that wasn't right...he was the older brother, yet Adlar wasn't free like he was.

Asil could not believe an Omega could strike so much fear in people, yet when he heard what Adlar could make...he understood.

Armin knocked on the door of the foyer. “Levi, the boys want to see you.” He said to the occupants inside. They all heard hurried footsteps and then the clicking of the door. Levi smiled when he saw his youngest son, “Kalura?”

“With Hange right now.” Armin replied and let Adlar go to his mother. Asil following behind.

Adlar looked past his mother, “Hello.” He said to the Alpha watching him and his brother.

Eren was stunned, his boys he had not seen since they were very small and hardly able to walk on their own. His sons were much larger than he imagined at this point. Asil when he first saw him was definitely taller than his siblings, he was lean and well-built from tending their home. He had Levi’s dark hair, but Eren’s bright eyes and his hair was tied against his neck and was about shoulder length.

Adlar was smaller and very Omegan in features. He had Eren’s brown hair which was soft and slightly long and wavy. He looked like his grandmother with soft cheeks and a kind smile. His hips were built for children and his build was petite and feminine.

They were beautiful like their mother…He had missed so much. “Hello.”

Levi bit his lip, he could see Eren restraining himself from hugging his children. He could see the wetness in the Alpha’s eyes. He robbed someone, he hurt someone who hurt him…he felt guilty, because he hurt Eren, he couldn’t imagine coming and finding your lover and children all missing. Eren had hurt him…but Levi still had his sons and he took them from Eren without a word.

An Alpha’s pride were their children. Eren loved his sons, before everything, Levi knew Eren loved these boys. He would sing to his stomach and talk to them while they were inside Levi. When the twins were born, Eren cried unlike any Alpha he had seen, even with their plan in action, Eren showered his children and Levi with a fierce love and protection. Levi would always find Eren with the twins…Krista had explained, Eren was overwhelmed without Levi and Sasha took Eren needing help as him wanting a new mother for the boys. Eren never meant any harm by it.

Levi was ashamed now of his actions watching the Alpha talk to both sons in over fifteen years and to not hold them.

Adlar stared at his father, “We have the same eyes sir…I may be the weaker sibling, but I am far from stupid. Eren Yeager yes?”

“Yes, that’s my name."

“I have the last name Yeager as well, but we prefer Audet…Don’t know why, but mother’s papers on our birth say Yeager…I assume then that we are related.” Adlar said approaching Eren and standing in front of him, “Why are you shaking sir?”

“Don’t be ridiculous…” Asil said huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. He got closer to protect Adlar.

“A-adlar.” Levi said a bit stunned.

“Sorry mother…before we came I saw them…I had to know who we were dealing with and you only have a few things from your old life. I needed to know the men we would be dealing with.”

Levi watched his elder son now, who was eyeing him and Asil looked betrayed.

“I can only assume we’re related…you’re too old to be my brother and you’re too young to be my grandfather. I can only assume, since I have your hair color and your eyes and that your eldest brother was never mentioned, you’re my father than?” Adlar said with a smile.

Eren looked to Levi, they were not expecting to be outed so fast about this.

Adlar gave the brunette a shy smile, “Sometimes when I close my eyes as a child…I see a face smiling at me like mother’s does.” Adlar got closer to the Alpha and touched his cheek gently, “And I see my eyes looking back at me, but they aren’t mine…They are your eyes…my father’s eyes.” Adlar said softly. Eren let a tear drop down before he grabbed the young child in a tight hug. Adlar returned the embrace, “Whatever is between you and mother does not change you are my father…” Adlar said purring as a child would for their parent.

They heard Asil now get closer to them, Levi bit his lip and watched the other Alpha approach his father. Adlar spoke truths and Asil was less likely to attack Eren who had Adlar wrapped in a hug.

Asil leaned over the two and pressed his nose to Eren’s scent gland, this was normal for a parent and child. He flinched away as if burned, he wanted to believe that Adlar was just insane, but the reaction from Eren made him check the scent directly. Asil let out a growl and pulled away. Eren watched him, “You can hate me Asil…”  
Asil bit his lip and looked to his mother, “Is he our father?” He said pointing at Eren.

Levi nodded slowly, “Asil, hate us both…we…I was selfish. I…I…”

“Lied to us for fifteen years…” Asil said before looking back at Eren, “Why didn’t you look for us? Didn’t you love us?”

“Your mother’s letter was very clearly hurt…I couldn’t hurt him anymore. So I decided, Levi wanted me away…I was stupid, I should have sought you out…but I was broken and hurt from him just leaving. I loved your mother, I loved him more than my own life.” Eren turned to the Omega, “When Erwin took you, I was shattered, I…I wanted to feel your pain. I cut off my arm….let it grow back and did it again and again till you came back to me, I wanted to feel even an inkling of what you felt. I…when we planned this, Armin was sure Erwin would marry you at the most but respect your mark. I believed him, we didn’t think he would force himself upon you. Kalura was not in the plan, I can only say how sorry I am…We were both stupid, we shouldn’t have used you.”

Levi was shaking now and his knees gave out with a sob ripping from his throat, Asil quickly caught his mother and held him. “I was scared Eren…you had that girl there and I felt betrayed…I felt hurt and that I wasn’t enough…” 

Eren let go of Adlar and moved over to Levi, he grabbed the Omega from his son and held Levi as he sobbed heavily. His Omega was still so small, while he had grown taller and frail in frame. Levi was worked and not well fed, he probably fed his children before himself.

Asil went and grabbed Adlar, who wanted to comfort his mother. “Give them time.”

Eren pulled Levi’s face to look at him, “You were young and I hurt you…I deserved you leaving. I deserved everything. I am so sorry Levi, I don’t deserve you or our sons.” Levi sniffled and looked up at the Alpha.

“I am so sorry Eren…”

“You have nothing to apologize for, I did everything, I started everything…I am to blame.” He turned to the boys, “I love you both, I hurt your mother and you can hate me…but, all I ask is that…I may at least say you are my sons. Kalura is my daughter in my eyes…I never hated her. I hated Erwin and I hurt the people I love over this…”

“Father…” Adlar pulled away and hugged his father as he held him and his mother. Asil stood back.

Asil cleared his throat, “We won’t be a family yet…but I am willing to give you a chance…”

Levi gave his son a small proud smile. This went simpler and with no blood, he was expecting the blood.

The coming week brought news that the newcomers would not arrive for a few more weeks. So it would be around two months before they arrived, Levi decided to stay with his family. 

Kalura took the news of Eren very well and thanked him from allowing her to live.

Any other Alpha would have killed a child from his mate that he did not sire. Eren held her close and told her that she was his daughter and to never think otherwise.

Kalura gave him a shining smile and said she was happy he was her father and she didn’t hate him. She even grew close with her uncle the king.

Asil got along well with the Alpha who was teaching him, and that brought Levi relief. He noticed Asil had calmed down and listened for a change. Eren seemed relieved to be near the sons he lost, they seemed happy to have both their parents. 

Levi and Eren did not want to be mates again just because everything was in the light. They wanted to fall in love again and if they just remained friends, they would raise their children, it was about rebuilding trusts that were ripped apart. Eren hurt Levi and used him and Levi took everything with meaning from Eren. This would take a while to heal and want to be together at all beyond friends.

Asil began to mature as well as his brother. Asil was taking the changes better than his twin though. Adlar grew sicker, he was not maturing properly.

Asil was near a rut though and was kept locked away from the Omegan children for a week and this was quickly followed by his brother’s full maturing.

Adlar had split finally and spent a whole week in bed, in pain. Eren informed Levi he had to be kept from the world. Adlar was lucky to be alive, there they sat. Eren gave Levi a sad smile, “So…any words about it?”

“A-are you sure that’s why, why Adlar…how do they know?”

The Barbarians still stayed from them, they sent groups to the edges of the land and news spread of killings. Dynamics stolen, raped or killed were becoming a regular news story from the borders. So Levi had to keep his worries at bay and watch Eren and Armin try and negotiate on deaf ears. It was like Erwin’s campaign, there was no real solution, only killing…

The Barbarians had come to take back what they believed was theirs…the land and the Omegas.

Eren and Armin knew they had to fight…It was inevitable if their outer territories were being attacked. The people needed to be protected.

“Apparently they have a spy, we’re looking into it Levi…but we’ve been betrayed and they know we have a pure blooded Male Omega.”

“How do you know they wouldn’t want Asil as well? He was made the same way, he can make monsters, if what you explained to me is correct, as well.”

“There is a story passed in my pack…about a pure bred couple unknowingly making this monster themselves…They were in love and thought little else of starting a family and forever from what my father would say. They didn’t know what their baby was and by then it made the lands nearly lifeless. My father was a child then…he said it was small, but fast and villages were disappearing each day. The mother thought their child was fine, but one day, it snapped at him. The mother had tried to appease his child and let them eat whenever. It was always so hungry and it didn’t care what flesh it ate. 

There was more death than any battlefield. This thing could take out whole brigades and it was no bigger than most young children. This was not a child it was a monster and…the mother still tried to defend it as it killed his people.

That was truly when the walls did not trust us, but they helped us hunt it. The parents were feared and the mother was to be executed. The mother made his Alpha swear to give his child peace and to live on after they were killed. He asked his Alpha, if he could leave the world with his child and leave his Alpha safe…to ensure that he died with his baby and his Alpha ran. The mother had lost control of it…but apparently he was able to find his child before anyone else could. He held her in his arms and told his Alpha…to kill them both, he was not leaving her to die alone, if he was to die, he was to die with the one thing that brought him joy and that was his Alpha’s child. My father said he drove a spear through them both. They died together…the Old Alpha ran and was never heard from again. 

That was when this began to be regulated by both Normals and Titans. For a couple of centuries if a pure blooded Male Omega was born…he was killed, they still are, but Adlar was able to escape that and mature because you ran…This thing left a legacy or fear and it was forbidden to speak of. We as Titans or Normals all fear this child and the Barbarians are afraid of it as well and want one to see if they can direct that fear on us. The only way for Adlar to make this child…is if their own pure blooded leader forced the child on him, being a Male Omega makes him more valuable than Asil.”

Levi let every word sink in before he spoke again. He could not imagine holding young Adlar or any of his three children and begging to be killed with them. Even if they were monsters though…he would love them, but…to make an Alpha kill the two most important things in his life…

Levi was paled, Eren had not seen Adlar for a week or two, which was his significant changes. “Is Adlar aware? Is that why he isn't allowed a mate? To protect him from an Alpha who would use him…He’s maturing and his body is not taking it well and his adaptability is out of control right now....”

“Asil shares a connection with him neither of us have. He says Adlar is sick...He is worried for his wellbeing more than anyone, because his instincts are aware of what he can create. Asil if he instincts drove him to it would get rid of the threat. Asil would kill Adlar if he ever concieved. Even he is aware his brother is a danger.”  
Levi was heavily concerned, his child looked paler and his hair had more gray that he now could notice…. “Adlar is sick right now Eren. I’ll handle him, you please….deal with the politics and our Alpha son.”

“Asil just needs guidance, and Adlar...Adlar to ensure this thing is never made cannot have a mate. Right now, the concern is hiding Adlar, I have told you all I know of the boys.”

“Y-Yes, let me talk to Armin and I’ll send him to tell him what we intend.” Levi said getting up. Levi felt guilty...an Omega denied children, not by his own choice though. There was no tell tale sign someone was bred purely. The would have to be raised and told...not everyone was told though. Even if Adlar had a common mate...it was a risk. 

The young Omega watched out the window and sighed. He wasn’t as sore, but he was still told to rest. Thanks to the splitting a new heat cycle was starting and he had just gotten over a heavy rush and was finally back in control for a little bit.

He heard the door creep open and tilted his head, “Come in.” He said softly and he smelled the Alpha before he saw him. He was hoping it was his father, not anyone else, he wanted to speak to him about his intentions to leave. He was aware of his Dynamic, buT he didnt want to be confined to the castle.

If he was taken by the Barbarians…there would be a monster. He knew the old story thanks to Ymir. “Come in.” He answered the person at the door.

It opened with a soft click.

“Majesty.” Adlar said with a small smile. He had been reading more in the library and learned about the king. The king loved his mother, and he loved to learn and take care of his people. Adlar was drawn to him greatly over his kind heart.

Armin gave him a smile, “We’re setting up a guard, you’re still in heat and the strangers are attacking, they said they plan to…abduct their deities…you and your mother are being moved as soon as we can muster the forces.”

“Will mother be safe?” Adlar asked with concern now. 

Armin pat his shoulder, “Eren has not left him alone, so he will be fine.” Armin got up, “Asil is worried about you. I am as well, I would like to move you and Kalura to a different palace till they leave just to be sure. Eren however is not letting Levi from his sight unless it is dire enough and Levi agreed to this.”

Adlar nodded, “Of course, has mother agreed to it?”

“Yes, he and your father will preoccupy our attackers and try and stall them with one more talk, till we can move you. There is an island across the narrowest part of the sea, it takes half a day to arrive.”

“I understand, if it comes to it, I may get captured though…Please, do not come after me please.” Adlar said softly, “Tell mother and father that I will keep the lands safe myself, I'll adapt and spit fire at them~”

“Of course.” Armin said softly and clasped a hand over his shoulder. “We’ll keep you safe.” 

Adlar nodded and looked back out the window. He closed his eyes till another knock snapped him from his thoughts.

Levi knocked softly and smiled seeing Armin and Adlar talking. Levi walked over and brushed his son’s hair with his fingers.

“I take it he knows now.”

“Yes, I understand what needs to be done. Thank you mother.” Levi leaned over and kissed his son’s forehead. Adlar smiled and flinched a bit when the door opened again. It was the medicine woman and she took care of Adlar in his heat. She was also helping him through his maturing, which was making him ill, she said it would pass, some Omegas had troubles with all the changes.

Adlar hoped that sending him away would detour them from attacking this city. Adlar just wanted this all to be over.

While all of this was happening, his sister, Kalura would be overjoyed when the Titans came to the city and trade and interact, she loved to be around Ymir, who after meeting Kalura, the older female Alpha began to stay in the city. Kalura easily fell into the pace of the older woman and they were hardly apart. Kalura would also get Eren to play tag and other games with her when he was not busy and they had a beautiful relationship, Kalura had wanted a father and she found the figure for that. She wanted her mother to marry Eren and she made that evident.

She also played with Asil more than Adlar. She was worried about Adlar and his illness, Asil was so aware and the feelings of her brothers fell against her instincts and made her extremely anxious, Asil didnt know how to help Adlar and Adlar was in pain. Her brothers had so much on their shoulders. She was kind of glad she had a different father….she just wished she was made from love though.

She was aware of the rape that made her, that her mother was forced, that she was not wanted, but Levi loved his children more than himself.  
She also told Ymir these things, whom she felt deeply loved by and returned this feeling.

When Ymir learned of the threat of the Barbarians and that they wanted Adlar, Kalura assured her Adlar was afraid and Asil was angry, they were both protective and didn’t want her hurt. Her brothers had so much happening in their young lives and she was free as could be...as if she didn't exist. She was the unwanted child. She knew Levi loved her though, that made up for it all.

Ymir felt guilt when she learned the family was hurting over having to send the youngest son and her away. That Asil would be on the front lines…

Levi gave his children the freedom to roam as they pleased, so long as they came to dinner at the allotted time, he trusted them, Kalura was on a horse ride with the older woman, “Ymir look, isn’t it beautiful, the sea is so different here than from home.”

Ymir smiled watching the blonde, “Yeah it is.” The woman was not watching the sea but the beautiful young girl. Ymir was aware the war changed her outlook on life. Kalura had matured to be a rock for her brothers, who everything was weighing on.

“I don’t feel the stress of home…when I’m out here. I want my brother’s happy, but I don’t want to be hated…”

“If what you were saying is true…Adlar is the target…I feel for him to be hunted like that. Yet, he can’t go just anywhere, his type is not loved. They make monsters and they are killed usually, he was lucky he had not presented before Levi had left. The packs would not let him live.”

“He’s still my big brother, even if he can make monsters.”

“I feel, that your parents will not win this…I am sorry. But, I think that with a strong bond, maybe you would win this, against all the odds…” Ymir said softly, more to herself than to Kalura.

“I hope you are right…Hey, I love you…” Kalura said softly.

“That was sudden, but I love you as well, you’re a beautiful dynamic.” Ymir said smiling a gentle smile.

Kalura turned and smiled at her, “If things go sour I have to say it now.” The blonde said shyly.

Ymir laughed and reached over touching her cheek. Kalura blushed and jumped off her horse to run to the ocean’s edge. Ymir followed after the beautiful girl, she came up behind the girl and hugged her from behind, “It’s beautiful here with you.” Kalura said softly. She held Ymir’s hands that were locked around her stomach.

“You said a baby was dangerous coming from Adlar…Would it be dangerous from you as well since you are older?” Kalura bit her lip, Ymir had been honest about Krista and their appearances. “I know female Alphas are not as rare as male Omegas…but I know…I can have a pup with you and that’s all I want…but, I feel it’s just a dream…you never had children with her. Is it as dangerous, because someday…I want to be a family.”

“Krista was sterile…she took care of other’s children…we could never have our own, I would give you a child in a heartbeat when your old enough. No, I am not as dangerous as Adlar, you’re mom has some freak genes and he inherited the worst of it, I’ll give you a family when this is over. With everything going on with your brothers and politics…Plus, your mother would kill me for touching his child.” Ymir said with a grimace. 

Ymir felt her stomach sink though, she felt she didn’t deserve a family with the beautiful blonde here with her.

Kalura laughed softly and threw herself down onto the sand pulling Ymir with her. “We’re about to go to war more than likely, we both know this will end in another war…if not…we have the memory of this, I want my memories with you to be happy, I don’t want to be like Adlar...sadly, I feel pity for him. He can never have children…I feel I’ve known you all my life…like I’ve been waiting for you.”

“There is a story about a moon being split in half…and you are the moon till they split you from your lover…then you wait till the one fits perfect against you.”  
“Then you are my other half.” Kalura said softly and pulled the woman into another kiss. “I love you Ymir.”

“I love you.” Ymir said softly and kissed over her heart, “I love you more than you know.” Ymir gave Kalura a slight squeeze of reassurance, “I’ll protect you. When the war is over…we can start a family.”

“I know…thank you.” She said burying her nose into her scent gland and Kalura fell into her thoughts.

Another month passed and Adlar would not get near Eren as much…He was hiding from the Alpha…he became skittish of all Alphas. He loved to remain by Armin though. That is when Levi began to notice…His son was in love with an older man who was in love with himself and saw his son as nothing more than a child.

Adlar knew he wasn't to ever take a mate. Yet, he let himself feel something for an Alpha. It was his nature to want a mate.

Adlar felt natural near the Alpha, this Alpha did not come off as a threat like the rest had. He was afraid of the bigger and taller Alphas. This Alpha, if he wanted to, he could easily run from. 

Adlar liked how kind he was to him. Yet, his mother was not approving of it, it was too dangerous to mate or be with anyone at all. If he grew pregnant from anyone that was not screened…there would be consequences.

Adlar was hurt he could not pick his mate…but, it was understandable, he was the perfect mate, yet that was only if an Alpha only wanted a tool to make weapons. Adlar was sitting on the bed, he had just been in an argument with his mother and he was crying now.

His mother made it clear, that he was mistaking his affections and giving them to the wrong person…Armin loved Levi, and Levi made sure that Adlar understood this He hated breaking his son down to ensure his safety. Adlar was hurt though. Asil had begun courting a young girl and Kalura was being courted...he was lonely, he wasn't allowed this and the only affection he got was from Armin and his parents. Adlar bit his lip as he looked down at his hands. This wasn't fair...better they get rid if him, than for him to endure being told he could never be like his siblings. 

“B-but you have father…he could love me right?”

“A-Adlar, I am sorry. But, he has wanted me for years, he speaks to you as he should, as a child. I am not trying to hurt you, but your affections are misplaced.”

“I-I…I want to try, at least let me try! I want what Asil and Kalura are pursuing as well! I promise not to have pups...I promise!"

“We don’t have that luxury right now and you are too dangerous to even be with anyone!” Levi said sternly.

“I-I didn’t ask for this! I want to be a mate as well!” Adlar said with a hiss and tears brimming in his eyes, “Am I not allowed that happiness?!”

“You’re a monster! That is why you cannot have children!” Levi said getting angry with the topic. This morning another village was attacked and Eren was on edge which pulled on his old bond scar. The bond wasn’t as strong…but they were still linked and that did not help his mood.

The other members of his family had heard the shouting and had come in. Kalura had Ymir in tow. Levi was not one to raise his voice so it was worrisome he would yell at all. The same went with Adlar, who was a quiet child.

Adlar was sniffling and Levi was stunned he had let that leave his mouth at all. He didn’t mean to, there was just too much going on. Adlar stood and tried to make for the door and way from the others. 

“W-what’s going on?” Eren said walking over to Levi.

Levi was about to speak, to apologize to Adlar, who was still ill, when the palace shook and shouting was heard. Adlar nearly fell from another loud bang and Asil easily caught him. Armin rushed to Levi but, Eren beat him to the Omega and Levi clung tightly to him.

“W-what?!”

Ymir was holding Kalura straight and when the shaking calmed enough she ran to a window and looked to see a full body Titan smashing at the palace, but…only Eren and the boys could do it…

Eren sprung quickly into action. He needed to protect his family now. Ymir was on the same page as him, she quickly began to issue orders to the other Alphas.

“Asil, take the Omegas and take them to the nearest ferry to the walls of Sina. It is the safest area.” She ordered.“These barbarians bred back their changing abilities…fuck…Eren we need you to fight with me.”

Kalura looked up panicked, “W-what?”

“I can do what daddy can too…sorry for not telling you.” Ymir said handing off Kalura to Asil.

Eren nodded, “Please.” He said to his son. Levi shook his head, “No…No.” 

Levi clung tightly to his shirt. Eren pried his hands off gently and held them, “I won’t lose you again Levi…”

Eren cupped Levi’s face and kissed him gently, “I want you safe…” He said softly and rubbed their noses. “I want you and the children safe.” Eren as trying to comfort the Omega. 

Levi nodded and purred a soft comforting noise for Eren.

“I’m staying, I can transform. I will not board that ship!” Asil said sternly. Eren glared but saw the way he clung to his family and understood, Asil just wanted them safe.

He was acting as an Alpha should, not being stubborn.

Eren nodded, “Very well, from now you are a soldier…get them to the pier and protect the citizens.” Eren ordered to the young Alpha. “Ymir help him please, I will change and hold them off. Then return and help me.” Eren said turning to Armin, “Care to help?”

Armin nodded and touched Levi’s cheek before following the other Alpha out.

Ymir quickly with Asil ushered the three quietly to escape the grounds of the castle. Adlar was clinging to the hand of Kalura and Asil. The city was in shambles and they heard inhuman noises and screaming, Adlar was shaking and trying to comfort his sister.

“We have to ensure that Levi and Adlar make it out…you both know what you and your mother can do, so we can’t let them have you.” Ymir said guiding them through back alleys before they all smelled the sea and reached the docks.

There was a huge confusion at the docks, since they came by sea and the refugees were escaping through the cove. It had been hard enough getting there unseen, but now, there was a stand still at the docks.

Levi and Kalura were loaded and hooded, they were heading to Sina. A walled community that was built to withstand anything. It was safer there. Levi was hidden more so than his daughter, after all, even if they wanted Adlar for this attack, he was still a prize.

Levi looked over at what was left of the city and bit his lip, why was he always at the heart of a war, why was his family.

He hated what he was for the first time…When they docked...he would apologize to Adlar. He did not mean to call his son anything.

Adlar looked up at Asil who had grabbed him, which stopped his docking. “Be safe please.”

“I know…I promise and if I get caught, I know what needs to be done. You be safe as well, please, you’re an idiot, and I can’t watch you forever…”Asil said softly.

“I'm the elder quit bossing me around~ We’ll win this and you won’t get caught.” Asil said confidently.

Adlar nodded back at his brother and gave him a smile. There was a shout and Adlar pulled away to turn and see this creature, huge creature running towards the dock. For his family…

Asil quickly moved them, but they were nearly trampled. The ferry began to move away from the dock to avoid damage and at most was rocked violently from the waves. Adlar was under Asil, who was shielding him.

Asil looked down at his brother, “I have to protect that ship…Run!” Asil hoped if they had never seen Adlar, they were going for the Omega they all knew, they didn't know what Adlar looked like and it appeared they believed Levi was him, which meant Adlar could escape and Asil could ensure his mother’s escape. “Head towards the mountains please!” Asil said getting to his feet and running towards the creature, taking his hand and biting hard into it before sparks and smoke gave way to what creature his brother hid.

Eren had taught him well…The two creatures collided and the ferry was able to turn from the docks and out to where the open waters left no room to pursue by the Barbarians. Adlar was shaking, but his family was safe. He watched in horror as he brother now a creature fought the other beast. 

“Asil!” Adlar screamed when the other creature bit into Asil and he roared in pain. 

Asil was told by Eren he could not transform…he still tried watching in horror and trying to help.

He bit into his own hand over and over. “That’s really not helping!” Came a shout from behind him.

A strange man with blonde hair grabbed his arm, “Run boy!” Adlar fought the strange smelling man and screeched. “Knock it off I’m trying to get you somewhere safe.” He ordered and dragged the Omega away to a horse, “Come on we’ll head towards the mountain and get out of this hell and think later kid. You’re not helping sitting there and that thing is protecting you!” He said kicking the horse when Adlar was clinging to him, stopped fighting finally and away from the city they ran, all 

Asil heard was his brother’s roar and then…silence…

Adlar let his tears slip as he clung to a stranger for safety. Adlar was running with…what could be a dangerous man…he smelled human, so there was some trust. 

Adlar was still afraid.

He wanted to hear Asil and know his mother was safe, he was so afraid and alone now.

It was to quiet…

 

 

The silence hurt…


	13. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't deserve my children...but, I will keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on Adlar completely and not his family. He's not dead or hurt~
> 
> This chapter made me cry as I was typing it...the real monster here is old traditions being held and I wanted to show that in this world. Because when I made the rules of this world, I figured stricter was better to ensure a functioning society, but I wanted Levi's children to be a wild card and see how a world like that would take it.
> 
> Eren's war is less with the Barbarians and more with the elders.
> 
> Also, when I think of intuition and instincts...sometimes they just aren't right and I regret when I trust them to much and I wanted to show, that although they have them, they aren't always right.
> 
> Again thank you for putting up with me and reading~

The arrival in Sina was panicked, but thanks to Asil, Kalura and Levi made it safely. Levi wondered the ship, hoping his Omegan son was huddled away and just could not find them on the ship. Levi began to panic when they left the ship, he checked the roster and there was no one called Adlar in any of the rosters from any of the ships.

Levi waited three days in an inn with his daughter, till a guard from the king of Sina came to him and told him that Eren and Armin had arrived to regroup the forces.

Levi ran into the meeting hall, having left Kalura in the care of a nanny. He went right over to Eren, “A-adlar wasn’t on the rosters…he’s missing Eren!”

“I know Levi…right now we can just hope he’s either dead, or with a guard that knows. I had ordered most the guards what to do with Adlar and where to take him if there was an attack.” Eren said as if dismissing the Omega.

“Y-you’re not even worried about him are you!?”

“Levi…” Armin cut in gently, “He was a liability more than a blessing.”

“He’s still my son! He’s our son Eren!”

“Adlar would be sentenced to die when he arrived, its better he died in the attack or, he gets killed before they can breed him. Adlar had been instructed without your knowledge if he was captured to end his existence.” One official said to the now frantic Omega. “If by an off chance, Asil could not to keep his boarding delayed, he was to be sterilized here, a fate worse than death for his dynamic. If he proved to heal like his brother and father, he would be killed.”

Levi couldn’t imagine what Adlar felt, when the elders told him to end his life. That it was his duty to end his life.

“W-what…” Levi said paling now.

Eren looked down, “At the insistence of other Elders, it was prevalent that either he was to die in the attack. Which, when Asil stopped him to speak to him as he boarded, he was aware of delaying his docking…to ensure something killed him.”

“A-asil…he would never hurt Adlar!”

“If it meant protecting his new mate and his family he would.” Armin said softly, as if he never agreed to this. Eren seemed forced as well, as if they had a sword to their backs.

“H-How could you…he’s only a child, he didn’t ask for any of this! Adlar didn’t ask to be born! He couldn’t control what he was!” Levi said now shaking with anger and tears, “I trusted you all! I trusted you Eren! How is this protecting me?”

Eren looked pained at these words and stood, “They threatened the lives of my pack…and they threatened to kill you, Kalura and Asil. They wanted an exchange of the one life, Adlar was already sick, they figured it would be easier to let go…of the unwanted child. Because, even you can’t deny you were disappointed when he presented, no parent isn’t.”

“I-I love Adlar, how dare you!”

“Which child did you spend the most time with? Adlar was always alone, you were always either with Asil, or Kalura. Levi, you visited him instead of spending time with him. He grew attached to Armin due to this. You taught him what you needed to and left it be. Adlar mothered your other children to give them affections he never received from his mother, it give him fulfillment. Sure, a couple touches here and there but, that is not the way to raise an Omega, because he was a boy, you figured he could go without it, unlike his sister, who was weaker. His whole demeanor gives away how he was raised. He was timid and shy, afraid to pursue affection and instead gave it. He was no different than when I took you from that situation with your parents.” Eren hissed out.

Levi flinched hearing his Alpha angry, yes, he hardly did spend time with Adlar…his baby had always been so distant though…was he that awful of a mother. Adlar had always been so quiet though, he hardly followed Levi as Kalura and Asil did…was he ashamed of himself for being the same Dynamic as his sister…

Raising Adlar had not been easy, he had always caused some tension in the home, while his siblings loved him, they also smelled danger on him and would stay clear mainly, Adlar had to initiate all interactions…Levi’s own instincts told him Adlar was an unwanted occurrence as well.

Adlar was not abused, but…maybe the way their instincts told them to steer away from Adlar, he knew all interactions were forced or not pleasant…did his son really feel unloved.

Levi always beat back his instincts and loved his son…didn’t he?

Levi blinked when he realized…every time his son would go sit alone in the woods, he came back with scrubbed eyes and blamed it on the flowers…his son would lock himself in his room for days and only come out to eat in utter silence. When Adlar would touch Kalura she would flinch and then relax to assure her brother he could stay in the room, but Adlar always seemed so sad after.

When Adlar would get near Asil, the Alpha put up a wall and humor the young Omega. Asil always tensed though when he and Adlar would play or joke around. Adlar would try and scold his brother and Levi would notice Asil’s hand twitch…this was the lesser Dynamic…the unwanted…Asil was controlling himself from getting rid of him, slapping him or choking him. Asil was the most aware of his instincts…it must have hurt to have his instincts say this was his brother…but the protector in him telling him to kill him to keep his family safe.

Adlar was taught his whole life that Male Omegas were special…but he was not. When he arrived with Levi, he was given the rude awakening as to why his family was so afraid to have him around…from the day he was born he was to die and that he was unwanted. He was the only one because he was unwanted and he was lucky he presented after being taken and Levi had no idea what he really was. 

Adlar made himself as scarce as possible because…Levi began to cry and fell to his knees. Armin rubbed his back. 

It all made sense now…He didn’t want Adlar, but he was his pup, his instincts to rid of Adlar were tugged by his instincts to raise him. Adlar understood now…that his family never wanted him and that their instincts to nurture was the only reason he wasn’t left behind. He had figured that himself when he was young enough to understand their body language.

Levi was raised improperly as an Omega…he didn’t understand letting these gestures go unnoticed would hurt his son… He didn’t even understand himself when he would lavish attention on the other children before bed and briskly say goodnight to Adlar when they were children.

He justified himself by saying his son was quiet and reserved and didn’t enjoy to be touched…Levi made him that way…his siblings made him that way…

Eren didn’t look at Levi while speaking, he understood Levi now understood how the boy was raised. “The verdict among all the kings, Normal and Titan alike, if Adlar is found he is to be isolated and sterilized, if the council who presides over him deems this cruel…he will be executed. Anyone who tries and stop this will be executed with him.” 

“H-He’s just a child.” Levi whimpered looking at the men around the meeting room, “He’s just a little boy…he’s not even lived…W-we could let him have a human mate…we could send him far away and let him live happily.”

“There is too much risk, the boy must either be sterilized or killed. Killing him is far less cruel.” An older man said from across the room.

Levi shakily stood from where his knees gave out, “S-so I am to pretend I have no other son? As if my Adlar didn’t exist?” He said looking at Eren now.

“Yes…” Eren said sadly. Armin had turned from the two former mates and gave a gentle nudge to Eren and take Levi outside.

Eren grabbed the Omegas hand gently and tugged him away from the meeting to an empty room nearby.

Levi finally broke down and cried heavily in anger and sadness, “Please help him Eren please! I may have been awful, but he means everything to me, he’s my baby! I gave him life, this isn’t fair!” Levi said and weakly punched the Alpha in the chest in frustration.

Eren finally snapped, “You think I want him dead!” Eren said finally looking Levi in the eyes, “I know he’s a fucking monster, but that’s my baby, that’s my son as he is yours!” Eren said grabbing Levi by the soldiers, tears staining his own face, “It hurts to know what I have to do with him to keep from everyone I love dying! My instincts tell me I don’t want him, but my heart, in my heart he’s my son! Part of my life and my existence just like his siblings! I love him no less than any of them!”

“You sentenced him to die!” Levi said fighting against Eren’s hold.

“I couldn’t lose all of you again! I’m afraid Levi! I-I can’t lose all of you again!” Eren said finally sobbing. 

Levi looked at his Alpha so broken…and understood…Eren had no more choices…He was hurting and alone handling everything and there was no way out.

Levi gently pulled the Alpha to himself and had them both slip to the floor in a heap of limbs in tears. Both parents just cried until there were no more tears left.

In regret, self-pity and pain they just let it all out in each other’s arms…

Their youngest son walked every day with a death sentence over his head of soft brown hair for fifteen years…hair that they both enjoyed running their fingers through regardless of their instincts. That smile would no longer grace the world…their baby’s sweet voice would no longer tell them he loved them. Everything about Adlar was perfect to them against their instincts…

The moment he took his first breath his parents against all instincts loved him. His soft and warm body was cradled against them, they were his protectors and they were failing him.

Levi remembered the moment Adlar gave him a toothless smile, the regret he now felt for not enjoying it more…his instincts dominating and telling him his son was a monster even before he presented.

Adlar was always loving though, regardless of how he was treated, as if he knew it was something they could not control. Adlar was always so understanding and accepting of everyone. A light in the darkness would be snuffed if he was killed, the world could learn from Adlar about accepting everyone…He was rejected his whole life and he still gave everyone affection and smiles.

They finally calmed enough to speak, Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s dark hair, “I-I’ll find a way…I’ll try and speak to them…anything…I’ll send groups in secret if need be and I’ll find him…I’ll keep him safe.”

Levi looked at Eren and nodded, “I know…I know, I’m so scared though Eren…I’ve never been so afraid, even when Smith had me…I’ve never felt like this. I found something in the world I love more than you or anything else and that is my children. I-I just can’t believe Asil would…”

“They threatened the girl…he agreed, but not without a fight and threats of death to those close to him, he is not being treated as a child. He is being treated like an Adult and must comply…they are no less cruel to Asil as they are to me…The elders control all the kings, we cannot fight them, they are like gods to the people. If we dispatched them, the people would revolt and there would be no hiding.”

Levi nodded and nuzzled to Eren’s neck to get some kind of comfort through his scent, “I was an awful mother to him, he needs to know I love him…I’d die for him Eren. I know I would.” Levi said curling his fingers on Eren’s sleeve.

Eren kissed the top of his head, “I know. We’ll find a way.”

“W-what if he’s already dead?” Levi said shaking again.

“He’s not…but, we have to say he is and get the Barbarians on our side and turn them against our governing force.”

“W-what?”

“We both agree, our ‘civilized’ society is wrong for killing a child…I know they don’t regard life, but when I saw their world across the sea, the children were always safe…I-I think, we can make an ally Levi.”

Levi stared at Eren in disbelief before nodding slowly, “Y-you’re right…”

Eren helped Levi stand, wiping away the tears from the Omegas now red eyes and hugged him close again.

“We need to be strong.”

“I-I know.”

“We need to be strong for our children Levi, and it will not be easy, but if we can settle all of this, we can live in peace.” Eren said pulling away and brushing his hair from his face. “We’re parents first and rulers later.”

Levi nodded, “You’re right…this, this doesn’t compare to anything before…we need to be a unit.”

Eren cupped his cheeks, “Our family, will be a family again. I swear…I will not lose anyone else.”

Levi nodded and decided to trust Eren.

 

“I know.”


	14. Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can do this, I swear. I trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot describe the writer's block I have had for this.
> 
> I have nine different ways for this story to go all written out, but for now, I was able to get this pulled together. I thank you everyone who has endured my sporadic updates.
> 
> This is unedited and a little slow, but hopefully it will get better and I can think more about this story now that I have a new chapter. Any ideas are welcome~  
> School has taken over my life, so I am very sorry for all the time I just poof. I am writing a thesis and fan fiction writing is almost therapeutic and helpful.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~

Adlar woke to the sounds of rumbling, he had been separated from the human man…who turned out to be his father’s friend Eld Jinn. The older man had been there with the last of the guard to evacuate the citizens. The man had left Adlar for a few hours by now and the boy decided to go look for him. 

Adlar tried to sit up, but was delirious and his entire body was aching. With shaky legs the Omega was able to stand and observe his surroundings. The boy noticed that the city was nearly leveled and it seemed the invaders moved on.

Adlar scavenged through old food carts and made a bag of supplies, before finding a skin to fill with water. The city was gone as far as he could see. Adlar got back his bearings and began to walk towards the sea gate.

The boy kept his eyes focused on the path, the city was gone…yet, he saw no survivors at all. It worried him, had all the rumors been true that the Barbarians ate other Dynamics?

A chill ran through the teen’s spine, after what felt like hours he heard horse steps and saw a part of the guard regiment. They were probably back to help others from ruins of the city.

The sight of the tall blonde man who his mother knew was very welcome. “M-Mr. Jinn?” The Omega felt some relief, the only other member of the Walls that was nice to him was still around. Eld had not left him behind, which was a comfort.

“K-Kid?” The blonde seemed surprised by the sudden appearance by the Omega. “What are you doing here? You should be on a boat with your mother. Sorry for just leaving you there, it was safe where I left you than out here.”

“I-I was with them…A-Asil was talking to me…and…” Adlar was tearing up. “I-I feel they left me on purpose…I-I got into a fight with mother and…and…”

The older man watched the child and reached over and hugged him. “There, there little one.” Eld looked over at his second in command, Gunter, “I didn’t give up the trading life for the drama, and the Yeager clan will be the death of me…”

Adlar looked up confused, “I-I’m sorry…”

“I…smuggled your mother out to have you…That started a war….guess I’ll be taking you back as well.”

“Thank you…”

“Levi is probably worried sick about you.” Eld told the Omega and looked over at one of the guards, “Get the kid a horse, we’re riding after the ships.”

The man nearest to him spoke, “Eld if the kid doesn’t want to go back, we could just hand him off to those freaks and end all of this shit.”

“I have served the Yeager clan for hundreds of years in my life as a Titan. I smuggled Levi out of the walls to have these kids, now Adlar here deserves to be with his mother. Eren would want him back if Levi didn’t at the least. This clan has been my other family and good for my trade, we’re taking the kid back.” Eld said with authority, “Now get me a horse since you don’t want to get the kid one and we’re leaving.” The blonde grabbed Adlar under the arms and placed him on his horse’s back. “Forget it, I’ll ride with him, let’s move out.” Eld mounted the horse behind Adlar.

Günter did not argue and did as was instructed, to say riding with the guard for Adler was not awkward as a lie. Most had lost loved ones in the war, and here was one of the main reasons sitting on a horse with their commander. As beautiful as he was…Adlar was still the reason for so much blood and he could feel the anger being glared at him.

“Why did you stop being a trader Mr. Jinn? Why not keep enjoying the open space.” Adlar finally broke the silence.

Eld let out a chuckle and sighed, “I got married before I stopped and she was tired of moving… after smuggling your mom out and seeing I contributed to a war…I just decided it was time to stop.”

“You said you were a Titan…you smell human though, why is that?” Adlar asked more curious than ever.

“My wife is human, so being around her constantly makes me smell like a human. Our children are halflings and therefore we need to be in a place where they can be accepted as well.” Eld adjusted his hands on the reigns.

“I see…This war must not be kind to anyone then, it is a war of ethics it feels…” Adlar said more to himself.

“The war is a war of stupidity and pride, one side wants you dead, the other doesn’t. It is as simple as that.” Eld replied watching the brunette in front of him.

“Giving me back is no different than aiding the war again…” Adlar said ore to himself than anyone else.

“Giving you to them as well… you’d be a brood mare in no time with gods know what or from who.” Eld sighed and watched the reaction of the teen.

“My mother would trade me if it pleased the king or my father.” Adlar said depressed and lonelier than most children his age should have been.

“Levi loves you Adlar… but I feel you have… hard feelings for your family and especially your mother.” The older man said with a sigh.

Adlar nodded and kept himself quiet most of the ride from the ruins. The men were busy scouting for other survivors. Adlar felt lucky they had found him before anyone else had, at least he was going home.

Back at the city, Sina was in a state of defense. Although the Titans had kept the barbarians halted at the coast, it did not mean they were safe.

Kalura watched her brother move around the office, pulling at his black hair, “I shouldn’t have left him…what have I done?”

“What you felt was right, although I don’t agree… Mother said that some of the guard was still in the city, maybe he was found.”

“They’re just going to kill him in this fucked up city, those old bats have the entire city brainwashed.” Asil said, “Mother is beginning to agree… something about letting Adlar die with dignity.”

“Maybe it is better big brother…Adlar will be in a room locked away if he was allowed to live, no mate, no children, watching you and I have families and mother may yet have more children…What happens when mother somehow has another baby and Adlar can be left alone… when we no longer go visit him. It ends with him jumping out of a window.”

“Have we really been that horrible to him?” Asil asked now sitting across from his sister.

“Yes, we are the worst siblings ever Asil. Adlar matured and I maybe saw him once in the months we have been here. Something kept telling me to stay away… He’s a monster, even Ymir says so.” Kalura said softly. “He confessed his undying love for the king… the sister in me wanted to encourage him, but my Dynamic told me to laugh at him. I can’t picture anyone bedding Adar unless they were drunk enough not to smell his scent. It is potent almost disgustingly sweet and screams mate me, I need to have children, it is all I am good for. Its more off putting than attractive, an Alpha would need to be near a rut to not sense something is wrong with Adlar… most poisonous things are the most beautiful.” Kalura said biting her lip, “what’s wrong with me…I can’t believe myself. Adlar doesn’t deserve what I just said…”

Asil crossed his arms and leaned back, “I may be put off by him...and he may live his life alone, but no one deserves to have their freedom taken because of something they can’t control. I shared a womb with Adlar and I betrayed him...”

“You did what you had to, you wanted to protect us and your pack. Father has been training you to take his place, you were thinking like a pack leader.” Kalura heard the door open and smiled seeing her new maid, “Emily, can you be a darling and run this letter to Ymir for me?”

The orange haired woman nodded and walked over to the young girl. She took the letter and curtsied and left.

“She’s new.” Asil said, changing the subject.

“She is one the guard’s wife. She’s a good woman, I very much like her.”

“She is very beautiful. It’s weird to see a human…” Asil replied to his sister. 

“Truly, but she is kind, I am hoping if we find Adlar, we can send him with her and have her keep him with other humans. Safe and not judged.” Kalura said absent mindedly. 

“That makes sense…Maybe human life would be better for him.” 

Asil looked over at his sister and nodded, he went back to the office space in the room and looked over the letters on the desk. Kalura went back to her needlework.

The other side of the castle was buzzing with life as the siblings were talking. Levi watched Armin writing the guard still in the city.

“They’ll need a verdict, have you both decided what will be done with your son?” Armin asked both parents, “We could keep fighting over him.”

Eren bit his lip and looked over at Levi, “After discussing with The Elders and Levi, seeing how they would only allow him to live if he was sterilized…I think we can bluff them for now. We decided to have the order of his death signed…but when he arrives in the capital, we have a getaway plan for him. A human village is willing to take him and raise him, allow him a peaceful life. We all know it is very difficult for a Dynamic to conceive.”

Armin stood and paced the room now. The blonde steeled himself quickly and turned to walk to the outer courtyard. He heard it as clear as the parents of the young Omega had. Adlar was to be executed upon being returned…maybe they could trick them.

It was the easiest solution for the entirety of the kingdom, the Elders were confident in winning the war against the newcomers with the help of Armin’s kingdom…  
The blonde took a deep breath of chilled air and returned inside to speak to the now distraught mother and Eren. Levi was weeping into Eren’s chest, not just for his child but the army itself, they would not win without sacrifice.

Eren looked over at the blonde, “Shhhhhh Levi…Shhhhh I’ve been considering them saying this…We all want peace right?” Eren said still looking Armin dead in the eye.  
Armin nodded and Levi removed himself from Eren, “O-Of course.”

“If Adlar was of more importance than just a Titan royalty, the Elders are mainly Titans…if…if Adlar was a bridge between say Normals and Titans a binding to us who the Elders control. Armin and I have been speaking about this…”

“They would not kill him…If I were to ask for war because I agreed with the Barbarians, if I sided with them and asked for Adlar, he would be a connector in all this. The Barbarians want us to drop our Elder council, we as royals do not have as much control over the people, except when it comes to war, but not religion or customs…if I sided with them, if we plan with them to overthrow the council and show them the teachings are wrong about what is true about his Dynamic and about allowing more freedom within the castes…A Titan Royalty and also…also Royalty to the walls who were allied with the Barbarians, our only means of peace.” Armin said putting together the thoughts.

“The weapon of reproduction with Adlar would no longer be in anyone’s sole hands, the Barbarians would no longer need Adlar to destroy the council, and he would be loyal to his birth clan and…” Eren said softly.

“The Normals would be sided in peace with the Barbarians and in turn through Adlar to the Titans…by…” Armin said softly.

Levi looked at the two leaders understanding them, “You’re kidding…Absolutely not!” The Omega said pulling away from Eren.

“Levi it would keep the boy alive. I would not touch him beyond what was needed to mark him as my mate, one time of sex is all it takes, and we can keep him from knowing and from getting pregnant if he were married to me. If it eases you we’ll have him stay in your room he is still a child or in his own room.”

“You do not love him, he deserves a mate who loves him!” Levi said glaring at the blonde who just spoke. “How can you both even think to put him into a loveless mateship…What happens when he wants pups? Or love, to be loved and held…He will not go with you willingly. Adlar has told me he will take execution before living a lie.”

“Then I will lie to him until the danger has passed but I will only touch him the one time!” Armin said arguing with the Omega. “I am sorry…your son is not even close to what I would want in my bed, but I am willing to do this for my people and to ensure you, the one I love, still has a child to care for.”

“It would break his heart. He is in love with you, you gave him…what I stupidly denied him and he loves you, you give him hope that…that maybe someday someone would want to be near him and love him and he hopes that would be you. H-He…when you heard us both arguing that night we ran from the city…he asked if he could ask you to be his mate…or if I would allow him to tell you his feelings for you.” Levi said finishing softly.

“I…I could never return his feelings, but I can help you keep him safe. He is starved for affection, I could easily coax him into bed, Adlar is not stupid, but hopefully he will understand that it saves his lives and others’ as well.”

“I-I understand, but it is still not fair to Adlar to endure marriage for…” Levi began.

“For a reason to live…As much as I would prefer to give Adlar to someone we both agree loves him, Armin is giving him a way to live Levi.” Eren replied now.

Levi bit his lip, “But…we have to say he’s going to die…to trick the elders?”

“Yes, if we send the word that he is going to die, they will think we agree and we work behind their back now.” Armin said softly, more to himself.

Levi walked over to the window and nodded, “We’ll talk to him…see what he wants first, I think for now we make the call and first see if the guards left in the city have him…send a bird, they must have already left the city by now.”

Eren nodded and grabbed a quill and ink, “I’ll get on that and ensure he has been found before we do anything else.”

Levi smiled and nodded before looking out the window and up at the sky. He hoped Adlar was alive under that sky.

The smoke had cleared and they were moving towards the path the boats had taken, but the damage down to the hill sides was amazing. They would have to circle around the mount, but Eld figured they would be getting orders and had them move towards the city to an area most military messenger falcons would land, maybe they would send news. 

It had slowly began to rain when they began to dismount. Eld had sat Adlar on a log and sat with his back to him and began to tie the ends of a tent so they would be dry, his men were doing the same.

Adlar looked down for a moment then twisted his torso to look at Eld, “you’re right... my mother loves me…but, most orphans in the streets are because the Barbarians want me…I didn’t ask for this, to be born an Omega…I didn’t ask to love him either…I was stupid though to tell my mother my feelings for the king. I should have been smarter…me this disgusting thing with a king, but I loved him so much. No one ever showed me they cared, just Armin and I loved him so much, even if you’re here with me now most of my life has been in a room. I’ve always been shoved into a room and left to rot because I was never wanted! Mother is a horrible person, but everyone loves him, even after Kalura, father loves him and I don’t see why. Why does he as a Male Omega… get to be happy and I don’t? Levi knew I loved Armin… he knew and he did everything he could to ensure they all left and not me. Because there can only be him in the eyes of the world… if mother knew when I was smaller what I was…he would have smothered me with pillow and left it at that. He would have told father it was better…They always want to do what is right… yet I get no say in my own existence…to answer you…I am very bitter and angry, but I do love mother....”

“Then kill yourself and save us all the trouble. Levi is a wonderful person and you are just jealous no one wants to make monsters with you. He’s happy because he deserves it. Even I know Armin has loved your mother since they were children, did you expect him fighting a war over you meant he wanted you. You may be rare but grow up. Mates love one another and if one is not worth it then it will never happen. Like Emily and Eld, they have two children and a good life because they are mates meant for each other, did you think Armin would drop his entire life for you, he’s fighting to keep you at your mother’s side.” Gunter said with his own bitterness…He had been listening in and had been walking by, but he was fiercely loyal to Levi’s family…Eld could understand his bitterness, he lost a sister in the war and his father, but this was uncalled for.

“I deserve happiness as well…I’m alive too… aren’t I?” Adlar began.

“You ungrateful-“

“Quiet Günter, the boy has had enough done to him. You should understand a touch starved Omega is as dangerous and frail as one who has been abused. It’s a death sentence for an Omega to never receive affection…” Eld said sternly.

Gunter finally noticed what he said and saw the young child sitting down now, was really just a child. “I’m sorry, that was anger speaking, not me.” The other man bowed and walked off to finish setting up the campsite.

Adlar’s tears were dripping down his face and the rain washed the tears away. The young Omega looked away from the older blonde. “Your men are right…I deserve all of this. I shouldn’t burden you with my problems though, please forgive me. I am very grateful to be going home…I am just insecure.”

Adlar felt the older man get closer to him and lean down, cupping the young Omega’s face and wiping his tears.

“You’re a child. You’re allowed to fill insecure, hurt and alone for how you’ve been treated, I’m sure your parents see the error of their ways and just want you alive now. I know I would. Regardless, Omega or not, you are their baby and they love you. They would do anything to see you happy in the end, ensure little one for now. People are going to speak with you and they are going to be angry and you will be the stronger one with a prettier smile, okay?” Eld smiled at the young child.

Adlar smiled and nodded. The young brunette grabbed the ends of the tent and helped the older man, twisting himself to sit on the log properly.

“You’re right. I’m just being silly again and thinking too much.” Adlar said helping the man set up the tent. “I am just not used to being around so much anger, you’re right, I need to be strong and trust in my parents. Thank you Eld.”

Eld nodded and watched the little Omega work now. The Omega looked alive again and the camp was beginning to leave their anger to notice they had a happy child running around camp.

 

 

Adlar stopped and looked up at the sky, promising himself he would endure.


End file.
